Game Fantasy Puzzle
by ZeamagiriZyenn
Summary: A strange man with a strange fruit come to Cross Academy and kidnap Zero. Now, he and his partners are toying with Zero. Would Kaname be able to admit his feelings and save Zero before the curse kill the two of them? Warning: Boy X boy, OOCness, and this is unbetaed.
1. Chapter 1

~Game Fantasy Heaven~

Disclaimer: I do not own anything beside this story and Raito

Chapter one : Raito

*Start story :)

Zero sighed deeply before opening the door to the chairman's office. It had been a hard day for him. Earlier that day, during the escort, a day class student accidentally bumped into him and she had managed to knock him down. Fortunately for him, before his ass could touch the ground he was saved by a pair of arms which belonged to the one and only Kaname Kuran. Zero mentally cringed at the memory, he could still feel the pureblood's touch over his skin and how he had humiliated him in front of the whole night class and some fans from the day class by catching him bridal style. But somehow deep in his mind he didn't hate how the touch felt. If he would be honest, the pureblood's touch was comforting and it felt kinds of nice. He blushed slightly at the memory. The hell! did he just think that he liked being touched by Kaname? Realizing that he MIGHT have liked being touched by his enemy, his face turned beat red from embarrassment and anger. Embarrassed, because for all his life he had been normal, well as normal as he could be and how can he liked the touch of a man since he was sure that he didn't swing that way. Also he was angry because how can he like anything the pureblood did to him. Slowly he realized something off. How could that cocky bastard catch him in the first place anyway? Sighing for the second time that day he shook his head and decided to think about it for another day. It's not like the pureblood would keep on being nice to him anyway. Taking deep breaths he schooled his appearance and tried to regain his composure to face the chairman.

When he opened the door slowly, he noticed that the chairman was talking to someone and he was looking nervous as hell. The seriousness in the Kaien's eyes showed that they were discussing something important, but Zero couldn't help but feeling that something was a little off with the man in front of him. The man Kaien was talking to had long white hair which was braided until it reached his feet and he was clothed in black except for his gloves, it was deep brown. What attract Zero's attention the most were the stranger's eyes. He had piercing green eyen and yellow eyes.

Without him realizing, he moved a little closer to get a better look at the man's eyes.

Somehow, despite seriousness of the topic that was being discussed, Cross had managed to notice the squeaky voice from the door and beckoned Zero to come inside the office. Zero shrugged and walked inside the room.

Like a proper headmaster should, Cross stood up and gestured a hand at the stranger. "Zero, let me introduce you to this gentleman here. He is Raito please be kind to him" He smiled brightly as ever, yet Zero notice that the aura around him was not bright, not at all. It was rare to see Cross smiling forcefully.

"Tell me who he really is Cross, I don't trust you and I can smell your fear." He glared at the strange man beside him from the corner of his eyes.

The stranger smiled. His eyes brightened as soon as he heard those words from Zero's mouth.

"Maaa…Zero is so sharp. YOU MAKE ME SO PROUD OF YOU!" As Cross jumped out of his seat to give Zero a huge bear hug, Zero moved a step back and Kaien's face kiss the hard dark wood, hard.

"My my… Your son is quite a feisty one" the stranger said playfully. "He would be a perfect for it"

Upon hearing his words Cross quickly stood up and face the stranger face to face "NO! You will speak none of it in the presence of my son"

"And why not he 's…" he smiled darkly his eyes glinting with mischief.

Before Raito could finish his sentence Cross interrupted him "NO YOU JUST CAN"T! You will leave him alone while your stay here you got that?"

"Then what if he himself wanted to come with me?" he smiled confidently.

"Not possible, My Zero-rin will never agree to anything coming from your mouth" he said proudly, folding his hand in front of his chest.

Suddenly the one who was being argued over spoke "I'm right here you know! I can hear everything you just said" he moved toward the door "This is ridiculous, I'm leaving" as Zero was about to open the door to exit the office a strong scent hit him. He turned over quickly.

There, he saw Raito holding a strange fruit in his right hand and next to him was Cross who is somehow unconscious. "W-what the hell d-did you do-o?" he stuttered. His eyes were getting heavier as seconds continued pass.

"Nothing, I just took out this fruit, it's really delicious do you want to try it?"

Even if Zero wanted to shout at the man, he couldn't. His whole body felt numb. Finally his legs couldn't hold on anymore and he fell to the ground. "Y…yo..u S..sick bastard"

"I'll take that as a complement since it came from your mouth" he squatted down beside Zero and carefully examined his face. "You know if it weren't for your rough language I could have considered you as an angel, but sadly you are not."

Zero growled and his eyes turned slightly red.

"So you are one of them" Raito couldn't help but smirked darkly. Never in his life had he met a vampire as beautiful yet as dangerous as Zero. He licked his lips. "Yes, as I thought, you will be perfect gift for those two."

Zero felt dizzy as the clock keep on ticking and what Raito said wasn't helping him calm down either. How could someone do so much with a single fruit? Wait that fruit, isn't that.

"You finally realized what this is, don't you?" Raito brought the fruit closer to Zero's face. "Yes this is just as you had thought." he peeled the fruit slowly and took a seed out "Have one Zero, It tastes amazing"

Zero wanted to protest but he couldn't even open his mouth to retorted back. 'Dimmit, how the hell did he get that fruit from?!' without realizing it Zero somehow opened the connection he had with Kaname since he bit him last time. 'Help me' he cried out in his mind.

~Night dorm – Kuran Kaname's room~

Kaname was just looking at the window when he felt something tugging back in his mind to go to the Chairman's office. He looked at the direction of chairman's office but it seemed that there were nothing extraordinary happening there and deemed that it was not important and decided to take a seat on the sofa nearby. Slowly as he sat there, his mind keeps on replying the scene from earlier today during the class exchange. Really, he hadn't expected to see the hunter got knocked down by a day class girl and what made him more uneasy was the fact that he was the first to react to Zero's falling and even ended up carrying him bridal style. But what surprised him was the fact that he didn't hate to touch Zero. Usually he wouldn't even touch such hideous creature let alone carry it bridal style.

He sighed as he realized that he was thinking of Zero yet again. What's wrong with me?

Suddenly he realized that he hadn't seen the hunter since their unexpected encounter. Slowly he rose up from his sofa and briefly scanned the whole school area from the large window in his room. Then suddenly he caught a strange scent from the chairman's office. The scent was familiar and he could have sworn he had smelt it before somewhere. Before he could think of a place or a name for the scent I felt the connection I have with Zero opened and he heard him screaming for help in my mind. Unknowingly he ran as fast as he could towards the chairman's office.

~Back at the Chairman's office~

"Come on Zero, be a good boy and open your mouth." Seeing that Zero wasn't going to move any time sooner Raito sighed and brought the seed into his mouth. As he pushed the seed inside he couldn't help but notice how mouth is so small and delicate and those lips it's so soft, pink, and so damned kissable. Truly the perfect gift.

As soon as the fruit enter Zero's mouth he could feel his body tremble and the last thing he saw was Raito stared at him lustfully before everything turned black.

Raito smirked and took a step closer so that he could pick up Zero. Suddenly the window behind Cross's chair flew open, revealing the vampire prince who is somewhat looking very pissed off. Raito sighed audibly and picked up Zero's unconscious body bridal style. He nodded his head slowly "Hello there Kaname-sama, may I know why you are here when you and the rest of your kind should have been asleep at this time of night" he asked sweetly but his eyes was showing that he was really annoyed by the pureblood's presence.

"Why I'm awake doesn't concern you in any way possible. But what concerns me is why you are carrying a student who is under my protection. Is it alright if I assume that you were going to run away with him?" he raised an eyebrow and watched the man's movement carefully.

"Why you are right Kaname-sama, I was about to take him away with me." He smiled innocently "Do you have a problem with that? And from what I heard, you and this boy here are enemies correct? So can you please move aside so that I can take him away with me" he smiled somewhat playfully.

Kaname frowned "Sorry but I cannot allow you to do that. As much as I hate him he's still a part of this school and because of that and my role as a guardian I cannot let you take him away without any proper agreement from the headmaster or myself"

Raito smiled cheerfully "Well than, please allow me to take him away"

"No"

"I knew you are going to say that" Raito sighed dejectedly "And here I thought that he will be an easy catch, it seems I was mistaken." he smiled "Well no matter. I bid you farewell Kaname-sama. Please tell Cross that I won't bother him anymore." and with that he bowed and vanished while leaving no trace what so ever.

Kaname stood there dazedly. How can he vanish just like that and without leaving a single trace. Even he couldn't do it. Then he noticed a strange figure on the ground.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading this randomly made story :)

Please review :3


	2. Cross's past

A/N: Here's some explanation about Raito :) hopefully this will do for the mean time. For the rest of his background will be explained in the next chapter along with the explanation of the fruits and the appearance of the two person Zero's going to be given to. Big thank's for Strawberry Sauce , SexyBVirgo, irmina and hellwitch for reviewing XD and for those who follow and favourite this randomly made story, thank you :D

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight. But i do own Raito and two or probably more OC in the future chapters.

Chapter 2: Cross's secret

*Story start

"Chairman?" Kaname slowly made his way toward the unconscious figure beside the desk.

Slowly the unconscious figure started to stir and hesitantly opened his eyes. As soon as he could see clearly, Cross looked around his office and notice that Kaname is now standing behind him with a troubled look. "Kaname-kun, how long was I out." then it hit him "Wait where is Zero?"

Kaname sighed and took a seat on a chair near Cross. "That's what I want to know as well chairman. Firstly, can you tell me what just happened?"

"Well, I was talking about an important issue with Raito when I notice Zero standing in front of my office"

Before Cross finished his sentence, Kaname raise his right hand as a sign for Kaien to stop "Who is this Raito you speak of? Can you describe him?"

" I was about to get to that point. Raito, well you can say that he's an acquaintance of mine. I met him around one hundred and fifty years ago when I was on a mission in England. That time I was injured badly and Raito was the one who save me. After I recovered, I tried searching for him, and fortunately I did find him, but when I found him he was in a dreadful state. His body was full of scars and bruises and he was covered in blood. At that time I thought he was already dead, but i was mistaken. He is still very much alive."

"How is that possible, isn't he a human being?" Somehow Kaname couldn't help but feel that he wasn't human at all.

Kaien's face changed drastically as soon as heard those words coming from the pureblood's mouth. He gulped and took a deep breath. "He was Kaname, when I found him all beaten up he at first he was still human. That is until he made a pact with a demon from the underworld and turned into a doll that he is now. It seemed that in his dying moment he managed to make a contract with a demon and he had pledged his body and soul to whatever demon he had made a contract with. Then, when I saw just now it seemed that he and the monster had merged together, that's why you can feel that he was a human yet something else that's entirely different. For his appearance, when I met him back then he had a long black hair and piercing red eyes, now he had long white hair with yellow and green eyes." He said dejectedly.

"So he is Raito" Kaname mumbled to himself, but Cross heard him quite clearly.

"Do you know him, Kaname?" he asked quickly as soon as he heard Raito's name coming out from the vampire's mouth.

"I just met him chairman, and he took Zero with him. As off where he took him I had no idea."

Kaien began to tremble "Just as I feared, he is going to give Zero to someone as a present." Cross stood up and walked until he reached his seat and took a seat.

Kaname eyed the ex-hunter carefully "Chairman, when he was about to vanish he said that he said that he won't bother you anymore. Care to explain what does that mean?"

Cross sighed and nodded slowly "I guess I can tell you Kaname. Around one hundred and fifty years ago I was a different person from what I am now. Back then, I was a really happy-go-lucky kind of hunter and I was considered as a weakling by the other hunters. But after I met Raito it all started to change. Sometimes after the demon had posses him he offered me something that I truly want. Power. I was so naïve back then and quickly agreed without any doubts. And since I agreed, he gave me these glasses. When I used it, I could feel myself change drastically. I can feel the power from the glasses flowing right through my vain. I was so young back then and so foolish. Now I felt ashamed that I had agreed to the demon." slowly a drop of tear roll down from his eyes "I couldn't believe I lost Zero because of what I did back then" he covered his head with both of his hands "I don't have the rights to be Zero's father"

Kaname had enough. He don't like to see Cross who is usually so happy and bubbly so sad. It's just not right. He stood up and walked so that now he was in front of Cross's desk. He slammed the desk hard, making it crack "I don't need you pitying yourself Cross. I need the man that you are now so we can rescue Zero from whatever he had to face and from whoever he planned to give Zero to."

Kaien gave him a sad smile and nodded in agreement 'I will find you Zero, just you wait' with new determination Cross rose from his seat and started to make a few important calls.

~Meanwhile, with Raito~

Raito stood in front of a huge mansion surrounded by woods. Really, he didn't know why his friends like to stay in such big houses and to be surrounded by the woods, not to mention the secluded area. It was so quiet there unlike his house that is always busy with noises. He dropped a big crate in front of the house and placed a letter on it. He knocked on the door and without waiting for the receiver to open the door he left.

"I hope they enjoy their present" he smirked evilly.

~Back to Cross~

After making several important calls Kaien concluded that it was enough and decided to make some tea for himself and Kaname. Earlier, Kaname had returned to his room to retrieve a laptop and now he is currently searching for any clue to hopefully find Zero.

Suddenly Kaname stopped dead on his track. Cross stopped from whatever he was doing and headed towards the pureblood prince. "What's wrong Kaname? Did you find something?"

Kaname shook his head "Not quite, I thought I saw the fruit but it seems that I was mistaken"

"What fruit?"

"I do not know, he was holding it when he carried Zero. The skin was black, but the meat was pure white. And I noticed that there was something colorful inside it, if my speculation is correct it may be its fruit or seed"

"Hmm….. Fruit… black fruit….. Fruit…." Then the memory hit Cross "The Black Paradise"

Kaname repeated that words in his mind and found it seemingly familiar in his tongue. "Where have I heard of that name?"

"It's the fruit that was in your garden when you were just a little kid Kaname. Your mother had once invited me and gave it to me. It was truly a delicious fruit"

"Cross do you know where are these fruits being produced? If you know we may still have a chance in finding Zero"

Cross finally smiled genuinely for the first time that day. His eyes were filled with hope. "I'm so glad you are with me Kaname~" unable to control his happiness he jumped to hug Kaname. 'I still have a chance in finding Zero'

But like Zero, Kaname denied his hug and he kissed the hard wood once again.

Slowly standing up while rubbing his sore head he faced Kaname "Thank you" he said happily.

Kaname, taken back by what he saw, smiled in return 'I'm going to get Zero back. You can bet on it Cross'

"Seiren"

Out of nowhere Seiren appeared in the room and kneeled down near Kaname. "Yes Kaname-sama?"

"Gather Kain, Aidou, Ruka, Shiki, Rima, and Takuma here quickly. Tell them it's an urgent matter"

"Yes Kaname-sama" she bowed and vanished.

~Somewhere in Germany~

A silver headed man yawned lazily as he rubbed his tired eyes "Hey I think someone just knocked on our door"

"Hmm?" a blonde haired boy popped out from the bed and began to sniff the area. Almost immediately his nose picked up a sweet smell of lavender, vanilla and mint. Unconsciously he licked his lips "Yes, there's someone tasty on the door"

The silver haired teen grinned "Nice."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the bad explanation TT i'll deepen the explanation in the next chapter

Please review :3


	3. Masters and Plans

A/N: Sorry for the late update i'm in the middle of my mid term exam, so i was forbiden to use my laptop TT Anyway, Special thanks to: kanamexzero fan, Strawberry Sauce, SexyBVirgo, and hellwitch fo reviewing this story. For those who followed or favourited this story Thank you~

Story begin~

(With Zero's new masters - Germany)

A sort blonde boy descended down from the top of the stair leading toward the front door. Beside him was a silver headed boy who was about two times the height of the blonde.

The blonde tugged at the end of the younger's shirt "Hey, Can I eat him?" he grinded slyly.

The silverette thought about it for a while and came to a decision. He raised an eyebrow and knelled down. Then, he tugged at the blonde's hand so that he was facing the elder's face "That isn't like you at all. What make that human so special? Does that human really smelt that good?"

"You'll know when you get close to him" he smiled innocently and held out his hands up his air.

The taller, accustomed to the elder's behavior, sighed and picked the blonde up and placed him on his shoulder. "I spoiled you way too much" he sighed again.

"I know" the blonde grinned cheekily

The taller continued his way and head towards the front door. As soon as he opened the front door, his nose was assaulted by a strong scent of lavender. His eyes widen as he realized that the scent was coming from a crate in front of his house. He scanned the crate for a while and deemed that it was in a fine condition. He moved closer and he could smell the scent of lavender intensified. Then, he noticed that there was a small note attached at the top of the crate. He picked it up and read it.

"Hello this is Raito~ Please take this as a present from me and be grateful. I thought you two will need a maid or something since you moved here and all, so please take care of him. Oh, and by giving him to you I will assume that I have no more debts to you. P.S I think there are going to be people searching for him so take care of them okay~ and he is a vampire, so make sure you feed him properly"

"So, what do you think Yuu?" the silver headed asked the blonde waving the piece of paper in his hand.

"Open that crate first! Hurry Ziell" the blonde pointed at the crate, smiling like a little kid that's going to be given a present.

"Okay, okay." The one called Ziell nodded and sighed again for the umpteenth time that day. The taller grabbed Yuu's waist and carefully put him down on the floor. Then, he turned to face the crate and began to focus his energy in his hands. With a swift movement he ripped the front part of the crate, revealing the silver haired perfect inside. He whistled "He's gorgeous" in his mind, he was screaming at himself for not immediately taking the boy up his room and locking him forever in his grasp. Realizing that he wanted to do such a thing to a complete stranger he had just seen a second ago he shook his head decided that he would hold himself back. At least for a few days before he goes mad. His scent was too alluring for his kind.

The blonde smirked "I know" he approached the silver perfect and tried to pull him out from the crate. Zero's scent seemed to have affected the blonde as well, even though the blonde didn't show it at all. But, if one paid close attention on his face, or particularly his eyes, one would see that it's changing its color. Yuu tried again to pull Zero out of the crate, but he was unsuccessful. Since he was still in his lesser form right now, he doesn't have the strength like in his perfect form and was unable to move the silver beauty from the crate or even move him. "He's heavy" he pouted "Help me Ziell"

Ziell laughed and nodded, he moved closer and pulled the silverette out from the crate and placed him on his lap. Bad move, he could already feel the demon inside him screaming to take the boy in his arms 'Damn, he is beautiful! His skin is so smooth and he is so skinny. Argh I got to hold myself back, Yuu's gonna get pissed off If I can't even keep my hands off of him. But damn, he smelt good'. With a composed face and deep turmoil with his heart he slowly smiled at Yuu and gave him a charming smile and said "He's as light as a feather. It's just you who is too weak" he said playfully. He knew that pissing off Yuu is not good but he need to hear Yuu's voice to keep him calm and composed.

The blonde, realizing that Ziell was trying to hold himself sane and not ripping the boy clothes so that he could take the boy and properly eat him while he wasn't conscious, smiled and pretend that he was angry for being mocked and growled in response. "I'll kick your sorry little ass as soon as I returned to my perfect form, remember that!"

Ziell smirked "I'll look forward for it then"

Yuu puffed his cheeks and mumbled something that sounded like "Meanie" and said "Let's bring him in into the house. He will attract them if we let him outside for long." While he pretended that he didn't know of Ziell's circumstances, Yuu had taken notice of the difference in Ziell's attitude a while back and so, for the sake of his partner, he shouldn't let him with the silverette for a while. At least until he had done something to calm down the beast inside him.

"Okay." After saying that, Ziell ran as fast as he could and he practically threw the silver perfect into an unused room before going to his own room to cool off. He took quick steps and mutter 'cold water' in his mind like a mantra.

Yuu sighed and walked to the door while talking to himself. "Bringing him in is probably not the best action for now. Well, I guess I got to deal with either way. Now I got to help Ziell cool down, so much fun" he let out an evil smirk and a chuckle before closing the door to his mansion with a click.

(With Kaname and Cross – Cross Academy – Cross's office)

"Kaname-sama, did you call for us?" Aidou, being the brave one as usual spoke first, breaking the silence and lessen the tenseness in the Chairman's office considerably.

"Yes, Aidou I have called for you all. Today, it seemed that Zero Kiryuu had been kidnapped and I as the guardian of this school have the obligation to do my best in protecting the students and that's including Kiryuu-kun. So I will need all of your power to help me look for him."

"But Kaname-sama!" Ruka suddenly shouted. Then she realized her place and bowed before speaking "He is just a level D that's going to fall to level E soon. Why can't we just let him die? It will be so much easier that way. And his presence in this school had always became a hindrance to us all, I think its best-"

Cross, unable to calm himself down, rose from his seat and slammed his table hard until one can see cracks began to form on the poor table. "You will say no more of that Ruka Souen. Say anymore and I will personally kick you out of this school and I'll personally kill you myself and believe me when I say you will suffer. I WILL make you suffer and hope you could have died right at this moment" he said sternly, making all the students there except Kaname froze on their spots.

Ruka unconsciously nodded and bowed his head "I'm sorry Chairman"

"Any more slip, and your head is mine for the taking" Kaien growled. Not only had she insulted Zero, she dared to say that Zero wasn't even worth to be kept alive. If it weren't for his status as a principal he would have happily slaughtered her on the spot.

"That's enough Cross" Kaname said breaking the anger spell that's currently surrounding Cross.

Kaien face palmed his face. 'How can I let my anger get the better of me like that' he bowed at Ruka. "Sorry Ruka I didn't mean what I just said just now." He was suddenly back to his happy and oblivious face, but it was soon change when he said "But know this, Zero is my son so I will not tolerate if any off you to speak ill of him while he is currently away somewhere and probably fighting for his life."

The member of the night class all nodded spontaneously.

"Seiran, your report please" Kaname said broke the silence once again. In a matter of seconds the grey haired vampire appeared beside Kaname with a stack of papers in her hands. She then placed the papers on the desk in front of Cross.

"This is all the information I could gather Kaname-sama. It seemed that there are only two people in this entire world who is currently in possession of that fruit. First is Mei Sakuraba, an ordinary girl from Tokyo. She is rumored to have been given the fruit by a stranger a couple of days ago after he had performed some kind of ritual to summon demons to come to this world. Since then she had appeared to have changed drastically. Her look and personality had changed so much that she seemed more like a different person. The second is a strange company 'YXZ 901' it is located in Germany, for now that's all I know about the company. There is some pictures regarding the fruits being in the possession of the company." She turned over to the stack of paper and grabbed some papers and distributed them to the member of night class and also to Kaname and Cross. "What you are seeing now is the picture of the fruit which is displayed by the 'YXZ 901' company at a certain meeting last month."

Kaname eyed the picture of the fruits carefully. It does indeed look the same as the fruit he had seen hours before. "Kaien, Takuma, Shiki, Rima and Ruka. You will stay here in Japan to monitor this school and to investigate Mei Sakuraba and whether she had the fruit or not. Kain and Aidou, you two will come with me to this so called company in Germany. Is that alright with you chairman?"

Kaien nodded and a chorus of "Yes Kaname-sama" was heard.

"Seiren prepare for our leave tomorrow at sunrise, as for the rest of you, get some rest for the night. Aidou and Kain I expect you to be ready at precisely ten o'clock tomorrow morning. You are all dismissed."

With that the member of the night class leave Cross's office and head toward the direction of the night dorm.

With only the two of them in the office, Kaien sighed and took big gulps of water. "Thank you for your help Kaname. I really appreciate it. And I couldn't believe that you would actually help to rescue Zero."

As soon as he heard those words coming out of Cross's mouth, Kaname froze dead on the spot. 'Why did I want to help him? Why did I even care about him? Was it because of my one way bond with Zero? But the bond shouldn't be a problem since we hate each other. Wait, did I hate him, I don't think so. But he did hate me, didn't he' with his mind all jumbled up Kaname didn't notice that Kaien had excused himself and left the room, leaving Kaname alone to deal his own growing feeling for a certain silverette.

A/N: once again sorry for the late update, hopefully i can find a spare time to write and update soon :)


	4. The beast and the dream

A/N: Christmas is just around the corner! So, should i write a chrisrmas story? Please review and tell me what i should do :) Special thank you to SexyBVirgo, hellwitch, wawatvxq, and a guest for your review :3 i'm really happy to know that there are people who would read my story ^^ To everyone who favourited and followed this story thank's XD

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight, but i do own this story and my OCs

Chapter 4:The beast and the dream

Story start~

(With Yuu and Ziell – Ziell's room)

As soon as Ziell reached his own room, he quickly undressed himself and quickly headed to the shower. His body felt like it was being burnt by the flames from hell itself and he was started to get hungry. He staggered his way to the shower. As soon as he was in the shower, he turned the water on to the max, letting a gush of cold water shot directly on his face. 'Damnit, how can one boy affect me so much in such little time?! Not even Yuu could affect me like that.' After staying in the shower for a while, he slowly started to regain some senses back. He turned the water slower so that it won't hurt his face or body anymore. When he was done and his mind was in check, he stepped out from the shower room slowly as his body was sore all over from the effect from the cold water. When he stepped outside of the shower room, his once silver hair turned jet black, from the effect of the cold water and his raging beast inside. He always thought that he was like a raven, so dirty, rough and impure, sometimes he even wondered how come Yuu always stayed by his side and he even made him his lover.

"You finally got out. I was getting bored of waiting for you. And you hair color changed again."

Ziell flinched as heard Yuu's voice coming from his room. Had he been too focused on getting cooled down that he didn't realize Yuu coming to his room? Why is he here, don't tell me he noticed? I'm so dead tonight. Ziell was so scared that he fell on his knees, trembling. Suddenly, he had a flashback of what happened the night before when he lost control and he didn't want it to happen again soon. So deep in thought, Ziell didn't realize that Yuu was now in front of him with a big smile plastered on his childlike face.

"You know Ziell, you should have told me about these things. I could help you," Yuu whispered those words directly on Ziell's ears, making the raven shuddered.

'I'm so dead' he thought to himself. Scared that he had been found out, Ziell couldn't help but tremble under Yuu's stern gaze. "It all happened so quickly, I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry Yuu…" Ziell opened his eyes widely so that tear started to form at the corner at his eyes. 'I hope Yuu would buy it and leave me alone! I'm still sore for heaven's sake. How can he have so much stamina?!'

Touched by Ziell's action, Yuu felt that he couldn't get angry anymore, Yuu give up from acting of being the bad guy and gave Ziell a warm hug. What else could he do when his lover was in the brink of tears? Then he said the first words that came out of his mind "its okay, I'm not mad anymore, so relax. And don't worry, he kinds of affected me too" he said reassuringly.

"You WHAT?" Ziell shouted loudly to the point where the animals in the other side of the world could hear his scream. His face was beat red and one can see steam coming out of his ears. "How could you?!" Ziell pushed Yuu down on the floor and pinned his hands above his head, then he shifted his body so that he's now straddling the little blonde boy. Now all of his fear was gone and was replaced by anger.

Trapped under Ziell's naked body, Yuu wasn't able to stop his mouth from opening and said "Are you tempting me to fuck you?" somehow, his voice sounded so innocent but deadly. Even though Yuu's body may look like a ten years old boy, his mind is still like his old true self. A perverted, sexy, bastard who would take every chance he can get to fuck his lover.

After those words came out of Yuu's mouth Ziell blushed hard and after realizing that he was naked, he began to scramble away from the blonde. He moved to the corner of his bed to hide himself from the blonde's sharp gaze "Don't look you pervert!" he moved his hands to cover his twitching member.

Grinning, Yuu stood up and walked slowly towards Ziell. "Why not, you were just showing me some good parts of your body. Won't you show them to me again?" he asked playfully.

"N-No way! Don't you dare come any closer!" Ziell was giving Yuu his best death glares, but it looked like it won't do any good since Ziell was blushing like a tomato.

Not scared of Ziell's fruitless threats, Yuu moved closer and closer until their face was only an inch from one another. With a snap from his fingers, Yuu was engulfed in bright green flames. When the fire vanished completely, Yuu returned into his perfect form. He was now taller than Ziell and he was certainly better built than Ziell, although he had to admit that Ziell skin was so much softer and tender than his. "Ziell" he whispered softly on the raven's sensitive ears.

"Y-yuu…stop it… we did it just yesterday, I'm still sore" the raven looked up at the blonde with tear filled eyes. 'I hope be bought it again this time, heavens please be on my side this time' Ziell prayed in his mind.

Yuu's heart melt instantly, "I'm sorry Ziell" hugged the raven firmly and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Ziell blushed at the gentle gesture from the blonde and quickly hid his face on the nape of Yuu's neck. "Yuu…." He was about to say something, but Yuu beat him.

"Sorry but I can't hold on any longer" he pinned Ziell on the ground with his hands above his head.

Ziell's eyes widen considerably "W-whaa?! Wait! Yu-hnmf" before he could finish what he wanted to say, Yuu pulled him into a passionate kiss. Almost immediately, Ziell melted from the kiss. He really didn't want to do it today since he really was sore and he could already picture how he wasn't going to be able move from bed the next day, but what can he do when his lover looked so eager in ravishing him.

"I love you Zell, I'll make love to you over and over and over until we can't move today." Yuu said playfully as he started to unbutton his shirt.

With that, Ziell's fate for the rest of the day was sealed.

(With Zero – dream~)

Zero opened his eyes slowly as he began to regain consciousness. When he fully opened them, all he could see was white. He was in a completely bright, white room with nothing in sight for miles and miles.

Suddenly, out of nowhere Kaname appeared in the distance. Kaname's hand was extended and he looked like he wanted Zero to come closer to him.

Warily, Zero took a step forward, but then, out of nowhere, chains spouted out from the ground and began to tangle their way into covering his body and dragging him down into the ground. Zero tried to struggle, but the chains wouldn't loosen its grip on him. At this point Zero was trying to scream but no sound was coming from his mouth. He desperately reached his hands out towards the direction where he saw Kaname, but Kaname didn't move from where he stood. Zero tried again and again to get away from the chains and reached out to Kaname, but alas he was unsuccessful.

Suddenly he felt the chains' grip tightened and he screamed loudly. Slowly the chains began to drag him deeper and deeper into the ground. He screamed for Kaname to help him, but Kaname just stood there. In his frustration, he even throw away his pride and plead the pureblood to save him, but the brunette still wouldn't move from his original spot. Slowly a single drop of tears flow down on his cheek.

In a blink of an eye, Kaname was in front of him. He was holding his face between his slender fingers and he was wiping his tears. 'When did I start to cry?' he asked himself.

"Don't cry Zero, I'm here" he said reassuringly. His face showing that he was truly sincere. Slowly, he moved his hands from Zero's face and began to wrap it around Zero's waist and pulled him into a warm and secure hug. "I'm sorry if I were late" he whispered sadly.

Even though Zero was sure that they both each other, he could tell that Kaname was feeling guilty and yet sincere at the same time. Unknowingly his body started to relax in Kaname's warm embrace. "Why didn't you help me earlier?" he was unable to stop those words coming out of his mouth. Aware that he had just said those words out loud, he quickly lower his head and let his hair covered his eyes to hide his embarrassment.

"I don't understand Zero, I was in a black room when suddenly I felt water dripped on my cheek. Then the next thing I know was you being al chained up" his eyes were showing that he wasn't lying.

Zero looked at the direction where he saw Kaname was standing and he was shocked to see that he was still there. Zero began to get confused. There were two Kaname.

Noticing the wary look on Zero's face, Kaname looked at the direction Zero was looking at. He was surprised to see himself facing in his direction with a big smug smile plastered on his face. "What's that Zero?" he gestured at the other Kaname, who is standing quite far from them.

"I don't know…" all of a sudden, Zero's senses came back. Upon realizing that he was being held his mortal enemy, he blushed and tried to push away the brunette. "L-Let go of me!" he shouted angrily.

Kaname abide to his ranting and let go of the silverette. "Do you want me to release those chains surrounding you?"

Zero, who is currently trying to pry off the chain of himself but undoubtedly failed miserably, slowly nodded.

With his superior strength, Kaname easily break the chains covering Zero's body. "Let's get out of here" Kaname said as he stood up and dusted some dirt on his sleeve.

Zero stood up and nodded, somehow he could feel that he could thrust Kaname now. That is, until he saw something that is completely wonderful yet so disgusting, horrifying, and so wrong in so many level. The once white room was suddenly engulfed in bright light. When the light wasn't as bright as before and wasn't bright enough to actually blinded someone, Zero opened his eyes and he could see something that's going to change his point of view for the rest of his life.

Zero stood there frozen in shock as he saw someone who looked a lot like himself with someone who looked a lot like the pureblood prince in a garden with three little children surrounding them. The three boys had Kaname's hair, but two of them had Zero's lilac eyes. They were similar to Kaname and himself from a certain aspect. But what made Zero utterly speechless and frozen, was the sight of him, or someone who he thought looked a lot like him, relaxing on the ground with Kaname, or someone he think who looked very much similar like that bastard beside him, on his lap! And he couldn't believe how happy they looked together. Zero was in a brink of almost fainting, but he was brought back to his senses by Kaname's gentle pat on his shoulder. "This is a dream, right Kaname? This can't be real right?!" he asked hopefully to the Kaname who is currently standing beside him.

"Sorry Zero, but this is what's going to happen soon. Don't worry I'll make you the happiest bride alive" Kaname smiled happily. "Well, if you wouldn't believe me, believe that this is what you wanted to happen" then he pulled Zero into a tight hug.

Zero struggled to get free, but the pureblood's grip was so solid that he couldn't move an inch to try and break free. Zero tried all he could do, he bit, smacked his head on Kaname's chin, but Kaname didn't even move away from him. Moreover Zero felt like he was the one who seemed to get hurt when the vampire prince looked like he didn't feel anything and still showing his perfect smile. Incapable to hold his frustration back, he shouted "Nooo! This can't be real! NOOOOOOOOOO! " then everything went black.

(End Dream)

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me if i should make a christmas story or not XD

* * *

(Extra)

Description of Black Paradise

Black Paradise looked a lot like a pomegranate, but with different color of skin, meat, and seeds. it emit a strong scent of cherry and apple. Some believe that if one dared to eat that fruit, one would have a very intresting dream. The dream will be diferent from one person to another, since the colour of the seed also determind the person's dream. It have 7 different color of seeds. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, pink, and purple. Each seed have different side effect. For example, if one eat the red one, he or she will shout out the name of the one he or she love the most and then he or she would pass out.


	5. Shocking picture, awakening, and a dream

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter :) truth to be said, I was having a hard time creating this chapter, so I hope this is good enough to be read. To SexyBVirgo, hellwitch, KxZ fan girl and v Thank you so much for your review XD I was so happy when I read them that I didn't realize I was grinning like an idiot in front of my laptop until my brother asked me why do I looked like some idiot :P To v (if you somehow read this) : Yes, I did get the plot bunny from Kichiku Megane :3 but this is not a cross over since I created Raito from the combination from Kichiku Megane (Mr.R), Asa no Daylight (Mimi) and my own personal twisted taste lol And to answer your other question if this is mpreg or not, it might be, I'm still planning on it :3 To anyone who read,favorite or followed this story Thank you! And have a happy holiday ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any characters from Vampire Knight. But, i do own Raito, Yuu, Ziell and some future kids.

Chapter 5 : Shocking pictures, awakening?, and a strange dream?

Story begin~

(With Kaname – Kaname's room – time: 04.28)

Kaname jumped out of his own bed.

He examined his room frantically as if he was expecting to see someone there. Realizing that he was really alone in his room he let out a loud sigh. Lazily, he rose from his velvet bed and head to his desk. As he walked steadily to his desk, his mind was occupied by one thing. And that is none other than the silver haired guardian, Zero, who's currently gone missing.

In frustration, Kaname ruffled his own hair. How he managed to dream about Zero, he had no idea. But he had to admit that it was a dream that he would look forward to. But he shouldn't have look forward for it at all! Zero was his mortal enemy. And he is a fucking level D who is almost becoming a level E for Pete's sake. Just thinking that he, the vampire prince, to be mated to such low life was sickening, but when it was Zero, how could something so wrong sounded so right and beautiful. How he longed for such happiness in his long and uneventful boring life. Maybe Zero was the one that's right for him… Kaname shook his head as he reached his desk. "Why him of all people…" he muttered in confusion. He still doesn't know why he had a dream where he saw himself with Zero as a family. And if he remembered correctly, he even had kids!

Ungracefully, he let himself fall on his chair behind his desk. "Zero…why are you messing with my head… if this goes on, I might give not have my heart to give to Yuki anymore" he muttered again.

Realizing that he was going nowhere by merely sitting on his chair, he picked up some blood tablets and placed them in a glass of wine before the downed it in a single gulp. It tasted awful. 'I should tell Aidou to improve the taste.' That's what the usual Kaname would have been thinking, but no. Right now he wasn't being his usual self. The awful taste had only made him hungrier as the thought of Zero continuously invaded his mind. "Wait for me Zero, I'll have you back in my hands soon" he said unconsciously to himself as he continued to stare at the window.

As he sat there, his mind always stranded its way toward how he was going to find Zero. 'What's wrong with me' the pureblood vampire screamed in his mind. Finally he got tired of thinking so much of Zero and decided to get some more sleep since in the next six hour or so he would go to Germany to find the silver haired prefect. He walked steadily to his luxurious and comfy bed. Just as he was about to reach his bed, he saw a box in at the top of his drawer. He was sure that there wasn't a box there the last time he checked. Curiosity got to him and he moved closer to get a better view of the box.

When he got close enough he noticed that there was a letter beside the box. Kaname picked it up and examined the envelope, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. After he made sure that it was safe to be opened, he opened the letter carefully. When he opened it he could see many photos were placed in it. Carefully, he took out the pictures in his right hand.

The first picture was a picture of him and Zero. They were in a beautiful garden, filled with lilies and red roses. In that picture, they were facing each other lovingly. It looked like the two of them were really in love with each other. Kaname found the picture was quite odd since he and Zero never went to such a place, and Zero was smiling! Hell, he never seen the perfect smiled before, yet he found that the silverette was truly beautiful when he smiled so gently with eyes filled with love. Kaname couldn't help but felt hurt when he saw that smile. He knew that the perfect would never smile at him like that. Maybe he would smile like that to Yuki, but not me. Then he noticed something shiny on his fingers and Zero's. He was shocked beyond words when he took a closer look at it. It was an engagement ring, but it wasn't an ordinary ring. He knew that ring. It was given that ring by his mother when he was little. He was going to give that ring to Yuki, but now…he didn't know anymore. Confused, Kaname decided that he had seen enough of that picture. He put the picture aside and looked at the next picture.

The second picture was a real shock to him. It made his already pale face even paler if possible. It was a wedding picture, but it wasn't a picture of any ordinary couple, it was a picture of HIS wedding and a girl's! Kaname almost fainted right there and then after he had seen that picture, but being the prideful pureblood he is, he took a deep breath and looked at the picture once more. He looked closer at the picture. He had hoped that it could have been a random person trying to be him, but sadly he had to admit that it was him who was in that picture. Then, he looked at the person beside him. The girl beside him had long silver hair flowing wonderfully to her waist. She had the most beautiful lilac hair he had seen. Suddenly, he realized something strange. He looked at the girl beside him again just to make sure that his estimate was right. Then, the truth hit him hard. It was Zero who was beside him. He couldn't believe his eyes. There, Zero was wearing a simple yet elegant white dress with red roses decorating his pale slender neck and his waist. He was also wearing a wig that have the same color as his hair. Even If the pureblood didn't want to admit it, Zero was gorgeous in that picture. And his smile, it was so sweet and loving, just like a smile of a gently mother. Unable to see the picture anymore he put the picture on his desk. He moved toward his bed, but his mind wasn't in check at that time and as a result, the pictures fell on the floor scattered. He was about to pick them up, but something cought his eye. It was a picture of Zero during his pregnancy. Suddenly all he could see was black.

The great Kaname Kuran, the pureblood prince had fainted due to the shock of seeing someone pregnant.

( With Yuu and Ziel - Ziell's room)

"Hey Yuu I think our present is going to wake up soon"

"Really?" Yuu asked Ziell in a confused tone "But I don't think that he will be awake for another five days"

"No, I think he is waking up"

Yuu sighed "Fine, let's go meet him" he was about to open the door when he suddenly remembered something "Ziell aren't you going to color your hair silver again?"

Ziell shook his head "Nope, if I dyed my hair silver I think our present might be confused he would probably run away the second he saw me." He sighed in disappointment. "Hey what if I dyed my hair green?" he asked excitedly.

Yuu gave him a knowing look "You know…, whether you dyed your hair silver, green, or whatever color you want to dye your hair, he's going to try running away the second he saw us." He said it in a somewhat dejected tone.

"I guess you are right. Let's go, I want to meet him while I'm still sane" Ziell said in a playful tone as he walked past Yuu and went ahead to open the door.

(With Zero ~Dream again~)

Slowly, Zero opened his eyes as he began to regain consciousness yet again. He stood up and began to examine his surroundings. Now all he could see was black. "I'm in another dream aren't I?" he muttered to no one in particular.

But someone heard him and answered "Yes."

Zero quickly turned his head towards the familiar voice behind him. Then, he realized that he was inside a cinema with no one except for himself and that person who is currently sitting gracefully in a chair at the top row a few feet behind him. He growled as he noticed the person he had been staring smirked knowingly at him. "What are you doing here Kuran?" he asked angrily. "Are you here to show me some ridiculous show or something? If you are…don't bother. I won't believe that kind of dream anyway. And besides, you and I hate each other! So, this is got to be a dream and I'll believe that this is a dream until I woke up and died by someone's hands other than you in the future!"

The Kaname who had been sitting at the back row frowned. "Say whatever Zero, but you ARE and Will be mine" he said confidently, all trace of sadness was gone from his face, replaced by determination.

Unknowingly, Zero trembled at Kaname's words.

"Please take a seat, Zero, the movie is about to start" Kaname said politely as he patted the seat beside him.

Zero scoffed "As if I will ever sit next to you" he was about to sit at the chair closest to him when he felt his body being lifted up. "What the hell?! Put me down Kuran!" he screamed loudly as he tried to break free from whatever trick did the vampire prince used on him.

"I'll give you two options Zero…You watch there in mid air or you watch the movie while sitting next to me." Kaname, as usual being polite pureblood put his poker face mask on as he said those words. "I'll drop you" he teased in a playful tone.

"Fine! I'll sit next to you." Zero muttered dejectedly. With that said Kaname flew Zero above him and released his hold on Zero trough his power. When he did, he readily opened his arms and caught Zero in his arms before his bosy could touched the soft carpet. "L-Let me go" Zero stuttered as he blushed cutely. He tried to struggle, but since the pureblood had a pretty good grip on him, after a few tries he gave up and surrender himself to be held in Kaname's strong hands.

"Surrendering so soon, what happened to the feisty hunter I once knew?" Kaname asked wonderingly.

"Well you aren't letting me go, so why bother." Zero pouted.

Kaname smiled. "Glad you understand" he said happily. Then he sat on a chair with Zero in his lap.

"Aren't you going to put me down so that I can sit next to you?" Zero asked with hopefully.

"Nope" was the only answer he got. "The movie is starting" Kaname whispered in his captive's sensitive ears, making his captive shiver.

Zero had been trying his best in ignoring the pureblood as the movie was about to start, but he found himself unable to do so. How can he, when he could practically feel the pureblood's breath against the back of his neck.

Then without any notification, the movie started.

At first Zero didn't see anything on the screen, but then he saw blurry images. Finally after a few blurry images were shown, a clear picture appeared.

On the screen was a picture of a huge Mansion, surrounded by lilies and red roses.

"What is that place?" Zero asked unconsciously.

Kaname smiled lovingly at the silverette's question "It's our home" he said longingly "Hurry up and be mine, Zero" he whispered sweetly before he vanished.

"What?!" Zero turned around, but he didn't see Kaname behind him. Then he realized that he was once again in a completely black place.

Slowly he could hear giggling from somewhere near him.

He looked around him, but all he could see was black. "Who are you? Show yourself!" Zero shouted to the unfamiliar voice he heard. Somehow, he felt like he knew those voices.

No answer was heard and everything went quiet.

Zero scratched his head and sighed. He thought he was imagining things, but suddenly he felt something behind him. Before he could turn around, something heavy landed on his back and was pinning him to the ground.

"I found mommy" came a sound behind him.

A/N: i hope you enjoy this chapter :3


	6. Awakening and preparation

A/N: Three more days before Christmas! Can't wait to meet Santa lol Anyway, Special thank you to: **Strawberry Sauce** (btw sorry for the confusion, the next chapter after this will include further explanation :)), **Meagan28**, **SexyBVirgo**, and **hellwitch** for your review XD Furthermore, i wanted to give a super special thanks to **SexyBVirgo** and **hellwitch** for your continuous reviews! You just can't magine how happy i'm reading your reviews :) And to anyone who read this, favorite or followed Thanks!

P.S: to SexyBVirgo (If you somehow read this): Thank's for updating The Proposal, because of your update I ended up posting this chapter today instead of tomorrow XP

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. I just own Raito, Yuu,Ziell, some probably future children and this story

Chapter 6: Awakening and preparation

Story begin~

(With Zero – Guest room)

Zero woke up startled. His eyes were as big as tennis balls and he was drenched in sweat, why? There's only one reason. He had just dreamt the worst dream of his life! For the entire life that he had and will pass, he had never expected himself to have a dream about that sick twisted bastard, who bared the name of the one and only, Kaname Kuran.

He tried to calm down as much as possible by taking deep breaths and face the facts. As he remembered, he and the pureblood prince were surely mortal enemies. But after the strange dream assaulted his mind, he couldn't believe that he had to admit that he didn't think badly of the pureblood anymore. Why did he change his mind just like that? He had no idea, he just felt that way for some reason unknown even to him. After a long inner debate with his inner self, he finally came to a conclusion that it was only a dream and he should just forget about it, and he also made an important mental note to never mention the dream he just had to anyone that is alive, especially Kaien Cross. Who knows what the idiot headmaster might and could do with such humiliating information?

Finally having enough of his self musing, he observed the room thoroughly. As he was conscious enough of his surrounding and not thinking of a certain brunette that kept on invading his mind continuously as he woke up, he noticed that he was in a large dark room. The size of the room itself was twice as big as his room back at the academy, but what made him anxious was the fact that the room was practically made of Silver. The desk, chair, drawer, door, bed, and even the floor were made of pure silver. Carefully, he slid himself out of the silky fabric made of silver that is currently hugging him tightly. When he stepped out of the bed onto the cold silver floor, his body was immediately assaulted by immense pain. He didn't know where the pain was coming from, but he could tell that he was probably being drugged by something. Suddenly he heard the door cracked open, revealing a Blonde man with deep blue eyes.

"Also, Sie haben wirklich aufgewacht" the blonde said rather uninterestedly, but his eyes were telling a different story as they were staring directly at Zero, observing every little move the silverette made. Slowly, like a beast coming to his prey, Yuu moved closer and closer to Zero. He made his steps loud and clear that it made Zero almost flinch every time he took another step closer to him. Eventually, Yuu was right in front of Zero, taking the silverette's figure into consideration. Just by his smell, Yuu could already tell that he was a vampire, but somehow the prefect carried another strong scent covering almost his vampire scent. He couldn't understand his other scent and why did it overwhelm his vampire scent. When he was close enough, he knelt down beside the silverette and tilted his head so that he could face the silver beauty's face clearly. "Was bist du?" he asked coldly. His eyes were blank and his face showed no expression whatsoever.

Zero doesn't know why, but the man in front of him scared him. He had never felt that kind of fear before. Even when he faced the pureblood prince, he didn't feel scared even a little bit. Zero was about to voice his mind when, he realized that he didn't know what was the man in front of him was saying to him, so he opted to stay quiet.

Tired of waiting for an answer from the silver beauty before him, Yuu moved his right hand so that it was firmly holding Zero's slender neck in its grip. "Antworte mir boy!" he commanded impatiently.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a small ball of light came flying into the room and hit Yuu square on the head, making a small red bump visible. Yuu, with teary eyes turned his head towards the door "Warum hast du das getan? Ziell " he said with tear filled eyes as whimpered like a small wounded dog.

The one called Ziell stepped into the room with a clenched fist. With a single swift and smooth flick of his hand, another ball of light was formed and it flew from his hands and met the soft golden target known as Yuu's head. "Don't bully him, Yuu." He said warningly. "And he is Japanese, so why did you speak German? Of course he wouldn't understand anything you just said and would get scared."

"Oh, so that's why" Yuu replied dumbly which earned another smack on his head from Ziell.

"Maybe it would be best if you let go of him Yuu…his eyes are starting to glow red"

Hearing the raven's words, Zero was suddenly aware that he was letting his vampiristic side came out without him noticing. Just as quickly as it turned red, it was quickly turned back into his usual gleaming lilac. With a new found vigor, he struggled relentlessly and this time he managed to overcome his fear and was successful in getting out of the blonde's grip. Almost franticly, he made a mad dash toward the door that was left opened when the raven came in earlier.

"Not so fast" said the blonde and the raven in unison. The two of them each grabbed the silverette's hands and pinned him down on the hard and cold silver tiles. "Where do you think you are going?" the two asked in unison again. Both of their eyes were filled with amusement with a slight glint of lust.

Being pinned down by two people who had extremely evil presence was a horrible feeling for Zero. He didn't know why but all he could think of running away from the two of them. But being as scared as he is, he didn't let it show in his eyes. He buried the fear at the back of his mind and put his rebelious face on. "What do you want with me you freak? Let me go! I have no business with you!" he shouted desperately as he continued to struggle, but to no avail.

The blonde chuckled. "He is an unusual one indeed, no wonder Raito gave him to us" he said smirking somewhat evilly.

As he mention the name Raito, Zero's eyes widen, but he quickly schooled his feature so that the two didn't notice.

But the two did notice the slight change in Zero's eyes.

"So you know Raito…" the raven spoke suddenly, breaking the silence that lingered for a while.

Zero averted his eyes and tuned his head to the side so that his eyes were covered by his long bangs. "No, I don't know him" Zero answered as a matter of factly.

"I think you do…" the blonde imposed.

"I just met him the night he kidnapped me, okay, so let me go already I have nothing to do with the likes of you." Zero shouted loudly, his voice was filled with malice.

"I think you do~" the blonde said in a sing song tone.

"You see…you are our present" the raven finished, grinning happily.

"What?!" Zero shouted again, this time it was filled with pure horror. "Let me go!" he demanded.

"No way, I think we will enjoy our present for a while longer" said Yuu happily.

"Yup" Ziell nodded in agreement.

"NO way! Let me go!" Zero struggled again. What present? These two has got to be kidding, I'm not going to be a present to some psycho or to anyone for a matter of fact.

Suddenly, Ziell hold out his free hand and placed it in front of Zero's face. "Sleep for now, prey" he said grinning. Inside, his beast was jumping happily, and so is Yuu's. They are definitely gong to enjoy having the silverette.

Before he know it, all Zero could see was black.

When Zero's body gone limp, two faced each other and smiled somewhat evilly. "My room?" asked Yuu enthusiastically.

Ziell smiled with the same amount of eagerness "Your room"

(With Kaname – In front of Kaname's room – Time: 09.45)

Takuma hastily knocked at the door to Kaname's room. It was almost ten and the pureblood hasn't come out of his room. "Kaname-sama" he tried calling out to the brunette, but no answer was heard. "Kaname-sama" he called out again, but sill no answer. Slowly, Takuma started to get worried for his leader's well being, but he know that even he was forbidden to enter the brunette's room without permission, so he knocked again. Suddenly he heard soft "Wait a moment" coming from the other side of the room. Takuma sighed in relief when he heard the soft voice muffed by the door and began to regain his composure. Takuma stood there patiently as he waited for his leader to come out.

Meanwhile, Kaname was hastily getting prepared for his leave. It was really unlike him to overslept, but he couldn't help it. How can he comprehend such information in so little time? He quickly took a cold shower and dressed himself properly. Just as he was about to leave, his eyes caught the sight of the little box on his drawer. Just as he had thought, within that box was an engagement ring. Somehow he felt compelled to bring it with him, and so he did. He pocketed it in his right hip pocket alongside his box of blood tablet. For the pictures he received the night before, he kept it hidden in a locked box beside his bed just to make sure it was save.

He checked himself from up to bottom for the last time to make sure that he appeared appropriate in front the other before opening the door.

"Good morning Kaname-sama" greeted Takuma politely. A warm smile was plastered on his usual cheerful face.

"Good morning" Kaname replied his greeting with his usual elegance.

"If you are ready, Kaname-sama, Kain and Aidou are waiting for you downstairs." Takuma said respectfully as he bowed his head.

"I'm ready, Takuma. I'll leave the night class in your capable hands. And I believe you'll take care of the matter concerning Mei Sakuraba?"Kaname asked uninterestedly.

"Of course, Kaname-sama, I'll do my very best concerning the well being of the night class and also the investigation concerning Mei Sakuraba. I won't disappoint you" Takuma said confidently. He was feeling happy that he was trusted with an important task from the pureblood prince.

"Very well" Kaname said simply before he walked ahead of Takuma toward the top of the stairs.

Like the loyal follower he is, Takuma walked a few paces behind Kaname, keeping a close eye on his surrounding as he maintained his comforting smile. In some way or another, he felt like the pureblood was acting different somehow. His outer appearance may look like it was his usual self, but the aura he emitted was somehow a little different from his usual somewhat calming aura. "Is something bothering you Kaname-sama?" he asked curiously.

Kaname's eyes widen slightly in surprise. Fortunately for him, Takuma was walking behind him, so he couldn't see the change in the pureblood's feature, but inside the pureblood was scolding himself for being discovered, and by his trusted friend no less. "I'm okay Takuma" he lied. He wasn't alright in the least. The pictures from last night still bother him, a lot. Even right now, as he was walking, he could clearly picture Zero in his mind like it was there somehow, for all this time.

After walking for a while, Kaname finally arrived at the top of the stairs. Gracefully, he placed a hand at the handrail and looked at the two noble vampires in front of him.

The two vampires quickly acknowledged his presence and turned his head at the direction at the pureblood prince. Both of them readily receive any command given by the brunette.

"Kain, Aidou, let's get going"

"Yes, Kaname-sama" answered the two of them simultaneously.

After that, time passed quickly for the three of them as they head to Germany to rescue Zero.

A/N: Thank you for reading, i hope you enjoy this and please review :)


	7. YXZ first meeting n more info

A/N: Special Thank you to: **SexyBVirgo**, **kanamexzero fan (Guest)**, **Strawberry Sauce**, **Meagan28**, and **hellwitch **for your reviews, i really apreciate them XD And to anyone who read this story, favourited, or followed, Thank you :) P.S to: **Strawberry Sauce** (If you somehow read this): Sorry, but more information about the one who called Zero 'mommy' would have to wait till the next chapter.

Disclaimer: i do not own Vampire Knight

Chapter 7: YXZ first meeting n more info.

(With Yuu and Ziell - Yuu's room)

Immediately after Yuu and Ziell brought Zero to Yuu's room, the two of them placed him in a large bird cage made of silver.

Suddenly as Ziell was about to lock the door to the cage he noticed something at the corner of Yuu's room. "Hey… Yuu…." he called out to the blonde hasitantly.

"What's wrong Zel?"

"Why are you still keeping that bike? It was like…I don't know…two hundred years old?" he asked amusedly.

"Ah…. That bike brought back so many memories, so i kept it as a momento" Yuu replied simply.

Ziell smiled "It was two hundred years ago wasn't it? The first time we met eachother."

(Flashback - around two hundred years ago)

It was a nice sunny day, the gentle breeze made Ziell's hair flutter as he rode his bike to school. As he was passing the cherry blossom field he saw a boy staring at a cherry blossom. The boy was truly gorgeous, his silky golden hair fluttering, his soft yet sharp blue eyes, and his pale skin. He really looked like God's descendant. While he was mesmerized by the beautiful sight he didn't realize that he lost control of his bike and smacked his head straight into a pole.

Ziell grunted as he tried to get up, but suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his right leg. He moaned in agony as he rubbed his sore leg.

Suddenly, out of the blue, the boy who had been staring at the cherry blossom appeared and squatted down beside him. "Are you okay? Can you get up?" the blonde asked as he reached out his hand to help him.

Ziell was dumfounded for a while, but he shook his head and answered hasitantly "N-no I'm okay. It's just a minor injury anyway" he forced a smiled. After he said that, he hastily got up as he tried his best to redeem his cries. It hurts! But, even if he was able to stand up, his leg wouldn't budge.

The blonde watched Ziell as he stagger on his way towards his bike. Finally the blonde felt somethng deep inside him snapped. He walked towards Ziell's bike and positioned it near , he grabbed the raven's left arm to help him got up on his own bike."You can't even walk properly! How do you suppose to get to school in that condition?" he said somewhat angrily to Ziell before he sighed quite loudly.

Ziell blushed hard and tried to struggle, but it was pointless. The raven was stronger than he was despite of his beautiful appearance.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Miketsukami Yuu, but please just call me Yuu. And you are?" the blonde introduced himself as he smiled gently.

"U-um…my name is Ziell Schnitt, second year, and everyone usually calls me el" the raven blushed slightly as he answered.

"What? second year?!"

"Uh… yeah, what's wrong with that?" Ziell looked confused.

"Nothing, it's just I have never seen you around, that's all"

"Oh…. I see…." Ziell sighed, he looked somewhat relieved

"By the way…"

"Hmmmm?"

"We're almost late"

"What?! Shoot! if I'm late again the teacher will kill me for sure"

"Well in that case" Suddenly Yuu got on Ziell's bike."I'll give you a ride to school" he said as he grinned.

Ziell was hesitant for a moment but he can't just refuse since Yuu had already got on his bike. He put his hands around Yuu's waist and Yuu quickly cycled his bike to school.

When they arrived at school, the ever so noble blonde quickly parked Ziell's bike and help him get to his class.

(Some times passed - still flashback)

Ziell's right foot was still sore because of the accident, so his friends helped him got to the infirmary. But as soon as they arrived, his friends excuse themselves and left him all alone. Ziell was surprised by his friends' cold action but he decided to forget about it and staggered his way to the infirmary bed.

As he was approaching the bed he heard a snoring sound. He got curious and opened the curtain. He was stunned when he realized that it was Yuu who had been sleeping soundly in the infirmary's bed 'Why the hell is this guy here' he thought dumbly. Suddenly his leg felt weak and he fell down with a loud clatter sound. "Ouch!" Ziell grunted as he realized that now he had a cut on his left arm.

Yuu woke up in surprise. He smelt blood. He quickly scanned the infirmary and locked his gaze at the others. When he noticed that blood was flowing from Ziell's left hand he jumped out of bed and squatted down beside him. He sighed as he examine Ziell's wound "Man….how can you get two injuries at the same day, huh? And serious injuries at that…."

Ziell grunted "Well I dunno maybe today is my unlucky day or something."

"Hmmm.. I don't think it have anything to do with your luck" Yuu sighed. If he doesn't warp the wounded are fast he was sure he would get into bloodlust soon.

"I'm sorry….."

"No….it's okay" Yuu suddenly picked Ziell in bridal style and put him on the infirmary bed. During that time Yuu's eyes turned slightly red for a moment, but fortunately Ziell was too flustered to realize. Despite of his determination to never drink blood again he couldn't help himself, the blood smelt so tempting. Unknowingly he leaned closer and started to lick the blood. It tasted delicious, a mix of salty, sweet, and bitter that blended with each other perfectly and it slightly tasted like a mix of roses and lavender.

"Hnnmgh….W-wha-t are y-you doing?" Ziell blushed hard and tried to pull his hand away but Yuu tighten his grip and his effort was useless.

"I'm disinfecting your wound, see?" he continue to lick Ziell's wound.

"S-sto-p i-t….it hurts…hnngh…"

"Stay still. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm only disinfecting your wound. And besides it will only hurt at the beginning" he gave Ziell a reassuring smile and continued to lick his wound. He was sure that he's already got addicted to his blood.

Ziell moaned in pain as Yuu keep on licking his wound. After a while, when he think that the blood wouldn't oozing out anymore, Yuu stopped licking Ziell's wounded area and grabbed a bundle of bandage and bandaged Ziell's wound.

"Thank you" Ziell said when Yuu finished bandaging him.

"No problem at all, now" Suddenly he grabbed Ziell's ankle and started to remove his shoe.

"W-what are you doing?! Let go!" Ziell struggled and tried to kick Yuu away but he missed and Yuu ended up pinning his ankle down

"Stay still would you? I'm only going to bandage your feet."

Ziell blushed hard" W-well you could have told me in advance before doing it can't you?!" he managed to retort back.

"Yes yes I'm sorry my dear princess" He said mockingly

"W-what did you call me just now?"

"Princess~ is there something wrong with it?"

"Yes there is! First off all I'm a dude"

Yuu laughed at him. "Yeah…." He looked sad as he said that but he managed to cover it with a smile. "I'm gonna inform the teacher, so stay still and have a good rest okay Hime-sama" He said teasingly at Ziell then he patted him on the head. "And be more careful from now on okay." his face was full of concern.

Ziell was stunned but he managed to nod in response. What's with his sudden mood changes?

Yuu smiled and waved his good bye.

After Yuu closed the door to the infirmary, the room suddenly became silent and cold. Ziell decided to get some sleep, but after 10 minutes of closing his eyes he couldn't bring himself to fall asleep. "Why is this room so damn gloomy!" he shouted as he burst out of frustration. Suddenly the door opened "It's an infirmary, what do you expect?"

"Yuu!" the raven shouted dumbly in surprise.

"Yo.." Yuu smiled at him as he walked closer towards him."My my, it seemed that the injured princess is still awake" he leaned his face close to Ziell.

Ziell flinched and blushed slightly "Well of course ! How can I sleep in such a gloomy room?" he managed to talk back.

"Hmm….why do you think it's gloomy?"

"T-that….umm….maybe because it's too quiet here…."

Yuu suddenly got on top of Ziell and pinned him down "Then let's make some noise" he smirked.

Wha ? L-let go !" Ziell tried to struggle but it was fruitless.

(**NSFW !** A/N: This was written by my friend)

(Ziell POV)

"No way" he said plainly as he started to unbutton my shirt.

My eyes widen in surprise. What the hell is wrong with this guy? I thought shocked. "G-get off me!" I tried to push him away, but he grabbed me and pulled me up to him. He leaned closer and kissed me. I felt something inside me changing with me ended up unconsciously kissed him back. He put his hands up my shirt and started to play with my nipple. I let out a small moan as his lips left mine, trailing down my neck. A loud moan escaped my lips as he brushed over the sensitive part of my neck and went down my nipple.

"Fuck.." I cursed as he licked my nipple and pinching the other one.

Then he started to unbutton my pants and I realized what we're doing.

"S-stop !" I said as I tried to push him away.

He stopped and said "Why do I want to stop ? I'm enjoying this" he smirked and slipped his hands into my pants" And I bet you are enjoying this too cuz you're already as hard as a rock" I just sat there breathing heavily as he stroke my penis gently.

"Pervert.." I said as I let him do whatever he wants with me.

He chuckled as he said " Don't worry. I'm gonna make you feel a pleasure that you've never experience before" with that he started to take off my clothes and his. I felt my heart going a million miles per hour as he took off his clothes and I blushed.

"Heh, your face is as red as a tomato" he teased as he bit my ear. I shivered and blushed even more. Then he shoved two fingers into my mouth and said "lick it "

I reluctantly abide to his order and started to lick and suck his fingers while he played with my nipple with his other hand.

He started to pinch my nipple and I moaned in pleasure as I continue to lick his fingers. "Heh, you like it when I pinch your nipple huh?" He smirked and continued his ministration. "Then you're going to love the next one" He took out his fingers from my mouth and spread my legs.

"W-what are you-" Before I could finish my sentence he slipped a finger inside my anus. I gasped and he started to move in circular motion.

"S-stop…taa..take it out" I cried in pain but he won't take it out.

"No I can't. if I don't prepare you properly I could tear your ass apart later" ha sad as he slipped another finger inside my anus and began to stretch it open. I cried in pain but soon, it turns into moans of pleasure as his fingers touch my prostate.

"See, you are enjoying this" he chuckled as I blushed. Suddenly he removed his fingers from my ass and said "Hey, you want to know something?"

"Eh? What?" I replied

"You're cute when you blush" He said as he stroke my cheek which made me blush even harder, then he continued his sentence "That makes me want to do it to you" suddenly he held my hands above my head.

"W-wha?!" before I could finish asking he inserted his cock in my ass and I screamed in pain. At first I felt a crazy amount of pain but when his cock hit my prostate it felt good and I moaned in pleasure. The last thing I remembered was when we both came at the same time. Then I passed out.

(Back to normal POV)

After what happened between the two of them, Ziell started to avoid Yuu, but suddenly Yuu approached him after school ended. Un knowingly,Ziell shivered as he remembered his first time being taken from him, Yuu's every single touch still lingers in his body, his sweet yet harsh words, his kisses, he remember every single bit of it. He wanted to forget, yet he couldn't. When Yuu walked closer to him, Ziell was really scared, that he closed his eyes.

Suddenly, Yuu realized what he had done to him, he moved closer and stopped right in front of him. "Please forget what happened yesterday" he said coldly then he continued to walk past him.

Ziell was dumfounded. He thought that Yuu would do something to him again, but he didn't. In frustration, Ziell ran towards the rooftop. As soon as he got there, he closed the door and fell on his knees.

"What was I thinking ?" he said softy "What was I expecting….of course he would say that..we are both guys after all…." Somehow he could fell that tears are forming and his chest tightened "Yet what am I feeling….my heart hurts..s-so much…." He started to cry.

After his cries stopped, he walked to the edge of the rooftop. "IDIIOOT!" he shouted as hard as he could, then he slapped his own face "I gotta forget..no…I have to forget!" he said to himself as he clenched his fists.

Since then, whenever Ziell walk pass Yuu or when their eyes met each other, Ziell heart would start to ache and beat faster.

A week has passed since they had that conversation and Ziell couldn't take it anymore. He hate it when Yuu avoided him and it hurts hi when he sees Yuu's dark stares and fake smiles. After gathering all his courage, he walk towards Yuu. He called out to him "Yuu!" but Yuu ignored him and started to quicken his pace. "Hey ! Yuu! Hey, you bastard! Are you deaf ?! " Ziell started to quicken his pace and continued to shout at Yuu. Finally, Yuu snapped and dragged Ziell to the back of the school building. He pinned him to the wall. "WHAT?!" Yuu said coldly.

Ziell was shocked by Yuu's sudden harsh word that he started to cry, but he decided to hold back his tears."Ugh…what I wanted to say…was…" before he could finish his sentence, tears started to flow down his cheek. "I love you…." he managed to say softly.

Yuu was surprised. His face softened and he held Ziell's face in his hands. He smiled gently at him as he pressed his head to Ziell's. "Me too.." he said smiling.

(End Flashback)

(Back with Yuu and Ziell - Yuu's room)

"Hey, somehow i have a really bad feeling just now" Yuu said worriedly.

"Me too"

_**(Extra Information about the seed that was eaten by Zero in Chapter 1)**_

The color of the seed eaten was: blue.

Here's how the legend goes: "One who ate the blue sacred seed will have his/her life changed drastically. If one who ate it was a human being, he/she has a fifty-fifty chance to die within a week after that person ate the sacred blue seed. If one who ate it was something else, be it an ex-human, vampire, werewolf, angel, fallen angel, or a demon, he/she **WILL **find his fated one and **MUST** be mated to that fated person. His/her fated one and their most likely future will be shown in a form of a **dream**. If they failed to be mated in a week time, he/she **would die** and so is his/her fated one. **But**, if the one who ate it didn't know about the legend, be it a human being or another, he/she wouldn't be affected whatsoever."

A/N: Sorry, this chapter ended up telling more about Yuu and Ziell instead of Kaname and Zero, I'll try to make the next chapter more focused on Kaname and Zero.

Please review :3


	8. Revelation and The Turning Point

A/N: Special Thank you to: **SexyBVirgo**, **Meagan28**, and **hellwitch** for your reviews XD I really, really appreciate them. And to anyone who read this story, favourited, or followed, Thank you :)

Disclaimer: i do not own Vampire Knight

Chapter 8: Revelation and turning point

Story begin~

(with Yuu and Ziell – Yuu's room)

"Ziell are you finished with the preparation?"

"Not yet…give me five more minutes...Wait I already got it, it's finished!"

"Okay then, let's begin"

"Wait a sec, I have one more touch to make sure it would be safe"

"Just hurry up, we have to get this over with so he could proceed, and we're going up soon"

"I know, I know… Geez that Raito is always making us do the hard part every time"

"Don't complain, we both know that this is for the best"

"I know, but still…If we lost the two of them, it would be a real shame"

"A real shame indeed, but we must do it, for their sakes"

"Okay it's ready"

"Good"

With that being said, Ziell started to chant a strange language that only he himself know what it meant. After a few phrases were voiced, a large magic circle started to form on the floor near where Zero was.

(With Zero – Dream~)

Zero was slowly waking up again after being woken up several times and was put to sleep again for several times in a day's time. But this time, instead of seeing Kaname, he saw Yuu and Ziell in front of him. It was like the two of them expected Zero to wake up.

"It took you long enough, for a second there I thought you had crossed the other side or something" Yuu joked with a serious tone. Somehow, seeing Yuu reminded Zero of Senri Shiki.

"What do you guys want with me?!" Zero shouted suddenly. He had had enough. First of all, a guy he just met kidnapped him, and then there were those strange dreams disturbing his every thought, and then there were two weirdoes trying to talk to him. And it was draining him, both mentally and physically, but mostly mentally.

"You should explain it to him, Yuu. And by that I mean everything necessary" Ziell suddenly said breaking the silence caused by Zero's uproar.

"Fine" yuu muttered and he stepped closer to Zero "Hey kid, do you now the legend of the blue sacred seed?"

Zero shook his head "No, I don't know" he answered

"Then, let me tell you, here's how the legend goes 'One who ate the blue sacred seed will have his/her life changed drastically. If one who ate it was a human being, he/she has a fifty-fifty chance to die within a week after that person ate the sacred blue seed. If one who ate it was something else, be it an ex-human, vampire, werewolf, angel, fallen angel, or a demon, he/she **WILL** find his fated one and **MUST** be mated to that fated person. His/her fated one and their most likely future will be shown in a form of a **dream**. If they failed to be mated in a week time, he/she **would die** and so is his/her fated one. **But**, if the one who ate it didn't know about the legend, be it a human being or another, he/she wouldn't be affected whatsoever.' But let me tell you a little secret, there was a last part that were often forgotten by the ancestor. It goes like this '**During his seventh day, the person who ate the fruit would do anything, and by that I mean ANYTHING to finish the bond/ to be mated to his fated one**"

"What a strange legend, but what are you trying to point out here?" Zero asked warily.

"You, Zero, ate the sacred blue seed"

The truth hit Zero square on his face. Unknowingly he murmured "So, either I'm going to have a family with three children with that fucking pureblood or I'm going to die?"

(With Kaname, Aidou and Kain – Germany – Airport)

"I can't believe that it's already night time" Aidou groaned in frustration. The three of them had just arrived in Germany and they were currently heading to the 'YXZ 901' corporation building. Even though they took Kaname's private jet to get there, it still took a while. And Aidou being Aidou, he didn't like being confined in a strange flying object that constantly vibrates, not to mention the strange suffocating aura emitted by his beloved pureblood prince that constantly made him on edge since they got inside the confine of the private jet.

While Aidou's statement wasn't really being directed at anyone in particular, Kain being the good Samaritan, said what he had in mind about his cousin's ridiculous statement. "Well, what do you expect Hanabusa? Just think of the distance between Japan and here. Six hours of flying can be considered fast." Kain stated simply, gaining some of his cousin's attention. Really, his cousin can be quite a handful sometimes, and not forget to mention that he was a blabber mouth. From time to time Kain would wonder of why he put up with his cousin annoying behavior. Maybe it was because he had known Aidou since he was little, yes that's the most probable answer, but his heart knew what the truth was and it was certainly not that. Suddenly, Aidou spoke again, breaking him from him self-musing.

"Yeah, I know!" Aidou puffed his cheek as he pouted "I'm just saying" he murmured silently.

Somehow regaining his confidence, Aidou spoke again. This time it was a question and it was directed to the brunette who is walking ahead of the two nobles. "Kaname-sama, may I know why did you decide to rescue that pitiful Level D?" Aidou asked bluntly. That question had been floating in his mind for sometimes now and since he was expected to be a part of the rescue team, he wanted something to encourage himself to save the prefect whom he always thought as a piece of dirt that was not worth mentioning.

Kaname stopped dead on his tracks before he turned around to face Aidou. His usual burgundy eyes turned into slits and the rude blonde could see that there were a slight red in those piercing chocolate orbs. "My reasons are none of our concern" he said sternly. Despite what he just said, his mind was in total wreck. He himself didn't know why he wanted to save the silver prefect. At first he thought it was because of his duty as a guardian to the school, but now he wasn't so sure that it was his real reason. He was so sure that he hated the prefect, so how could his hatred change in so little time? Unless, he never hated the prefect in the first place. Sure, the silverette occasionally irked him in a way that only the silver beauty could do, but maybe it just made him more fascinated by his peculiar acts. When he thought about it, he felt like it might just be the answer. And the answer is fact that he never hated the silver beauty. If he had to admit, he might even love the boy. Then his mind drifted off into the past, he remembered the first time they met each other. At first, what caught his attention he was his unusual fascinating beauty, his silver soft hair, and those gleaming lilac orbs. Then, there was his rebellious act which only made him more interesting in the pureblood's eyes. Even when the little boy hurt him, it pleases him deep down. It made him sure that there were still some people left in this disorderly world who have free will and the existence of freedom. Yes, freedom….that's what he wanted the most in this cruel world he lived in. Freedom.

As they continued their way to exit the airport, Kaname's eyes caught a slight glimpse of Raito's silver hair and his piercing green eyes. With the elegance and stealth of a cat, Kaname left the duo and moved passed many people with ease. There was one thing in his mind, and that is to beat the life out of Raito. He will make him pay for kidnapping Zero. Without him realizing, he was already outside the airport. He looked around, but he found no trace whatsoever from the thief. Somewhere in the distance, he could hear rapid footsteps and decide that it would be best to keep his guard up. When he realized that the footsteps were coming from his companion he relaxed and waited until they come to him.

Aidou and Kain who could finally catch up with the pureblood huffed heavily. They had bumped into a million people inside the airport and it was really tiring, why wouldn't they if they got hit every time they bumped into someone and also let's not forget about the chasing and the hiding from a mass of girls and angry boys. How the pureblood managed to get away easily despite his appearance, they didn't know and they most likely wanted to know how. "K-kaname….Sama…is there something bothering you?" the blonde asked as he tried to catch his breath. He always place the brunette at the top list of his concern.

"It's nothing, I thought I saw someone I know" The pureblood answered coolly. "Let's be on our way"

Both Kain and Aidou nodded in response. They know that the question was not up for discussion and so they will not mention it until their king deemed that they were to know his answer.

"It's good to know that you are finally here Kaname-sama" Raito suddenly appeared before them in kneeling position. A huge smile adored his seemingly innocent face.

Kaname immediately focused his eyes on the silver haired kidnapper in front of him. "Why are you here? And why were you expecting me?" his tone was passive and so was his outer appearance. Deep down, he was like a time bomb. He was ready to blow the silver headed kidnapper's head off his body.

Raito stood up and bowed slightly. "I'm here to make sure of something concerning you Kaname-sama. And I'm expecting you to come here because if you were to come late, HE would die"

"Explain what you mean by that!" Aidou interrupted. He, being an overly talk active person as usual was not happy that he wasn't included in an important conversation.

Sadly, poor Aidou pick a wrong time this time, since he received a death glare from the pureblood which immediately shut him up in an instant.

Inwardly Kaname was throwing a tantrum in his head. He was really, really upset about Aidou's interruption. If that blonde caused Raito to stop giving the information he needed desperately, he would surely, without a doubt kill the blonde noble cold bloodedly.

Raito just smiled as he watched Aidou shut his mouth like a little kid who is getting scolded by his mom. "It's okay Kaname-sama" he said reassuringly "And you two must be Hanabusa Aidou and Akatsuki Kain, I have heard about you two from Kaien." He grinned before adding "He said that Aidou was a bundle of sunshine that just need to have a right direction so that he wouldn't ended up on the street like a whore or something and if I remember correctly he said that Kain is just a shy person underneath his stone wall of a face and heart and maybe if he was lucky he would get laid someday" Raito laughed at loud after he said those words. If his prediction was right, the blonde would gave him a sarcastic remark right… about….. Now.

"What was that? I'm sorry I didn't quite catch what you were saying just now" Aidou asked sarcastically. His eyes were filled with fire and he was clenching his hands tightly. If it wasn't for his cousin Kain stopping him for advancing, he would have frozen Raito on the spot. 'How dare he! I'm so gonna freeze his ass!' The blonde thought angrily.

Raito was outwardly laughing his ass off. That blonde bundle of melted ice is probably going to be the highlight of his evening for the day. The shocked look on Aidou's face when he said the word 'whore' was priceless. His face was physically turned as white and as hard as a brick wall stone!

Finally had quite enough of laughing like a mad man, he coughed and straightened himself up. "Now let's get to the heart of the matter. Now I'll ask you three questions Kaname-sama, and I'm going to need your full support in answering truthfully"

"Okay, what are your questions?" Kaname asked impatiently. He was really not fond of wasting his precious time, moreover if it was concerning Zero.

"Okay, first, do you want to rescue Kiryu Zero?"

"Yes"

"Do you care for the boy, even a little bit?"

"Yes" the pureblood answered again, this time he mentally added 'Of course I care for the boy! If not why would I came here personally in the first place, what a stupid question' he huffed mentally.

"The last question is… would you complete the bond between the two of you?" This time Raito eyes were filled with amusement as he brought out the big gun.

Kaname was shocked, inwardly and outwardly. He really doesn't know what to say. In one hand, he wanted to complete the bond, oh how long had he been longing to bite that slender pale neck of the silverette and to taste his surely unique taste of blood. But on the other hand, he would only made the prefect life worse after he completed the bond because of the senate, and being bonded with a Level D would undeniably bring shame to his family, and he didn't want that. And what's going to happen to Yuki if she found out? But then again, if he didn't complete the bond, he had a feeling that the prefect would die. Now he was in a real dilemma, he really wanted to answer that he would complete the bond, but with Aidou and Kain behind him staring intently at his back, can he say it? He didn't mind if Kain know about the bond, but with Hanabusa…things could get really messy. Finally his mind was made up, he would say it.

"So, what's your answer?" Raito tried to corner him. He knew what the pureblood was thinking and he wasn't planning to be the good guy so soon. And he was really looking forward to how Kaname's going to react.

"I-i…" Started the pureblood unsurely "I…"

A/N: Please review :3


	9. Rejection of true feeling

A/N: Sorry for not updating so soon. Anyway Special Thank you to: **SexyBVirgo**, **Meagan28**, **hellwitch** and **kanamexzero fan** for your reviews XD You guys really inspired me to continue writing this randomly made story :3 And to anyone who read, favorite, or followed Thank you :) P.S to: SexyBVirgo (if you somehow read this) Thank you so much, If you didn't update your story so soon, this chapter would probably be out a week from now or something :P

Disclaimer: i do not own Vampire Knight

Chapter 9: Rejecting true feeling

Story begin~

(With Zero – Dream)

"Why are you telling me all this?" Zero asked warily. Damn it those two know what would happen if they told me, those bastards! They might as well kill me right now. Why would they bother to keep me alive anyway, so what if Kuran die, I wouldn't care...maybe… For once in his life, he felt like he didn't want the pureblood sucker to die.

"It is because of the Destiny you two shared together" Yuu said passively. His eyes were blank as he showed no expression whatsoever.

Zero glared at his answer "What destiny?! The only destiny shared between the two of us it that, one of us is going to get killed and another is going to be the killer!" Yeah, that's right, we hate each other…

Both of Yuu and Ziell glared at him. They both said in unison "That is not your destiny!"

"Well, IT IS! Do you know why? It's because we hate each other!" Zero spat back. When he said that, he felt his heart clenched and it hurts, it was like his heart had been shot through by a bullet.

"No you don't! You love him! Admit it for your own good!" Ziell countered. Rapidly, his usual calm face turned bright red from anger.

"No! I don't love him I never will! And by the way, I refused to have a child with the likes of him. I would rather die than be bonded to that sick bastard!" Zero said again, this time a drop of tear slid down his face. He was confused of why did it happen. He touched his eyes in disbelieve. Why did I cry because of him? It isn't right. I hate him! He should just die for all I care…

"You are denying your real feelings Zero, and soon you will understand that you really do love him. Even though the two of you used to hate one another, the bond you shared with him will continue to grow until the two of you couldn't bear to hide it anymore. I hope you understand Zero." Yuu said trying to calm the anxious silver haired prefect.

Somehow, hearing Yuu said those words, Zero felt himself calmed down a little bit better than before. Unintentionally, he remembered why it all happened and came to a conclusion that it was entirely his fault. It was his own fault that he was kidnapped by Raito. It was because he wasn't strong enough at that time, and he's still weak now. And furthermore, by not making a bond, he was only dragging the pureblood down, and not to mention, the whole co-existence between the vampires and the humans. He couldn't do that just to save his pride. Deep inside he know that, but his pride is making him lose the sight of that he was supposed to do…What should I do…Kaname…

Before he realized it Yuu and Ziell had left him alone to the darkness.

(With Yuu and Ziell – Yuu's room aka ballroom)

"I don't like this Yuu"

"I know, but we don't have any other option"

"Why is everything had to be this difficult?!" Ziell groaned as he raised his hands up the air "And I was really excited to have someone to be our servant" he pouted.

"Well, I guess this is what happened if we mess around with Raito" Yuu sighed "Well, it's not like I hate our job…I think I quite like it" Yuu smiled gently in remembrance.

"It's not that I hate our job, it just disappointing you know, Zero's good looking and I thought that he was going to be ours" Now, Ziell was really pouting like a little kid.

"I know…Raito sucked egg"

"I agree" Ziell snickered.

(With Kaname – Airport plaza)

"I won't" Kaname said coolly. His mind is made up and he didn't intended on backing on his words. Furthermore he felt this is the right way. He had hurt Zero countless time, and he couldn't bear to hurt him again by completing the bond. Even if it meant that he had to restrain himself for the rest of his live, he would do it for Zero.

Raito was utterly shocked to hear those words from Kaname. He had been so sure that the pureblood will surely complete the bond, but it seemed that he was mistaken in this case. Even though he expected the brunette to answer yes, he knew why the pureblood had said he won't complete it. He knew the reason too well. "Very well, thank you for your time Kaname-sama " he said politely and turned around to search his pocket. Fishing out his cell phone from his jacket, he dialed a number and as soon as he was connected, he said "Hard Mode" before he hung up. Suddenly, he turned around again and threw a key toward Kaname before he disappeared with a smirk adoring his pale face.

Kaname, being a pureblood and all, caught the key easily. He looked at the key intently as he paid attention to it. Then, after checking the key, he believed that it is safe to assume that it was indeed a normal key. Having enough of looking at the key that seemed seemingly dangerous he turned it around in his hand for the last time before he pocketed it in his right hip pocket. As he placed it there, he couldn't help but felt the box inside it. He winced slightly as he touched it. It brought the memory of his previous unexpected occurrence about the pictures and not to mention, Zero.

The wince didn't escape Aidou's eyes and so he, the ever brave and loyal follower of Kaname, stepped closer to the pureblood "Kaname-sama, are you okay?" he asked full of concern. The pureblood hadn't been himself since Zero was kidnapped, but Aidou would have been a real fool if he asked the reason to the pureblood.

Kaname quickly regained his composure "I'm fine, Aidou. Come, let's head to the YXZ 901 Corporation building"

Kain and Aidou said "Yes, Kaname-sama" in unison. Somehow, the two couldn't help but feel the pureblood's dark aura surrounding them. Though they would never know why, because they are his followers and they would never question their king.

(With Yuu and Ziell – Yuu's room)

Yuu's phone rang a weird melodious tune. He picked it up quickly as he noticed that the call was from Raito. Before he managed to utter a single word, Raito beat him to it. "Hard Mode" he said from the other line. Then it went off.

Yuu and Ziell understood immediately.

"I can't believe Kaname-sama would answer no to such a beauty" Yuu sighed as he shook his head in somewhat disappointment.

"Well, he is the vampire prince, I guess Zero isn't worth the while for the likes of him" replied Ziell as he practically tossed Zero in a room that looked a lot like a dungeon or a torture room. Suddenly, Ziell turned his head to face Yuu. "Hey, why do we have to place him in this creepy place? Can't we just place him in my room or something?" somewhat Ziell was worried for Zero's state.

"It's for the show, Zel. And besides, it would be most interesting to see the prince enter this place to see Zero chained up in it. I think he would berserk and would probably kill us if that happened" A creepy grin began to form in Yuu's mouth."Hey, rip his clothes and take off his trousers while you're at it" he told Ziell as he was currently chaining Zero to the wall.

"Yeah, and then it will get us killed before he had the chance to complete the bond? No thanks' "Ziell scoffed. Sometimes he just couldn't understand Yuu.

"You are no fun, Ziell" Yuu pretend to pout cutely, but he failed miserably.

Seeing Yuu's pathetic attempt on pouting he sighed "Fine then, but you'll handle the pureblood when the time comes" the raven surrendered. He grabbed a knife from the corner of the room and sliced, Zero's shirt apart. Then he pulled his trousers off, leaving Zero's underwear still attached. "This is enough, right?"

"When I said trousers, I meant his underwear too" Yuu deadpanned.

"I know, it's just…you know…" Ziell blushed to the root of his ear.

"You really are hopeless, Ziell" Yuu teased happily. Then he proceeded on taking off Zero's underwear. Once it was taken off, Yuu stood up and beckoned Zill to follow him to the office. Tonight is going to be a long night for the two of them.

(With Kaname – In front of YXZ 901 building)

"There is a piece of paper stuck on the door, Kaname-sama" Kain said bluntly.

"I know, Kain" Kaname replied with his usual stoic face. Kaname moved closer and pull out the paper. When he pulled it, the door creaked open as if it was inviting them to come in.

Kain took the liberty to look into the door, and so he did just that. As he was expected the building was empty.

"Kaname-sama, the building seemed to be empty" Kain reported to Kaname.

The pureblood prince nodded in understanding "Yes Kain, it would seem that way." He gave the piece of paper for Kain to see.

On it was written 'Rest assured, the building is empty except for the two of us. I hope you will find the use of the key as not many people had managed to do. If you really want to save Zero, then I would ask that only Kaname Kuran enter the building. If he didn't come alone, something terrible may happen to the silverette. I hope for your full cooperation. YXZ'

"Damn" Kain cursed.

"Kaname-sama, please let me or Kain enter the building instead" Aidou pleaded. Something smelt fishy and he didn't like it. Furthermore he was having an incredibly bad feeling.

"No Aidou, they want me. And they will get what they want" Kaname's resolve was made up. He will save Zero.

With that said Kaname walked past Kain and Aidou and entered the dark building.

(With Zero – unused room / dungeon / torture room)

Zero felt dizzy. His head was spinning and he felt like puking all over the place.

"Where the hell am I?" he slurred, but he didn't get any answer he wanted. Then he focused on his vision. A dungeon. Was his first thought about the room.

The second thing that caught his attention was that he was chained on a wall. Then he noticed that there wasn't anything covering his lower half. Zero mentally groaned in his mind. Why did all of this happen to him? He asked himself. He knew that he was a monster, but still… Why is the world had to be so cruel on him? All he wanted was peace and silence and probably some happiness in his bitter life.

Somehow, despite his situation he couldn't stop himself from thinking about Kaname. He remembered the time when he bit the pureblood, in spite that he should have hated that part where he was weak that he was actually submitting, he couldn't help but think that he might actually liked the feeling of biting Kaname. And to taste his sweet yet poisonous blood. Also his dream. His somewhat nice yet dreadful dream.

Even though he was so sure before that he hated the pureblood, his minds kept on replying the scene from the dream over and over again. There with Kaname he felt like he was wanted, needed, and loved. He wanted to felt it, but he would be a real big idiot if he ever hoped to be with the vampire prince. Nevertheless, the dream invaded his mind like a plague and he didn't have the cure.

Suddenly he noticed a beeping sound from the corner of the room. He looked at the direction of the sound and he saw a big flat screen television there. At first what appeared on it was only a blur, but then he saw a familiar figure. Kaname.

A/N: I'm sorry of what Kaname said, but please bear with me and my crazy plot bunnies. Please review :)


	10. Lies and Acting

A/N: I'm really sorry for the late update TT I was busy with school and because I finished watching all 5 seasons of Merlin I had decided to change the plot and thus this chapter is born :P Anyway, special thank you to **SexyBVirgo**, **KxZ fan girl, hellwitch and simon uzumaki (Guest)** for your reviews XD And to anyone who read, favorite, or followed Thank you :) Again, sorry for the late update.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Chapter 10: Lies and Acting

Story begin~

(With Kaname – YXZ Corporation building)

Kaname Kuran walked in leisure as he entered the said building. As soon as he was inside, a gust of wind flew into the room and the door was completely sealed with a click sound followed by a seal that was casted on the door. The once glass door was now turned to stone and there were thousands of chains covering it, restricting it to the ground. In the distance he could hear Aidou banging on the door and yelling something, but right now he could have had been more careless for the blonde. There was only one thing in his mind, and it was the silver prefect.

Suddenly, he could feel that someone is watching him, but seeing no one was near where he stood, he simply brushed the feeling off.

The building he was currently in was about ten stories tall, and it was made completely of glass, but that was before the door closed on its own. Now it was like a prison with no windows, and there was only a circular stairs that leads to the top of the building.

Seeing that there's nothing wrong, Kaname turned to face the long and old staircase. He walked to the foot of the stairs and set his foot on the first staircase. When his feet touched it, he could hear a scream at the top of the building, as fast as he could he picked up his pace and speeded up. He was about to go faster, but a seeing the three doors before him, he put his steps into hold and stopped just before he crashed into the silver door front of him. He let out a long sigh before he put his hand on his pocket where he kept the ring, just to make sure he didn't lose it with his inhuman speed. He faced the doors before him and examined the door closely. He didn't want to choose the wrong answer now of all times, since he was sure that the scream belonged to Zero.

The door on the right is surprisingly made out of gold, and it had a key stuck in it. The door on the left is made out of stone, and it also had a key stuck in it. Finally, the door on the middle, it was made out of silver, but it didn't have a key stuck in it. By instinct, Kaname grabbed the key in his pocket and examined it closely again. Just as he had suspected, the once normal iron key, now turned into a silver one. Cautiously, he stepped closer and closer to the silver door, suddenly, he heard a scream again. Without a second thought he pushed they key into the key hole and entered the silver room.

He walked in somewhat a leisure pace, he knew what he would face, and he would be ready for whatever power his enemies had. He would face them and retrieve Zero. Upon walking for a several minute, he came upon a gigantic white door. Using his right hand he pushed it open.

"Welcome, Kaname-sama" said blonde haired male. His tone was polite, yet it carried a somewhat mocking tone in it. He was sitting on a big chair behind a large desk. Beside him, stood a jet black haired man with a laptop on his hands.

"Give him back to me" Kaname said seriously, his voice was filled with the sense of authority.

The blonde shook his head slowly. A smirk appeared on his face. "Sorry, Kaname-sama, we can't do that. See…, you have failed the test, so we won't give him back to you" there was a short silent moment before he finished what he wanted to say. "And besides, I think he won't want to go back to you anymore." Yuu couldn't stop himself from grinning "If you want to know why, then it's simple. He's now belonged to us." He stated as a-matter-of-factly

The raven beside him coughed and the blonde straightened his face too. They are so going to have a lot of fun tonight. "For the reason of why you are here tonight is only to inform you of this knowledge." The raven started. He smiled brightly before his smile turned into a playful smirk. "Really, Kaname-sama, you really have a bad taste, to throw away such a pretty thing, if I had known about his existence I would have come earlier. You should have been here sooner, if you could have managed that, we might let you enjoy him too." He ended cheerfully.

Kaname was trembling. All he wanted to do now was to beat the shit out of the two men in front of him. What are they talking about? How dare they even lay a finger on HIS Zero? He took a deep breath and calmed himself. There will be no point in coming here at all I he lashed out here. He would play his role and rescue Zero. He wasn't going to let the chairman down. "I see" he started a bit shakily, but he soon found his voice back. "Then can you at least let me see him, I think it would be best if I know that he is in perfect condition for the benefit for the two of us." he smiled a businessman's smile.

Yuu's face brightened at his words "My, why of course, than that means after you had seen that he was alive and well, you'll acknowledge us as his masters from now on. Is that alright Kaname-sama?"

"I'll decide after I see him" he replied sternly.

"Okay then, Ziell…" Yuu said facing Ziell with a knowing look.

Ziell nodded understandingly. He raised his shoulder a he sighed dejectedly "A real shame indeed." He muttered audibly. He placed the laptop he was carrying and placed it on the desk in front of Kaname.

At first all Kaname could see was just blank, black screen, and then suddenly there was a video being played. Without a warning or some sorts, Zero appeared on the screen. Kaname's eyes widen in surprise. It was Zero, HIS Zero. Kaname gritted his teeth, how dare they do such a thing to Zero. Then, something inside him snapped as he saw the video fully and he finally realized that Zero was naked with the exception of his shirt.

His eyes turned crimson red and he lunged towards Ziell and pinned him to the wall by his neck. He turned to face Yuu. "it seemed that I will not approve after all. Please give him back to me or I'll separate his head from his body"

Scared and being unable to move, Ziell looked at Yuu in the eye and nodded.

Yuu rose from his chair "I agree Kaname-sama. Please let him go. I'll give him back to you." he said hurriedly.

"I want to see you are here with Zero in an hour or I'll really kill him." Kaname tightened his grip on ZIell's neck to clarify his intention. Ziell moaned in distress. Kaname was really hurting him.

"As you wish Kaname-sama." Yuu said and bowed at the angry vampire prince before him. In a matter of seconds he was gone, leaving no trace for Kaname to follow.

"D-do you really think that Zero will go back to you?" Ziell managed to say even though his throat was hurting.

Kaname turned his face and looked at the other's eye. There he saw no fear, just understanding and pity. "Yes" he said unsurely. Wanting to listen more from the raven, he loosen his grip on his neck. "Do you have something you want to say to me?"

Feeling a bit relieved that Kaname loosen his grip a little nodded slightly. "Actually, yes Kaname-sama"

"Say what you want then"

"I'll say what I want to say as long as you promise not to kill me"

Kaname grunted before he gave a slight nod. Who knows maybe he had something to tell him about Zero.

Ziell sighed in relief. "Okay then, first off, even if you save him, he'll die soon. If you are wondering why, then I can't answer you just yet." He smirked. "Second, why wouldn't you want him anyway? He is gorgeous for God's sake. You must be blind to not be able to see at least that much. Then the third one, you are a STUPID STUCK UP PRINCE" He ended what he wanted to say by sticking out his tongue like a child.

Kaname raised an eyebrow at how brave the boy was. No one had dared to insult him like that. Except…Zero… Right then the memory of their first meeting was replied on his mind. Then he remembered how the prefect would always send him death glares when he was nearby. It's true that he didn't like those glares, but not seeing the prefect for a while, he came to realize that he might have missed that pissed look on Zero. He liked the fire in his eyes and also the sorrow in them, and he absolutely can't forget the how the prefect looked on the night where Zero finally drank from him. That time, he had managed to force Zero to drink from him, even though he had to use Yuki as an excuse. Yuki… Oh God… Yuki… What am I even doing here? He asked himself. Why did he leave the academy solely to rescue Zero? He could have sent someone to rescue him, yet he offered himself to go.

"Why are you suddenly quiet? Were you really that shocked to the point where you're at lost for words because of what I said? Or are you realizing that coming here is a mistake?" Ziell taunted him.

Kaname tightened his grip on the raven. "Speak anymore and I'll kill you" Kaname threatened. His eyes were glowing bright red. How could I have been that thoughtless about Yuki? She is supposed to be the only one I cared for. Yet, Zero… in his frustration, he tightened his grip on ZIell's neck every time, Zero invaded his mind.

"Oh, so that's how it is. The all and mighty Kaname-sama couldn't even keep his promise" Ziell laughed bitterly. His throat hurt so much, he hope Yuu would come back soon. He might not be able to cover for him for much longer.

Immediately, Kaname lessen the grip on his hand. He clenched his teeth. Damn, thinking about the slverette always brought out the worst of him, and he didn't like it at all. He is supposed to be a role model for all the vampires, yet how can he not be that role model when the thought of Zero invaded his mind. 'God… even if you aren't here, you still managed to affect me.' He frowned visibly.

Seeing the frown on the vampire prince's face, Ziell laughed inwardly. 'So, he's starting to realize how much Zero affected him. This could work out just fine, then' "Hey Kaname-sama. Won't you let go of me now?" the raven looked bored. But in the inside he was laughing like a mad man.

"And why would I do that? You'll escape the moment o release my hold on you" Kaname said simply.

"No I won't, I promise. And tell you what, I'll even let you do Zero once if you let me go now. I'm sure that you wouldn't regret doing it with him. Cuz I sure didn't. He was great! His skin and hair was so smooth it's as If I was touching something made out of silk, not to-"

"SHUT UP" Kaname shouted, making Ziell stopped in the middle of his sentence. Kaname could barely keep his mind in check. He didn't even realize that the raven in front of him was smiling smugly. Hearing how the man in front of him had touched HIS Zero made his heart throb pain fully. If only he went straight here, if only he didn't waste any time back in Japan. He scolded himself. He could have been more efficient… but no, he thought that nothing would happen to the poor boy and decided to take some rest. He was the one that had caused the misery befalling Zero. "No…" He said softly. "I'll take him back and make sure you pay for defiling him!" he said menacingly. He meant those words and he is now surer than ever that he would definitely take him back. Right then, all his previous thoughts about Yuki was gone by far from his mind.

(With Zero - Dungeon)

Despite being chained to the wall with nothing on except for his torn shirt, Zero was rather calm. He might not know why those people were doing all this, but he somehow felt like he know them, and that knowledge alone had managed to make himself feel relaxed in a way he never felt before. Suddenly, in the middle of watching Kaname running like a concerned vampire from the screen, a knock was heard.

Before he could utter a single word, the door opened, revealing a silver haired man.

"What are you doing here, Raito?" Zero asked warily.

"Don't worry, I'm just here to talk to you, that's all" he said softly, his voice was soothing. "Do you want to know why did I kidnap you, and about those two, Yuu and Ziell?" he asked as he moved closer to him while he dragged a chair.

Somehow the door closed on its own with a click sound that made Zero flinch a little.

Zero only managed to nod weakly. He really wanted to know why, but he's not really sure that Raito was going to tell him without any payment. "What's the catch?" he spoke up his mind unconsciously.

Raito smiled. "There's no catch." He dragged his chair near where Zero was being chained and sat on it. "So do you want to listen to the whole truth behind all this?"

Zero sent him a glare "Just say what you want to say" he answered impatiently.

"Okay, then first you must tell me what you know about the two of them first"

"You mean Yuu and Ziell?"

"Yes"

Zero was reluctant to tell Raito any information he know, but at this point he was in no position to demand anything. "Al I know is that they were thinking I was somekind of present or something, but something was bothering me about those two"

"And what might that be"

"They said that I shared a destiny Kaname, whatever that meant"

"Oh, so you've known that much… What were they thinking" Raito sighed dejectedly.

"You said you are going to tell me something, so start talking!" Zero spat annoyed.

Raito sighed again "Young people these days are so inpatient"

"So what, start talking old man"

"Fine, let's start by explaining why I kidnapped you. There's only one reason and that is because I obtained a request from your foster father"

"Kaien?"

"Yes"

"What did he have to do with all this?"

"Everything. You see, I wouldn't have come if there's no request from someone"

"But why would Kaien do that, he's not someone who would just-"

"That's where you are wrong. He is full of secrets, behind that smiling mask he always put on." Raito closed his eyes for a while, he was thinking to just lie to the boy, but he finally decided that lying right now wouldn't make anything better. At the time he opened he opened his eyes, his mind was made up, he would tell Zero the truth." Let's continue, and please don't interrupt me please."

Zero scoffed "Fine" he muttered silently. His mind was in a wreck right now, he was finally getting used to having Kaname invading his mind from time to time, but after obtaining the new information about Kaien, he didn't know what to think anymore. How could the chairman do that to him? Didn't he always say that he was like a son to him?

"Let's continue, the request that he wanted from me was not an easy one, he asked me to-"

'BANG' the door swung open, revealing a really pissed Yuu.

"What are you doing here Yuu? Weren't you supposed to be with Kaname?" Raito asked questioningly. he was getting pissed as well, being disturbed so many times.

"Change of plan, we are going to go with Ziell's plan" Yuu smirked evilly.

"And what is that?" Raito asked again, curiosity was obious in his voice.

"'Eraser accompanied by little angel in disguise' I can't wait to see Kaname's face when we pulled it off" he giggled.

"What are planning to do to Kaname?" Zero shouted as he heard Kaname's name.

"I'm not going to do anything to him…" He moved closer to Zero and leaned near his face "But I'm going to do something….to you."

A/N: Please review :3


	11. Getting prepared & another dream

A/N: I'm really sorry for the late update…hopefully I can write the next chapter quicker than this one. Anyway, special thank you to **SexyBVirgo**, **blackbloodyrose1000** **, hellwitch, Psyched Up and simonuchiha** for your reviews XD And to anyone who read, favorite, or followed Thank you :) Again, sorry for the late update.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Chapter 11: Getting prepared and another strange dream

Story begin~

(With Zero – Dungeon)

"Do what you want then" Zero challenged him even though he was in no position to say that.

Yuu stared at him for a while before he backed away and sigh "I don't know if you are brave or stupid" he waved his hands up the air.

"I think he is both" Raito commented as he smiled, he was definitely amused by the scene."Well, carry on then, I want to hear the rest of the plan, and" he pointed at Ziell on the screen "I think his highness is getting impatient there"

Seeing Ziell got pinned on the screen, Yuu sighed. "I guess you are right" he said finally. Though he didn't want to admit it, Raito was right. Quickly, he pulled out a bottle of strange liquid from his pants and held it firmly in front of Zero's face.

Zero cringed at the foul stench coming from the strange brown green reddish mixture. "What is that?" he scrunched his eyebrow in disgust.

Yuu smiled sweetly "I don't know" he then shove the 'potion' in Zero's mouth as he cover Zero's nose with his left hand so that the poor boy could finish his 'medicine'.

"What is that?!" Zero shouted as he coughed frantically. He tried to spit what ever left in his mouth. But he found that his body was getting weaker as seconds passed. "W-What...s...happenin-g to me" he slurred before he passed out.

(Zero - Dream)

Zero couldn't fell his body. Not his legs, not his arms, and not even his eyelids. He knew that he was awake, but he couldn't open his eyes, it was like they were plastered so that it couldn't be opened.

Having not being able to see was bad enough, but too also couldn't move a single muscle of his body made him felt scared. It was really not like him to get scared like that, but he couldn't help it. He still remembered his training with his master, Yagiri Toga, but even that didn't help him even a little bit. He felt like screaming and hiding in a deep corner where he would be shunned by everyone else, but it seemed that he wouldn't be able to get at least that.

Despite not being able to see or feel anything, he could still hear, and it was not good at all. Hearing anything won't help him, it would made everything seems worse. Suddenly he could hear a faint footsteps coming near him. He braced himself for the upcoming harsh treatment he was going to get, but he received none of the sort.

"Zero, wake up, why are you sleeping in a place like this?" came a sound beside him. It was soft and somewhat soothing to his ears.

After he heard those words, he was shocked to found himself could move freely again. Hesitantly he opened his eyes, only to meet a dazzling smile from who he knows to be Kaname Kuran. "K-kaname…" he spoke unsurely.

"Who else, you idiot, I have been looking all over for you" Kaname smiled softly and Zero found it was calming.

'If only the real Kaname would actually smile at me like that.' Zero thought inwardly, but to only cringed at the idea. "As if it would happen" he said unknowingly.

Kaname, beginning to get perplexed, he tilted his head to the side and place a hand on Zero's forehead "Are you feeling okay?" he asked full of concern.

Zero blushed at the contact and slapped Kaname's hand as if he was getting contaminated. "What are you doing Kuran?" He voice was filled with venom, and his glare was menacing, but the blush on his face showed that he hadn't meant what he had said.

"What are you saying Zero? Did you hit your head or something?" Kaname moved closer so that he could check on Zero, but as moved, Zero also moved away from him. "What happened to you Zero? Did I do something wrong?" he sounded genuinely concerned.

"Stop this bullshit already! Why are you pretending to care when you're certainly have no concern for me? Just leave me alone!" Zero shouted and closed his eyes. He knew what he had said was right, but the look Kaname was giving him, made him fell restless.

"You still don't understand anything do you, Zero"

Zero opened his eyes in surprise, but when he opened them, he was surrounded by darkness. "K-kaname, wher-"

"You don't understand, Zero" came a sound somewhere in the darkness. Zero doesn't need to see who said it; he knew the voice too well. It was Kaname. He tried to move to the source of the voice, but once again, his legs wouldn't budge.

"Yes, he doesn't understand" Zero heard again, this time it was getting closer.

"If he won't understand, the only way to make him understand is by force" Zero heard, this time coming from behind him. He looked at the direction of the voice but found no one there.

"No! The only way to make him understand is to show it how pleasurable it is." He heard Kaname said again.

"Let's just show him how it's done" came another voice this time it was really close that Zero could almost catch it, but when he turned his head to the source of the voice, he saw nothing there.

"It might be boring, but it will be worth killing my time." He heard again.

Zero looked at his surrounding quickly, but he saw no one near him, nor did he sense anyone near him. "Show yourself you blood sucking monster!" he shouted at no one in particular.

"You're really a masochist aren't you." he heard a voice from behind him. He turned his face and there he saw a smirking Kaname standing only a foot away from him.

His eyes widen in surprise. He was about to snap back at the smug pureblood prince, but suddenly he could feel a finger tracing a line on his neck. He shuddered.

"Give up and let me eat you" Kaname whispered in Zero's sensitive ear.

Zero looked at the Kaname near him and the Kaname a foot from him. Zero repeated his action until realization hit him hard on his face. "Two Kanames…" he muttered unsurely.

"Don't listen to him, admit that you belong to me"

Zero felt a hand around his waist and it was pulling him until he could feel a broad and muscular. "Three Kanames…" at this point Zero was getting really confused and scared.

"Let go of him"

Zero turned to face his to see another Kaname standing near him. 'There's four Kanames now… What the hell is going on here?' As zero was too stunned by the appearance of another Kaname showing up, he didn't notice that another three was approaching from the opposite direction he was facing.

"Zero"

"Zero…"

"Zero~"

The three of them pulled Zero and pin him to the ground. Two of them were restricting Zero's arms while the other two holding his legs, the remaining three was hovering over him.

It was bad enough that Zero had to deal with one Kaname, but now he had to face seven of him. But what scared him out of his wits is that they were all had the same lustful eyes when they looked at Zero, It's like Zero is the food and they are the animal.

(With Raito and Yuu)

After a moment of deep silence since Zero passed out, Raito decided that he had enough silence for the time being and decided to lighten up the place "So... What did you gave him?"

"I don't know"

Another slience

"You really don't know?"

"Yup"

"Whatever it is, it's save right?" Raito stared at the blonde who is standing only a step away from him unbelievingly.

Yuu smiled at him. "Of course" He said enthusiastically before adding a silent "maybe" as he looked at his feet.

Raito glared at him. "What do you mean by maybe? Do you know the importance of your job?" he asked in a threatening manner. He might be quite a lazy bum himself, but a job is still a job and he had to maintain his reputation in the underworld.

"I know, I know. Just… ask Ziell when I got back, now, you said you wanted to know more about the plan? Should I tell you now or do you mind waiting until I return from the corporation building?"

Raito waved his hands "Do what you have to do first, I can wait"

"Okay then, wait patiently" Yuu cut the chain on Zero's wrists and ankles "By the way, we're going to use 'that' this time" with that being said he carried Zero through the window and vanished into the cold night weather. In his mind he was cursing Ziell for making such strange mixture, and furthermore he didn't even tell him about Raito's arrival. There was one thing he truly despise in the world, and that is to be left alone with Raito.

(With Kaname – YXZ building)

Kaname lessened his hold on Ziell's neck with a new found perspective. At first, his real objective was to bring Zero back with him, but now he wasn't so sure about it anymore. A part of him wanted to save the poor boy, yet a part didn't want to do so. He knew now that he never hated the boy and there was a possibility of him caring for him. But would it be alright? Hearing Ziell's words had opened his eyes of how he truly cared for him, even a title bit and it made him unsure. He was unsure how to face Zero when he brought him back. He was unsure of how to behave after saving him. Right now, though, he was unsure if he wanted to save Zero. He had thought many times when he would end up killing Zero with his own two hands. And right now, that was one of the option he could choose. He knows that if he kill Zero, many will be displeased, but by not killing him, he might not be able to be the pureblood he was before he went to Germany. Confused to choose the best outcome, he didn't even realize that in front of him ZIell was smiling smugly at him.

Ziell, being quite the psychiatrist and mind reader he is, knew how much his words had affected the fearsome pureblood prince, and he was proud of himself for his success. Who would have thought that the normally stoic pureblood prince could be shaken up by fake words concerning a certain silverrette.

Without any warning a gust of wind flew into the room and Yuu arrived with a semi-naked Zero on his arms. "Release him, Kaname-sama, I have brought Zero here"

Kaname eyed the blonde cautiously "Put him down"

Yuu sighed and put Zero on the ground "There, now hand him over"

Kaname eyed Yuu before he released his hold on Ziell's neck. Which result in Ziell coughing loudly as he ran to Yuu's awaiting arms.

As soon as Ziell was secured in Yuu's arms he whispered to Yuu in a low voice so that Kaname wouldn't be able to hear them. "My plan is a success, all that leave us is 'that'"

Yuu nodded in acknowledgement "I bid you farewell, Kaname-sama" Yuu bowed to Kaname before he and Ziell vanished.

Being left alone with Zero was an unexpected occurrence that the pureblood wasn't ready for. If it had been just an hour earlier, he wouldn't hesitate to carry the prefect back to the academy, but now it all changes. His perception of the prefect had changed and he didn't know what to choose. It would be really easy to kill Zero when he was practically vulnerable and unconscious before him, but he knew deep in his heart that he would regret doing it.

Unsurely, Kaname moved to where Zero was laying on the floor and kneeled beside him. Seeing the prefect so defenses made his heart ache for some reason, but maybe it was his heart telling him to not do something he would probably regret for the rest of his lives

A/N: Please review :3


	12. Confusion

A/N: Again, sorry for the late update, I really don't have much free time since school started TT . Anyway, special thanks to **SexyBVirgo, Kiyoshi Moe, Hellwitch, and simonuzumaki** for your reviews! XD And to anyone who read, favorite, or followed Thank you :) Again, sorry for the late update.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Chapter 12: Confusion

Story begin~

(With Kain and Aidou - in front of YXZ building)

"I can't take it anymore, it had been far too long" Aidou shouted at Kain who is currently sitting on a bench in front of the corporation building. He pointed a finger at flame user that is his cousin "Don't you try to stop me! I know we are here to save that god forsaken prefect but Kaname-sama is still our priority."

Kain sighed before he nodded in defeat. He knew his leader well and it certainly won't take such a long time to retrieve the stubborn prefect, but he also had a really strong intuition that if they were to disturb the pureblood prince, they would be in a real unnecessary trouble. "Let's wait for a little while longer, I suddenly have a really bad feeling" he said as he scratched his hair as if he was showing his uncertainty.

At this point, Aidou was getting more and more impatient. "A bad feeling?!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "The reason you don't want to go up there was because you have a bad feeling?!" I thought we were the same..guess I was mistaken. "What if something happened to Kaname-sama without us there? Would you hold responsible if any harm was to befall on him?!" Aidou continued to shout at his poor cousin.

Felling a bit annoyed and slightly insulted, Kain sighed and stood up from the bench. He grabbed Aidou by the collar "What if your arrival only prove to be a distraction for Kaname-sama? What would you do? I don't mind taking responsibility in my action, but would you? Besides, don't you have any faith in our leader? He is stronger than you think he is. HE is not some damsel in distress, he is our pureblood prince." After saying what he wanted to say, Kain released his grip on Aidou's collar.

Kain's questions and statements had made Aidou opened his eyes to realize some of the bitter truth. His decision had been rushed and he wasn't thinking properly. In embarrassment, Aidou lowered his head. "I'm sorry. I understand I'll wait" he said dejectedly.

Realized that he might have gone a little too overboard, Kain sighed and patted Aidou's head "I'm not saying that you are wrong in thinking like that, Hanabusa, but you should know our leader's ability. So, put your trust in him, okay?"

Aidou looked up at Kain in amazement before he nodded happily. "Of course, Kaname-sama is the greatest after all"

"For you to have realized so late, I guess your loyalty is not that solid, huh Hanabusa?" Kain said with sarcasm in his voce.

A vain popped on Aidou;s blonde hair "What? My loyalty to Kaname-sama in unrivaled, it's your loyalty that need to be questioned!"

"I know where my loyalty is Hanabusa, you just can't see it through your big ego and humongous narcissistic personality" Kain grinned.

Aidou grit his teeth "Why you….. ju-ARGH" before Aidou could finish his sentence, two figures fell from the sky and landed on Aidou's skinny back.

"Hello~" the two greeted happily, not noticing that they were standing on a living body.

Dumbly Kain raised his right hand and replied their greeting "Yo"

The two smiled at Kain. "You are Kain, aren't you? Akatsuki Kain?" the blonde on the left asked the flame user.

Paying a close eye on the two, he nodded.

The blonde and the raven beside him smiled at Kain's answer.

"We have something to tell you" the blonde started. He pointed at the top of the building "Your leader, Kaname-sama who is currently at the top of that building, he might need your help" he ended his sentence with a smirk.

"What do you mean by that?" Kain deadpanned.

"It's as I said, he might need help, well…. If you are thinking that he might be in some sort of danger and is about to die then you are mistaken. What he need much simpler than that. But, telling you won't be fun, so you have to guess on your own" the blonde winked at Kain, making the orange haired teen shuddered.

"By the way, shouldn't there be two of you or something? I was told that there should be a blonde…..uh… what was his name again? I remembered it started with something like a bitch….or something" the raven spoke up suddenly, resulting in Kain remembering about his poor cousin.

"It's Aidou…and you are standing on him" Kain said pointing at the foot of the two's feet.

The blonde and the raven looked at their feet and made and 'oh' sound, but then, they immediately ignored the blonde who is currently trying to get up.

"Well, its nice meeting you, I hope you made it on time." The blonde said politely in a businesslike manner.

"Oh I remember now, Bitchaidou!" the raven said out loud, making a certain blonde under him snapped.

Aidou struggled to get up, but he failed miserably.

"You shouldn't have provoked him like that, they might get late" the blonde scolded.

"Well, even if they failed it the result will be the same anyway"

"But it will be less fun that way"

"Its fine, we still got to have fun after this!"

"You are right"

The two stopped bickering and looked dead serious at Kain in the eye. "Good luck" the two said in unison before they vanished into thin air.

"What the hell was that?" Kain asked to no one in particular. But he quickly straightened himself. "Come on Aidou, just how long are you going to lay there like a dead person?"

Aidou who is flat to the ground as a result of the two's grand appearance groaned and tried his best to get up. "Go first Kain, before it's too late..." Aidou said finally after attempting to get up several times, but failed because he felt numb all over.

Kain nodded in agreement. "Be careful" he said before rushing into the building.

(With Kaname and Zero – The top of YXZ corporation building)

Kaname was kneeling beside Zero. His right hand was tracing the silver haired prefect's soft pale neck. His fingers had changed a moment ago along with his change of feeling and insecurity. Before, it was smooth long and soft, but now it turned into something that looked like a talon.

Unsurely, he moved his claw-like fingers forward until it pierced the skin of the silverette's pale neck, letting a line of blood oozing out from the place he had pierced. The smell of blood mixed with his own insecurity made the pureblood dizzy with so many emotions floating in his mind.

"Just a little more" came a voice from the back of his mind. "A few more inches and your doubt will go away forever. You don't have to think anymore, kill him now and end this entire charade. You can even get to enjoy his blood after he is dead"

"No don't do it!" came another voice from the back of his mind "You love him! You have always loved him. It's no use denying your feeling now. Denial will only result in hurting the two of you. Listen to me, you were meant for each other, don't you remember how you saw him for the first time, remember the good time you two shared together."

"Listen to me! Kill him now and you'll get to devour him"

"Don't kill him! You'll regret it for the rest of your life"

"Kill him, it's okay, he won't mind. He is just a lowlife after all"

"Let him live, the two of you are surely to find happiness together"

"HE is the reason why you are weak"

"HE will be the reason of your strength"

"He is your only flaw"

"He is the one who will complete you"

"Hes-"

"SHUT UP" Kaname shouted in his mind. The voices that were encouraging him stopped immediately.

"Shut up" Kaname said silently. His bang was covering his face and his right hand was shaking. He has lost it. He had never felt this way before, and it was all because of Zero. Slowly, he moved his fingers so that he was literally suffocating the helpless silver prefect. He tightened his grip a little harder, earning a choking sound and huffed breath from the silver haired teen.

'Just a little more and it will be over.' Kaname repeated those words in his mind like a mantra.

Suddenly, a loud bang and a shout of 'Kaname-sama was heard.'

Kaname stopped dead on his tracks of action and loosen his grip on the poor silver prefect. Immediately after Kaname released his grip, Zero was coughing like he was about to die, yet he was still unconscious.

Hurriedly, Kain head over to Zero's side and checked his condition. After making sure that Zero was okay, he turned to face his leader. "Kaname-sama" he called softly.

Kaname didn't reply, instead he just stood up and walked away, leaving the prefect with Kain.

Watching his pureblood prince leaving silently, made Kain unsure how to approach the pureblood in whatever condition he was in. He wanted to ask what had happened, but he just can't bring himself to speak anymore, so he just knelt there silently, watching the brunette's figure that is slowly swallowed by the darkness.

Unsure of what to do, Kain took off his light brown trench coat he was wearing and put it on Zero to at least cover the silverette's almost bare body. 'I'm going to get yelled by Aidou again' Kain thought before he sighed and carried the prefect bridal style out of the YXZ Corporation building.

(With Aidou – In front of YXZ corporation building)

Aidou who is getting much better from earlier was about to enter the building, when he saw Kain walking his way while carrying a certain silver prefect who he detested with all of his heart body and soul. "Why are you carrying him?" Aidou uttered the first words that popped in his mind.

Kain sighed. He really wondered why people called him a genius when he was this dumb. "I carried him because he was unconscious" he answered a-matter-of-factly.

Aidou was a bit taken back by his cousin's answer. Realizing that he had asked a stupid question he face palmed himself. "Anyway, where is Kaname-sama?"

"He is safe."

"I asked where, you moron"

"I don't know, but we better not disturb him. He is in a really bad mood right now. By the way, let's look for a hotel to stay. I think a night is enough for our leader to cool himself."

Aidou nodded "Okay, I know a great hotel where we could stay"

"Great let's go there"

"But what about Kaname-sama"

"I'll just text him the place we're staying at later"

"Okay, sounds good to me"

(With Kaname – the roof top of YXZ Corporation building)

Kaname stood silently at the edge of the top of the building. His usually organized mind is now in a real mess, and it was all because of Zero. Zero had caused his confusion and doubts. He knew deep down that Zero wasn't at fault. It was entirely his, yet his pride made him unable to accept.

"I thought that you would be flying right back to Cross after you retrieve Zero, I guess, my prediction was a little off"

Kaname knew the voice all too well. "What are you doing here Raito?" he snarled, yet his beautiful stoic face remained.

"I'm just checking up on you, I thought it would be fun to tease you a bit, since I'm really bored right now" Raito smirked evilly. "Hey, why didn't you kill him just now?"

Kaname's eyes widen in surprise. How did he know all this?

"Was it because of your duty to your school? Or is it that you really cared for the boy?" Raito shakes his head in a somewhat dejected matter. "At that time when I asked you if you want to complete the bond, you rejected, yet here you are trying to save him. It would have been better if you kill him now, before the time is up."

"What are you talking about?" Kaname asked sternly.

"You see, the boy is going to die in the next si-…. No make that five at most" Raito looked directly into Kaname's eyes. "Set your resolve now, you might not have another chance after this."

"What do you mean?" It doesn't make any sense, why is Zero going to die? And why five days?

"For an old pureblood such as yourself, you really are hopeless aren't you? But that's alright." Raito turned around so that his back was facing Kaname's face. "Anyway, here is an advice from me, if you don't have the guts, resolve and the will, just kill the boy before you regret it" he said quite annoyed. He was about to leave when he heard something that might just change his mind.

"What's going to happen if I do complete the bond between the two of us?" the brunette asked, making the demon stopped himself and glued to the ground.

'This boy, just refuse to give up doesn't he, even though he had faced so much in so little time. Well, this might be a really interesting turn out of an event' Raito grinned slyly. "Do you want to know? Or do you really really really want to know?" he asked with evident sarcasm.

Kaname's eyes twitched in annoyance. "I'm really really really wanted to know" he answered with much sarcasm.

Raito smiled at the pureblood's forced smile. "Okay, I only have one say in this. I don't know." He smiled happily without a care of the murderous aura surrounding him. "This is your life you are living. It was only by a coincidence that my path crossed to yours. Honestly saying, even I the great demon of the dark don't know what's going to happen tomorrow. I might die tomorrow, or I might found my true calling in this wicked and out of place world, I don't know. But remember this, no matter how old, rich, gorgeous, smart, cool you are, one can never hide one's true feeling. Be honest with yourself and life your day to the fullest. That way, you will find your true happiness."

Kaname was stunned by Raito's words that he froze on his spot.

"Anyway, Kaname-sama I was told that you have done some cruel thing to Zero"

The pureblood prince flinched at that statement.

"Here's another advice since I'm so entertained tonight. If you, by any chance was forgiven by the prefect I want you to remember this 'Forgiveness doesn't erase the past but it will enlarge the future' or something like that." Raito chuckled. "Abschied, können Sie wahres Glück finden" he vanished.

Alone, Kaname stood there staring at the bright blue moon on the sky while he sorted his jumbled and mixed mind. Maybe, just maybe, Raito was trying to comfort him in his own twisted way.

(Back at Cross Academy)

A: We should get ready to welcome the three of them

B: I was informed that only two will arrive here?

A: Well, two of them have special ability of fusion

B: Demons are really something else huh?

A: They sure are. Is the preparation of their arrival had been complete?

B: Yes, I have taken care of the things that need to be done on my side, what about yours?

A: All taken care of. There's just one problem.

B: What is it?

A: The other party seemed to be arriving a little late.

B: Oh yeah, Aidou mentioned something like that in his text message.

A: Well, all we had to do now is to wait patiently.

B: Of course.

A: By the way, did you tell about everyone from your side about this mission?

B: Yes, I have no problem. Well, there's one concerning Ruka, but she is coming to accepting it.

A: Good. I have high expectation of you and your friend's performance tomorrow

B: You can count on me.

A/N: Please review :3 Btw A is Kaien Cross, if you feel like it, guess who B is (Hint: His name was mentioned in the second chapter) :P


	13. To Japan!

A/N: Again, Sorry for the late update. Anyway, special thanks to SexyBVirgo, Hellwitch, and Meagan28 for your reviews! You guys made me supper happy XD And to anyone who read, favorite, or followed Thank you :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Chapter 13: Finally going back to Japan

Story begin~

(With Kain, Aidou, and Zero – Hotel room)

It was already midnight when they reached the hotel room. Kain stood at the door leading to their room. He was still carrying Zero bridal style, of course with Zero being covered by Kain's trench coat for modesty's sake, while Aidou was walking behind him a few steps away.

As soon as Aidou reached the door, he slides the card he got from the receptionist on the lock machine on the door. A moment after he slide the card, a click sound could be heard and he opened the door, revealing a huge king sized bed on the right side of the large room and a huge red maroon sofa in the middle of the room. The color of the wall was soft cream as the floor was covered by soft red carpet, making the room seemed more glamorous than it was. The furniture in the room was mostly out of wood, glass, silver and gold which were polished to the point that it was glistening in the dim lit room.

Kain gaped at the sight infront of him.

Aidou snickered at his cousin's expression. He walked in first, turning on the lamp firstly before he continued to walk to the window, opening the locked window and let it open.

Kain just stood at the entrance for a couple of seconds, but after a moment, Kain regeined his composure and walked inside the room. Finished setteling Zero on the king sized bed, Kain flomped down on the soft and smooth maroon sofa next to his cousin.

Aidou and Kain were silently sitting on the soft red-maroon half-round sofa in the middle of the hotel room when suddenly they felt a familiar presence form the balcony on the right side of the room.

Aidou was the first one who rose up to greet his respected leader. "Kaname-sama" he called, his eyes filled with worry and concern. Even though Kaname looked as usual as he usually was when he entered the hotel room through the window, there was something about his aura which made Aidou worry for some reason he himself didn't know.

Without looking at both of his concerned comrades, Kaname walked toward the bed and stood exactly a foot away from the bed where Zero's currently sleeping. "How is he? He asked almost whispering.

If Kain and Aidou wasn't a vampire, they would have been able to hear what he had just said. "He is fine Kaname-sama, he is just sleeping for the time being." Kain answered. "I think he would be unconscious for quite a long time. Even if he looked okay on the outside, in the inside he was a total mess. It seems that he had been given something by someone. But rest assured, whatever they gave him is not dangerous whatsoever." He explained.

Kaname nodded "I see" he mumbled. "Please leave this room for the rest of the night, I've told the receptionist where the two of you will be staying, just state your name and they'll lead you to your destined room. We'll meet here in exactly 6 am in the morning." He stated coolly, his head hung low.

Unable to see Kaname's expression, Aidou looked at Kaname for the last time before he turned around and look at Kain, who gave him a slight nod. After glancing at Kaname for the last time, the two of them quietly walked out of the room with their new found anxiety deep in their mind.

(With Kain and Aidou)

They shut the door leading to Kaname and Zero quietly, before walking to the elevator to the receptionist.

As they walk away from the room, their anxiety grew. While Aidou was making it clear as day, Kain was concealing how he really felt behind his perfect mask of coolness.

"What do you think is going to happen in there?" Aidou asked suddenly. That question had been swirling in his head and he wanted some kind of a reassurance that they didn't go here just to waste their precious time.

After a brief silence Kain answered his cousin's concerned question "Nothing is going to happen." He answered cooly.

"What made you think that way? Just so you know, they hate each other! What if Kaname-sama kill him?" Even though he didn't like the silver prefect very much, he still felt something left for the silverette, even if it was just a little bit. And if Zero was killed by Kaname's hands, their plan would have been ruined for good. All his sacrifices would go in vain.

"He won't" Kain mumbled softly, but Aidou could still heard him.

A little shocked by his cousin's reply, Aidou stopped dead on his tracks and mumbled what he really wanted to say. "Why are you so sure about it?" Aidou walked past Kain and stopped in front of him. His cousin knew something and he would get it out whatever it is.

"Because he already tried to kill him" Kain confessed.

The blonde's eyes widen in shock.

"When I arrived at the top of the building, I saw it. Kaname-sama was strangling Kiryuu to the point where he was unable to breathe. I stopped him just in time and hurried to check if he was okay. After making sure that he was in no danger, I looked up at Kaname-sama. You would think that I would be surprised by the fact of the state Zero was in, but no, what surprised me though was Kaname-sama's face. His face was full of guilt and self loathing. It's as If he regretted his action."

Hearing Kain's explanation made Aidou somewhat happy inside. His sacrifices might be worthwhile. Satisfied by Kain's explanation, Aiodu sighed "I see. Well let's go to our room." He stated happily before he skidded his way into the elevator.

Kain was left behind, stunned by his cousin's sudden change. If he didn't know Aidou better, he would think that the blonde has just gotten crazy, but he knew his cousin like the back of his hands, and he knew right then, that something was up and he wasn't included.

(With Kaname and Zero – hotel room)

Kaname sat on the edge of the bed where Zero was sleeping peacefully like nothing had happened and he didn't even have a damn about the world. Slowly, Kaname stretched his right hand so he could touch Zero's face. As his fingers touched the skin of the sleeping prefect's face he was astonished by its softness. He felt a pang of guilt in his chest. Just moments ago he was strangling the boy beside him. Now all he could feel was regret. How could he have hurt Zero? He was vulnerable as he was, yet he let his confusion take over him, making him the animal he is.

"I'm sorry" he muttered softly. He didn't know if Zero heard him or not, but it felt right to say those words.

He really regretted his action back at the top of the YXZ building. He hadn't planned to just snap like that, but he couldn't help it. Seeing Zero almost naked with the exception of his shirt had made him lost all of his sanity. Thinking that Zero had been touched by some else made all his reasons flew from his right realm of mind.

Letting a loud sigh, he decided that he would confirm about the truth for himself. Carefully, he slid his hands under Zero's body and picked him up as gently as he can. He treated him as if he was a fragile thing who would break even by the slightest touch.

He took steady steps as he head to the bathroom, carefully carrying the unconscious prefect bridal style so that he wouldn't wake up from the constant movement. The door to the bathroom open slowly as Kaname let out some of his power. When he was inside, the door closed shut. Kaname put Zero down on the cold tile floor while he prepared the warm water he was going to use to wash Zero clean. If anyone knew about what he wanted to do, they would surely mark Kaname as someone who had just become insane, but right now, he didn't care. He would get his doubts straightened. The water was ready, and what was left to do was to strip Zero to make sure.

He looked at the unconscious boy on the floor.

Somehow, despite him being a vampire prince and the fact that he shouldn't be embarrassed about seeing someone's almost naked body, he couldn't help the heat forming up his face. Kaname face palmed his face. What's gotten into him? This is so just so not like his usual self. Get your head straight, it's not like you are going to molest him, it's just checking! He scolded himself inwardly.

Gently, Kaname stripped Zero of his last piece of clothing and placed the silverette on the warm water. As he laid Zero there, Kaname couldn't help but notice Zero's smooth and pale skin, his flat yet firm stomach, and his face! His face was truly a work of art, why hadn't he notice how beautiful the prefect was until now? Kaname shook his head to clear his mind again. Since the night Zero was kidnapped, his thought had always leads him towards Zero and it would be bad if it continued on, especially in these circumstances. Seeing Zero so vulnerable made him think of many indecent things that he usually never thought about. And he didn't like how it made him so. Never in his life would he think himself as a pervert.

After thoroughly examining Zero's body from head to toe, Kaname came to a conclusion that Zero was indeed still untouched, he dared to say, but the fact only made him more confused. If Zero was still pure as he was, then the blonde and the raven he had encountered had lied to him. But the question was, why? What would they gain by lying to him? Realizing that he have limited knowledge about everything that had happened to him and Zero these last few days, Kaname sighed again, this time out of frustration. He made a small mental note to ask Kaien about all this after this is over and Zero was safe in the academy.

Kaname stood up from his squatting position beside Zero. He picked the boy up and dried him, before he put a bath robe on the silverette. He didn't mind seeing the prefect body now, but if the silverrette was to wake up in the morning to find out he was naked with him, he would definitely get an earful of shouting and a never-ending glare. After setting the boy down on the soft king-size bed, he looked around the room, only to realize that there was only one bed in the room. There's a big sofa in the middle of the room, but his pride wouldn't let him to fall so low as to let him sleep on the sofa while Zero who's rank was under him slept on the soft bed. Finally after some debate with his inner self, Kaname laid his tired body and mind on the soft and fluffy bed. Not long after his head touched the pillow, he fell asleep beside the silver haired prefect who three days ago he would consider an enemy.

(With Kaien – Cross Academy)

The phone on Kaien's desk rang loudly in the quiet room. After three loud rings, the principal who was too focused on his works looked up from his work and picked up the phone. "Hello~" he started off with his usual sing-song tone.

"It's Aidou, I've called to report" The blonde on the other side started enthusiastically.

"Ohhh~ did something exciting happen? You sounded very happy."

"Something DID happen~!" Aidou shouted from the other side of the phone so loudly that Kaien had to distance the phone away from his ear.

"Now, now calm down and explain"

And explain, Aidou did. He told Kaien everything he knew, including the part where Kaname asked how Zero's doing.

"I see, this might be good for us. Keep up your good work. And about the next step, we had already prepared the stage. We're currently waiting for you. Perform well. I expect nothing less from you."

"Of course, you can count on me. I won't let you and everyone down." With that, Aidou hung up.

Kaien sighed as the phone ended. "Are you sure about your plan? What if the opposite happened?"

"Relax, leave everything to us, we'll handle it. After all this is our job." Said a dark blue haired boy who stood on the window frame of his window office. Kaien's eyes widen in surprise, he had been expecting an answer from the man sitting on his sofa, but he certain;y wasn't expecting an unknown boy would answer his question.

"Yeah, just let them have their fun. It was a long time ago since we had our last customer." Mused the silverrette sitting on one of Kaien's sofa.

"Can't you please not enter my office without permission?" Kaien pouted. "And Raito…who is that boy over there? He is just a boy!" Kaien stood, pointing a finger at the little boy who's now sitting on the edge of his window frame.

"That's Yuu and Ziell, can't you tell?" Raito smirked. "Your age is starting to catch up on you" he said mockingly.

Kaien puffed his cheeks. "I'm not that old, you know. And who would expect a little boy like him to be Yuu and Ziell? They had become much cuter~"

"Don't call me cute! You are lucky that I'm the one who is awake right now. If Yuu heard you, you would be killed on the spot without a doubt." The boy sneered.

Kaien shivered. "Well, I still want to life until I see Zero get married, so I guess I'll try to restrain myself. Anyway please don't say such a cruel thing while you are in that form. You are ruining your cute face and voice!" Kaien wailed un-cutely.

Ziell huffed and rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, before I forgot, please call Yuu and I Shion for now. It wouldn't be fun if Kaname know who we are in this body." He explained.

Kaien nodded. "Sure." He then sat on his chair again and pulled a piece of paper from his drawer. "Could you tell me your full name? I need a full name to complete the registration." He said as he prepared his pen.

"Kurikoe Shion" Raito spoke up suddenly.

"Huh?" Cross's head whipped up to where Raito sat. "I asked the boy Raito, not you" he stated.

"Kurikoe Shion. That will be their new name." Raito said menacingly.

Kaien looked at Shion unsurely. But seeing Shion shrugged and nodded, he took his pen which he had dropped a second ago and wrote the name. "Kurikoe Shion. Done."

(With Kaname – hotel room – 5 am)

It was 5 am in the morning. The alarm, Kaname set on the night before rang quite loudly on the bedside beside his bed. Slowly, he opened his eyes and reached out his hand to turn off the alarm, but he stopped when his eyes caught a slight glimpse of something silver beside him. Reaching out his hands again, he turned off the alarm and looked at the silver haired prefect beside him. At first he didn't believe his eyes, but something in his mind told him at the boy next to him was indeed Zero Kiryuu.

He tried to shake Zero awake, but the boy didn't respond. Seeing that Zero wouldn't wake up anytime soon, he got out of bed and took a quick shower. After he dried himself, he took his time to get dressed and took a couple of blood tablets for safety's sake. He put five blood tablets and put it in a glass of water before he finished it in a single gulp. As usual it tasted horrible, but it did reduce some of his hunger, even if it's just a little bit. After waiting for a couple of minutes, a knock was heard and a soft mumble of "Kaname-sama" was heard from the door.

"Come in" Kaname said leisurely.

The door cracked open and Kain and Aidou entered the room.

"Kain, do you bring some of your clothes with you? If so could you lent some to Kiryuu?"

Kain nodded. "Of course, Kaname-sama, I'll bring it over right away." He answered.

The door clicked shut, leaving Aiodu stood in silence in front of his respected pureblood prince.

"So, Kaname-sama when are we going back?" Aiodu asked trying to break the silence.

"We are going back as soon as Kain return here" Kaname answered simply.

"I see, then after this is all over, we would be back being his enemy again?"

Kaname frowned. "What do you mean by that Aidou?"

"Well, Kaname-sama, from the start aren't we enemies with him? Kiryuu-kun is a vampire hunter after all, and he hated all of our kind, especially you Kaname-sama." After a moment what he just said sunk into his head, and Aidou realizing what he had just said, he felt like he wanted to slap his hands at his face, but resisted the urge since Kaname was emitting a really bad aura and for a split second he could see the pureblood glaring at him.

Kaname smiled at Aidou, but something tells Aidou that the pureblood wasn't really smiling inside. "What made you say that Aiodu?" Kaname asked, smiling.

Aidou sweat dropped. But it seems that the goddess of luck is one his side today in the form of a man with the name Akatsuki Kain. The blonde almost cried for joy when he heard the door creaked open revealing his cousin. Quickly, he ran to the door. "I'll prepare for our flight. I'll wait for the two of you at the airport." He informed before he stormed off.

"What's gotten into him?" Kain asked to no one in particular.

"Who knows" was Kaname's answer.

After a god fifteen minutes, the two finally finished getting Zero ready. They head to the airport quickly.

At the airport, Aidou was waiting for them just like he told them.

Finished with the formal procedure, the four of them head back to Japan.

A/N: Please review :3


	14. Unexpected Occurences

A/N: Sorry for keeping all of you reader waiting for so long. School had totally made me unable to continue writing my story these past few weeks, but now that things had cooled down I'll try to update much sooner, Just to inform you, I think this story o mine will end in two or three more chapters so look forward to it. Anyway, as usual, special thanks to **SexyBVirgo, falcone90, Nocturnal-Niccy616, **and **Velius** for your reviews! They made me really happy and super motivated to continue this story. And to anyone who read, favorite, or followed Thank you :) And Please review, I would like to know what do you think would happen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Chapter 14: Unexpected occurrences

Story begin~

**(With Kaname, Zero. Kain, and Aidou - Cross academy - 2 PM)**

It was late autumn, and the weather was beginning to grow colder and colder with each passing day.

The academy looked really old as there weren't any students roaming the school grounds. Since it was still learning time for the students of the day class, the school ground was left bare. Suddenly, in the midst of silence, a squeaky sound of a tire stopping could be heard from the entrance of Cross Academy.

A jet black limo stopped exactly in front of the school gate of Cross Academy. Hurriedly, the driver who is still inside got out and stood silently at the gate of school entrance. He was waiting for his leader to get out readily. However, since Aidou was there, the driver's assistance wasn't needed. A few seconds after the car was put to a halt, a blonde came out of it and opened the car door to let a brunette get out of the car.

The brunette, bearing the name Kuran Kaname stood tall as he got out of the car. In his hands, he was carrying a silver headed prefect who is known as Zero Kiryuu. It might not be a big deal to anyone, but to anyone in Cross Academy, it was going to be a huge scandal if they were seen. Why? It was simple it's because, the infamous Zero Kiryuu, the school bad guy, the scary prefect, he was being carried bridal style by the famous leader of the Night Class. Anyone who'd saw the two would most likely die from blood loss or from too much shock.

Even under the bright shining sun, the vampire prince walked elegantly as Aidou and Kain followed behind him closely.

It had been a tiring trip for them, especially Kaname. He wasn't used to have the feeling of uncertainty and doubt in his heart. Furthermore, the fact that it was all because of Zero who caused his doubt and uncertainty, made him more hesitant about anything. Never in his life had he felt like a hopeless teenager. But maybe it's okay to act like a child sometimes. However that didn't apply to the pureblood or any pureblood. Pureblood are strong, they are the real adult, the one with power and decision. They cannot be a child, only an adult with a lot of responsibility. Kaname sighed mentally, if only he could have at least one day free. Free from his duties and title of being the pureblood prince and free from being a Kuran.

They walked in leisure as their destination was clear, it was the moon dorm. Any normal human won't be able to see what they are seeing, but they weren't human. They are vampires. They could see clearly what in front of the moon dorm, as well as smell and feel. In front of the gate to the moon dorm, all of Kaname's inner circle, plus Kaien and a blue haired kid stood in front of the door to the dormitory.

As Kaname walked to the dorm, he eyed the dark blue haired boy cautiously. He smelt different from any normal human, but he can't remember where he had smelt the smell. Despite his uneasiness, the brunette, brushed the feeling and continued his way to the moon dorm. There won't be anyone stupid enough to attack him or the vampires in the academy, even if there was an attack, it will be handled swiftly and efficiently. He had and will make sure of that.

About halfway to the moon dormitory, Kain, who was talking to Aidou about school matter and about the blonde's love life, felt something odd is going to happen. And he was right, a few seconds after he got that strange feeling, he felt something grazing his arms, making it bleed. The wound wasn't too deep, but some blood still managed to leak out.

Kain tried to look around him, but only to find no aura left by anyone who had hurt him. Suddenly out of the blue, Kain felt something wet on his arms. As fast as he could, he turned his head to face his arms, only to be stunned by what he was feeling and seeing. At first he didn't believe what he saw, but after a few moments of hesitation and mind conflict, he came to a conclusion. Zero was licking his wounded arm. Damn, he couldn't picture anything beside the prefect on his knees before him. Zero was sexy in all way imaginable. He was kneeling, face flushed, licking his wound with his soft tongue and his eyes, it was glazed, with some twinge of red.

Everyone seeing the sight of Zero and Kain was shocked, or at least they make a perfect face of being shocked, but there was person who didn't feel at least shocked. It was Kaname. He didn't feel shocked or anything else. All he wanted to do right then was to kill Kain on the spot without mercy.

Somehow, he managed to clear his head before he acted. Unhurriedly, Kaname pulled Zero to face him and use his pureblood power to put Zero to sleep. The silverette fall gracefully on the prince's hands.

"Chairman, I think it would be best if I took care of Zero for a while. He seems to be in a weird state."

Dumbly, Kaien nodded eagerly.

With the principal's nod, Kaname used his power again, and in a matter of seconds, he was gone.

Unable to contain his amusement for much longer, Shion laughed to his heart's content as soon as the pureblood was out of earshot. "God, did you see his face!" he said between his laughter "He looked like he wanted to kill someone just now. It was hilarious!" he continued laughing.

Everyone still in front of the moon dorm followed laughing, but unlike Shion, they tried to contain their laughter. Well, all except Kain whose face was as pale as a sheet.

"What's going on here?!" Kain asked unsure and worried.

"This is a play." Takuma started, gesturing to the window to their leader's window.

"Yeah, we are pairing those two up!" Aidou continued excitedly.

Ruka nodded from the side, looking somewhat excited and hopefull.

"It will be fun too" added Shion grinning.

"But don't take things too far you guys, it might backfire on us." Kaien warned, pointing his finger to Shion, since he was the master behind everything.

Shion shrugged "No need to be so uptight Kaien, we might as well enjoy this. By the way, your act when and after Zero was really great! I'm quite amazed." He complemented. He wasn't keen on complementing anyone, but it will have to do for stopping Kaien's rambling.

Kaien Cross, being Kaien, as soon as he heard the words coming out of Shion's mouth,flower popped out from nowhere and he smiled brightly to Shion. He attempted to hug the blue haired devil, but it was so obvious that Shion managed to dodge before the chairman could touch him. Thus Kaien Cross once again hugged the cold hard ground.

Shiki and Rima laughed at the sight of Shion and the chairman.

Takuma, noticing Shiki's change of expression, grinned happily. Maybe having Shion wasn't a bad idea after all.

**(The day before – Near midnight – with the night class students, mainly Kaname's inner circle, Shion, Kaien)**

Takuma knocked on the door to the chairman's office. The rest of Kaname's inner circle was behind him.

After hearing a muffed sound of 'Come in~', Takuma opened the door and let himself in, followed by Shiki, Rima, Ruka, and Seiren.

The vampires stood in front of Cross's desk. "Is there something wrong, chairman? You called for us." Takuma started.

Kaien hummed. "Well…" he looked over to the boy beside him. "I wanted to introduce all of you to him. He's Kurikoe Shion. He will be in the same class as Zero starting from tomorrow. Please be nice to him. He will be the key to our success."

Takuma eyed the blue haired boy carefully. "But he's just a boy." He said out loud before facing the chairman dead serious. "Are you sure about this? He could get hurt. You know what Kaname-sama's possessiveness is like don't you? He could even die." He insisted.

The blue haired boy chuckled and looked at Takuma. "Don't judge a book by it's over." He smiled. "It's a really simple metaphor, but people now days seemed to have forgotten about it. Such a pity, and it was a good advice too. Especially to the likes of you who can life for quite a long time." He moved closer towards Shiki. "You smelt a bit like that man." He murmured audibly.

Shiki stared at the boy in confusion. "What?" he said aloud. The kid in front of him may looked like a child, but he can feel it, the boy's presence and attitude screamed 'adult' to him.

Realising the streak of fear oozing out from Shiki, Shion quickly faked an innocent smile. "Kaname Kuran. You smell a bit like him." he looked as if he was struggling for a bit before adding "But the taste of your soul is entirely different." He ended his words with a satisfied smirk on his face. He didn't want to scare the brunette, but he was fun to play for a while.

Shiki, on the other hand shuddered. He felt like he was being watched by a really sick person, but not just a sick person, a sick person who could actually do some damage to him.

Noticing the change in Shiki, Rima held out her hands as if she was protecting him "Back away, kid. I don't want to hurt you since you are an acquaintance of the chairman." She growled. In the back of his head, something just screamed 'danger' from the boy in front of her, but she wouldn't have it any other way. She is going to protect Shiki.

Shion backed away a little. "You guys are no fun." He faked a pout. "Kaien could you replace them of something?" he said as he prepared to jump out from the chairman's office, of course via the window.

"Nope~, sorry~." Was the chairman's answer. It was fun watching Shion glare at him. He was being a little cute and less adult-like.

Having enough of the chairman's idiocy, Shion sighed as he was about to jumped off from the window of Cross's office, obviously ignoring everyone in the room. But a shout stopped him.

"How dare you say that to us?! Just who are you anyway? We are more than enough for you and for any job in the world. How could you judge us when you don't even know us?" It was Ruka who stopped Shion.

The blue haired boy smiled again, he was definitely amused by Ruka's words. But she does have some fact supporting her words, and he was a little wrong to underestimate them. They are vampires after all. "My apologies, then I shall see how it all would turn out. But take my advice. You better prepared your shocked face for the next step."

"What do you mean?" Takuma persisted.

"We are going to have a very angry pureblood on our hands if we failed to act perfectly. Just practice, this is all for your dear pureblood and his future mate. Remember that." Once Shion had finished his want he wanted to say, he explained what's going to happen and the possibility of what could happen. Finished with everything he wanted to explain, Shion vanished, leaving no trace.

**(With Kaien, Kaname's inner circle, Shion – in front of the gate to the moon dorm – present time)**

"So what's the next step?" Aidou asked eagerly. He might be loyal to Kaname in every way, but he wanted his leader to happy. And his happiness was all that mattered to him.

"For the next step, you all can relax and leave it to me." Shion answered with matching eagerness. Seeing the pureblood's change of expression had surely made his day.

"What are you going to do?" Kaien asked unsure. Everything he had heard from Raito had informed him that Shion was not someone to be messed around with. And after witnessing the accuracy of his prediction, he knew he would be glad in siding with the little blue devil.

Shion smiled at Kaien. It was quite an innocent smile, or so anyone thought. The next sentence coming out of his mouth shattered the pure innocent child image he had. "I'm going to deflower Zero." He stated happily. "And I meant what I say when I said I'm the one who's going to deflower him. No way am I going to be the bottom" he ended his statement with a dazzling smile.

As expected, everyone around him who heard what he had just said paled considerably.

"Why?!" Ruka protested. As much as she hate the ex human, she couldn't help but fell pity to the slverette. He might have been cold to her and the other vampires, but he had a reason for hating them.

"It's simple, if I do that, Kaname-sama will be so furious that he would take Zero instead. Am I a genius or what?" Shion grinned childishly.

"Are you an idiot or something? Kaname-sama is going to be super furious at you. He won't just take Zero away, but he'll kill you and on the spot for it. How could you think of something so careless?" Ruka scolded Shion like a mother would to her son.

Shion pouted. He didn't like to be treated like a child. He was old enough as he was. It was just that while in this form he had to be in a child's body. "This is the best solution I have. We are short on time here. Even if my potion could add a few days until the time, it can't lessen the effect. So this is the best solution. And don't you dare underestimate me. I'm stronger than I look. If I want I could kill you all with a single flick of my fingers." He was mad. No one had insulted him for so long that he had forgotten what it felt like to be underestimated. And the burning flame in Ruka's eyes hadn't been helpful in the least.

Ruka huffed. "I wasn't underestimating you! I know you are strong!" she shouted. "And just because this is your job doesn't mean you have to risk your life for it. We can always figure another way. There had to be." She might not realized it, but she sounded worried about the little devil.

Takuma nodded at Ruka's opinion. "I think she is right. If you were to die here then it would be useless to get them together."

Shion shook his head. "You won't understand." He said softly.

"And what do you mean by that? Are you not telling us about something?" Aidou inquire out of curiosity.

Shion gave Kaien a meaningful side glance.

At the look of Shion's face, Cross understood what it meant almost immediately, but he found it hard to decide. At one point he find it necessary to tell the others about Kaname and Zero's circumstances, while on the other hands if he told them about the fact that they are going to die, he just know that he's going to break their heart if they failed. In the end he shook his head slightly. It would be most un-benefitting if they were to disturb the plan.

Comprehending the situation, Shion nodded in understanding. He looked at the vampires in front of him. "Sorry, you just can't found out right now. We'll tell you everything when those two got together." With that, he vanished again, leaving no trace.

Looking at the empty spot where Shion had stood, they immediately looked at the chairman for some sort of answer.

In just a matter of seconds, Cross could find himself being surrounded by eager vampires who sought answers.

Kaien sweat dropped at the enthusiasm of his students. If only they were these keen to the idea of co-existing with the humans. Determinedly, he shook his head. "I will not tell you guys anything. If you want to know, you will have to wait till Kaname and my son are together." He said firmly.

**(With Kaname and Zero – Kaname's room)**

Kaname practically tossed Zero on his bed like a rag doll in next to no time after he got into his bed using his pureblood ability. However, despite the fact that he could teleport himself, he would still leave some sort of trace behind. He can't vanish without a trace like Raito, Yuu, or Ziell does.

Thinking about Raito, Yuu and Ziell had only made him more anxious than he was before.

Quickly, in a matter of seconds, the brunette was hovering over the silverette who's still sleeping on the bed. Raising his right hand on his head, he used his power again and with that, Zero woke up startled.

As soon as the silver prefect realized that the pureblood prince's face was merely an inch away from his, he backed away frantically until his head hit the hard mahogany head board. Somehow, even though he couldn't get his mind straight, some bits of his dream resurfaced in his clouded mind and remembering about his dreams these past few days was definitely making him more nervous and wary of the pureblood then he already was.

Apprehending that the silver haired prefect in front of him was being not himself, he moved closer to him slowly.

Seeing Kaname moved closer and closer to him in a rather predatory movement, Zero shuddered and backed away to the point where half of his upper body was pressed to the head board. Really, remembering his dreams about the pureblood was not helping in the least.

Kaname raised his right hand to cup Zero's hair none too gently and pulled it to the side, revealing Zero's unmarked neck. He moved closer till his face was merely an inch away from the others. "Why did you do it?" he whispered directly on Zero's right ear.

Involuntarily, Zero shuddered at the sound. "What do you mean?" he said weakly. He tried to raise his hands to push the pure blood away, but it was useless. The pureblood wouldn't budge even an inch. "Get away you pervert?"

Kaname raised an eyebrow. "Really Zero, a pervert? Can't you select a more appropriate word?" Kaname smirked. But it soon turned into a frown. "Why did you do it Zero? Does my blood really taste that awful? Does his blood taste better than mine?" he growled.

"What are you talking about Kuran?!" Zero's eyes widen. Then realization hit him. He could taste blood in his mouth, yet the smell or the taste wasn't even near as good as Kaname's. Then does this mean that he had taken other's blood aside from Kaname. He cringed at the thought.

Seeing, the conflict in Zero's eyes, Kaname had had it. He pinned Zero's hands above his head with his right hand, and with his left, he gripped Zero's neck firmly. "Answer me Zero! Why did you wake up when you smelt Kain's blood? And you even knelt and licked it from him. What is so special about him?" Kaname was usually calm about these things, but right now, he can't bring himself to be calm in the least. Thoughts about Zero taking another blood from someone else made his heart ache and his blood boil.

Zero uncharastically whimpered at Kaname's stern voice. In his dreams, Kaname was nice even though they were being rather lustful in his eyes. But the Kaname in front of him is different. The Kaname in front of him looked scary in a way he didn't know. His gaze was full of hate. He didn't want that kind of look from Kaname; he wanted that warm gaze he saw in the Kaname in his dreams. Zero closed his eyes as more thoughts of Kaname invaded his mind. Why can't he just forget about his dream? Why can't he hate Kaname despite how scary he looked? Why can't he muster all of his strength and pushed the pureblood away?

The pureblood prince gritted his teeth. "Give me your answer Zero!" he demanded as he tightened his grip on Zero's arms and yanked it upwards.

Zero couldn't say anything. He hadn't remembered anything the pureblood had said he had done. He didn't even know when he had woken up. All he remembered is that he woke up in front of a pissed and angry pureblood. Finally regaining some part of his former self, He cleared his mind and tried his best to calm himself. He looked at Kaname straight in his eyes. "Let go of me! I don't know what you are talking about!" he shouted as he struggled with his new found vigor.

Kaname wouldn't have it any other way. He tightened his grip on Zero's hands. "Why are you resisting me? Just give me your answer and I will let you go. It's that simple." Kaname didn't want to admit, but he was afraid of Zero's answer.

"I don't know Kuran!" Zero shouted at the top of his lungs. He was sure that everyone in the moon dorm could hear him, but he didn't care at the moment. "I didn't know what you are talking about and I don't know why you are so angry at me. But I sure know this. The moment I opened my eyes, I saw your bloody fucked up face. Now get away from me!"

"What about Kain?" The pureblood insisted.

"I don't know anything about him. And why would he matter anyway." The silverette asked, he was not confused but he did want answers.

Kaname raised an eyebrow at the silverette's answer. He got it all wrong. Zero didn't do it on his own accord. Zero might have been influenced by Yuu and Ziell. And he hadn't got any blood these past few days, that's why his body was attracted to anyone's blood, thus what happened with Kain was all a misunderstanding. Understanding that he was the one who is wrong, Kaname loosen his grip on Zero's neck and arms.

Zero slumped on the bed as he was released from the pureblood's tight grip.

"I'm sorry, Zero, I was the one at fault." The pureblood apologized sincerely. How could he be such a fool.

Zero scoffed. "Since when did you start calling me by my first name Kuran? And anyway, I'm out of here" When he was about to get off of the bed, he felt something in him burn. He stopped and reached out to grip his throat. He was hungry. Now that all the haziness of his mind has been cleared, he could feel waves of hunger coming on to him. He tried his best to suppress it but it didn't work. Not when there's Kaname behind him. And the fact that he could practically taste, smell and feel his poisonous blood.

Noticing Zero's weird movement, Kaname grabbed Zero's face to meet his. He was not surprised to see the beautiful lilac orbs are tinted with red. "You need blood Zero. You need to drink." He stated coolly.

A/N: Review please :3


	15. Change

A/N: Okay, I wanted to write some more, but school just won't allow it TT Anyway, as usual, special thanks to **SexyBVirgo, KxZ fan girl, MOVEDTOANOTHER, falcone90, simonuchiha, and kanamexzero fan **for your review! :) You guys made me super happy! And to anyone how read, favorite, or followed Thanks XD Please review. Btw I think this story will be over a bit later than i expected since this chapter is to short (in my opinion).

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Chapter 15: Change

Story begin~

**(With Kaname and Zero – Kaname's room)**

"You need to drink Zero" The pureblood repeated his words. All the anger he had had disappeared, replaced by deep concern for the silverette in front of him. He knows how much Zero detested taking his blood, but he also knows that he needed it.

Zero shoot the pureblood a death glare "No, I don't need to, especially if it's from you, Kuran. I'll never take your blood ever again. I'm not a pawn who can be controlled by you!" he growled angrily, eyes turning bright red from bloodlust. How can he offer his blood like that again? Zero wondered. The last time he took the pureblood's blood was because of Yuki. He had loved her so much, but that was the past and now is the present. He had no affection left for Yuki besides his love for her as her big brother. As for Kaname, he had yet to determine his feeling for the brunette. But he was sure now that he didn't hate the pureblood anymore.

At the thought of Yuki, Zero couldn't help but feel a sting in his heart. Without knowing, he uttered what the words he truly didn't wanted to say "What about Yuki" he said softly, almost a whisper.

Fortunately for the pureblood, his hearing was far better than any human, and thus he heard Zero's words clearly. His eyes widen in surprise. He didn't think that the prefect would mention his sister, but he did and it made him realize something. He was suppose to love Yuki and her only, but now since the hunter had managed to claim same part of his heart unconsciously, he can't just let the hunter be. And it might be too late to realize it, but maybe his feeling for his beloved little sister was only a form of affection any big brother would feel for his little sister. His love towards Yuki was entirely different from his affection towards Zero. He felt so stupid when he realized this and even if he might not feel anything for the ex-human before, he do now and he's not going to let him go since Zero was practically his first love. Kaname smile bitterly. How hard he have fallen, and for Zero of all people in the world.

Noticing the bitter smile on Kaname's face, Zero felt his chest tightened. He didn't like the look on the pureblood. Maybe he would, if it was only a few days earlier, but not now since all he had been thinking is the brunette. Zero averted his gaze to the window, somehow finding the moon up the sky more beautiful than usual. He could hear the beast inside him screaming for him to take Kaname's blood, but he won't. He closed his eyes, hoping for the beast to at least stop screaming at him, but it didn't work.

Seeing Zero close his eyes and feeling him trembling, no doubt from restraining himself, Kaname tilted Zero's face so that their eyes met each other's. "Drink, Zero, it's okay. And I will explain everything to you after you drink" he smiled reassuringly. His free hand was unbuttoning the shirt, revealing his smooth pale skin. He pulled Zero's face closer to his neck until he could feel the prefect's breath on his skin, making him shiver slightly. "Drink Zero, this time, do it for me" he whispered in the silverette's ear.

A shiver ran through Zero's body as he heard Kaname's sweet words. Slowly, he closed his eyes. Why did it have to happen this way? Why Kaname can't understand him? He's a hunter, surely the pureblood knows that. And why did the pureblood suddenly sounded as though he cared for him? Is it all just an act to make him give Yuki up? These questions was circling Zero's mind, making him confused. But he was at his wits end. He couldn't restrain himself anymore.

Zero's lilac orbs tuned bright scarlet as the beast took over Zero's body. Harshly, Zero slid his fangs into Kaname's soft neck. As soon as he sunk his fangs, blood began to ooze from the twin puncture he had created and he immediately lapped the blood. He took large gulp as he tasted Kaname's poisonous blood. The pureblood's tasted divine. He had never tasted anything better then the vampire prince's blood. Though it's not like he had ever tasted any other blood apart from Kaname, he just know that any blood would taste like water after he tasted the pureblood's sacred poison.

Kaname winced slightly when Zero pierced the skin of his neck, but soon the pain lessened considerably, as Zero licked and sucked his blood not as rough as his first time. He had expected the ex-human to brutally drink from him, like how he did on his first time, but he didn't. Some part of Kaname was happy with the prefect's gentleness and carefulness, yet he couldn't bring himself to understand the change of heart in the silver haired prefect. Had the silver prefect realized his feeling?

After a few large gulps, Zero felt the beast in him calmed down, and he slowly retracted his fangs from Kaname's neck, eliciting a soft sigh from the pureblood. Zero looked at the twin puncture mark which hadn't disappeared just yet. How could he be so weak? He was supposed to be a vampire hunter. Nevertheless, he couldn't even control the beast inside him. He lowered his head, ashamed by his weak resolve. He know he could just give up being a hunter and just continue being a fully fledged vampire, but his heart won't have any more of that train of thought. As a result, his mind wandered back to Kaname. He still has to discover why Kaname would give his blood to him.

Zero looked at Kaname with a hint of something like concern in his eyes, "Why did you do it Kaname?" he asked almost a whisper. He wasn't sure if he was in any position at all to ask the question, yet he couldn't stop himself.

Confused, Kaname raised an eyebrow at Zero's question."What do you mean, Zero?" he asked back.

Somehow, Zero couldn't bring himself to say the next words he wanted to say. It was too humiliating to ask. He should have been sated only with receiving Kaname's blood, but he can't deny the feeling like he wanted something more from the pureblood prince. "Why did you give your blood to me?" he murmured silently. A part of him was hoping for the pureblood to hear his question, but some other part of him regret even asking about the matter.

The brunette smirked at the question directed at him. "Why do you care Zero? Can it be because you were falling for me?" he teased. Somehow, the words were coming out of his mouth like river, and he couldn't stop himself. As the heir to the Kuran lineage, he had been taught to be polite and forever gentlemanly, yet he couldn't help to be relaxed with Zero. It's as if the prefect has an aura about him which soothed the pureblood immensely to the point where he could lower his guard, even if it was just a little. And for him to flirt with a man no less, his parents must be so very disappointed at him.

Hearing Kaname's reply, Zero was dumbfounded. He regretted even asking the question in the first place. Yet does he? Was he really falling for the one and only, Kaname Kuran? The only heir to the Kuran bloodline, the perfect role model, the vampire prince, the person he thought would be his arch enemy for life and furthermore, the man who could probably free him. Suddenly, the thought of Kaname from his dreams appeared in his mind and his face flushed bright red at the memory. He lowered his head and hid his eyes behind his bangs, hoping the pureblood would leave him be for a moment so that he could clear his minds.

Kaname had expected the silverette to just brush the question off and get mad at him, but instead, he could see Zero's body twitched and his face turned red. No way… He thought to himself.

Kaname tried to touch Zero's shoulder to make sure he wasn't seeing things, but before the tip of his fingers could touch the skin of the silver haired prefect, Zero used his vampire power to get away from him. Swiftly, Zero ran toward the door, yet he didn't make it to the other side of the door because he could feel a tight grip clutching both of his hands and were pinning him, back pressed against the door, and adding to his embarrassment, one of Kaname's long slender knee was pressing between his two equally long and smooth legs.

"You said you hate vampires, yet you used your vampire power just now to escape from me. Do you really think you can run away from me, Zero?" The pureblood whispered his question in the hunter's left ear, making the poor boy shiver.

With Zero pressed to the door and their faces only inches away, their eyes interlocked in each other's gaze. When Kaname looked into Zero's eyes, he could see the doubt, uncertainty, humiliation, anger, sadness, lust, and hurt, mixed into his beautiful lilac orbs. Curious and worried about what Zero was thinking about, Kaname released his grip on his right hand and moved it so that he was caressing Zero's cheek. "What's wrong Zero? Do you hate me so much that you want to run away? Or perhaps, you fear me?" he asked, sounding a little hurt.

Zero glared at the brunette, but it proved to be ineffective to the pureblood prince. He opened his mouth to say something, yet, he can't say anything. He was afraid, he admit it, but not because of the pureblood, but because of his own feeling. Since he was little, he had been taught to hate vampires. Moreover, he killed vampires in his free time on a weekly basis. Yet now, there's Kaname. Where do Kaname belong in his world? And why now of all time? Maybe if he had come into a term with the rest of the vampires he would have some acknowledgement about his growing feeling for the pureblood, but not now, when he despises all vampires, including himself. "You still haven't answered my question Kuran. And you promised to explain everything to me. If you want to talk, let me go of me first and give me some of your clothes, then we'll talk." He looked at the vampire prince defiantly.

A little confused of why Zero would need his clothes, Kaname looked at the silverette's body before awareness hit him in a form of an angel and devil. Zero was half naked, safe for Kain's jacket he was wearing. Nevertheless Zero was still showing too much skin in the pureblood's opinion. The jacket he was wearing was too big for him and thus, it slumped to his shoulder, making a clear view of his smooth yet muscular chest. Whereas the he pants he was wearing, it was too big that it had fallen down to his feet, revealing a pair of smooth long skinny soft legs. And not to mention the underwear, he was wearing none of the sort! Kaname felt like he had been hit by a truck. He released his grip on Zero's hand and quickly faced the other way. He shook his head slowly. Doesn't the boy felt ashamed of baring himself in front of his enemy? And how can he act so calm when he was that deprived of cloth, he had no idea. "You can sit down first, Zero. I'll bring you some cloth for you to wear." He said as he gestured to his bed. Then he walked into a room connected to his bedroom, leaving the hunter to sit and idle while he looked for something suitable for the silverette to wear.

As soon as Kaname left the room, Zero let out a big sigh before flushing to the roots of his hair. He squatted down. How he had managed to compose himself, he had no idea, but he was glad he did, if not, he feared he might get attacked, and by the pureblood no less.

Sighing again, Zero pulled the pants up to his waist. It was so loose that it would fall down when Zero let go of his grip on it. Zero mentally cursed at whoever gave him the pants he was wearing. Right after he said some swearing words in his mind, a loud 'ACHOO' was heard from the hallway, followed by a rapid step of someone running. He heard Aidou's loud and concerned voice, and then he heard Kain replied some words, but he can't make out the words since his voice was to low and was muffled by the door.

Dread was blossoming in his mind. The hunter realized something. He was wearing an over sized pants and coat and the only person he know who is bigger than the pureblood himself was…Kain. Zero sweat dropped. He was torn between the thought of taking off the damned piece of cloth or letting it stay covering his legs. Wearing something from a vampire hurt his pride as a hunter, but if he took it off, he would have to bear more shame when facing the pureblood. Before he could decide what to do, the sound of the door turning was heard and Kaname stepped into the room, carrying a plain shirt and a pair of black leather jeans.

The pureblood raised an eyebrow as he looked at the prefect still standing near the entrance of the door. The boy could have run away while he was gone, but he didn't and it made him happy somehow. "Here" he handed over the clothes to the hunter who picked t up somewhat hesitantly.

Now, Zero was real confused of what to do. He was down to two choices. Either he would wear the pureblood clothes or he remains half naked throughout the conversation he was expecting from the pureblood. Finally after some inner debate he decided to put on the vampire's clothes. It does look nice… he tried making a lame excuse in his mind. Then another problem hit him. The pureblood would see his body when he changes. Hesitantly, he looked at Kaname.

Kaname quirked an eyebrow as he watched the hunter's eyes. "What's wrong now?" he sighed, looking annoyed. Though, inside he was enjoying whatever this is they were sharing at the moment. In just a couple of minutes with the silverette, he had seen more of the hunter's personality then he had in the hunter over the years.

"Turn over."

"Huh?" Kaname was confused now. Sometimes, he couldn't understand the silerette at all.

"Turn over damn it! I can't change with you watching!" Zero blushed.

Kaname chuckled. "We are both guys, Zero. What are you so self conscious about? If you're thinking about me wanting to fuck you now, you was correct, I do want to do you. But now wasn't the right moment, so I'll hold myself back for a little. Relax." He assured the boy, but instead of seeing relief in the boy's eyes he found dread.

Zero could feel his face turning red and blue and then red again. He was openly shocked by the pureblood answer. Now, instead of feeling safe, he felt scared of the pureblood. How can anyone say 'I wanna fuck you' in front of the intended person! Zero screamed in his head. Nothing about the pureblood made sense anymore.

**(With Shion – Near Kaname's room)**

"It's almost midnight" Shion said to himself as he sat in a branch near the windows to Kaname's room. "It won't be long now" He smirked evilly

A/N: Okay. Sorry for ending this chapter here, hopefully I can write the next chapter real fast. But I can't promise anything. Please review :3


	16. Some part of the truth

A/N: Sorry for the late update. As usual, special thanks to **OtakuDiva, SexyBVirgo, ItsRandom, cyhap,** and **hotxhotguy** for your reviews! :) And to anyone how read, favorite, or followed Thanks XD Please review!

P.s to hotxhotguy (if you somehow read this): I'm very sorry that you don't like my OCs, but I like them. If I was to change them now, it would be too late, so I'm going to stick with them through the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. I only own my OCs and the story plot.

Chapter 16: Some part of the truth

Story begin~

**(Kaname and Zero – Kaname's room)**

Unable to react directly at Kaname's confession, Zero shook his head and glared at the pureblood. "Just get out would you?!" he shouted to cover his nervousness.

"No, this is my room and I'm not getting out" the brunette deadpanned. Both parties were being unusually childish.

After debating for a while with the pureblood about who is going to get out or what not, it was ended by series of insults thrown at each other's faces. Just as they finished their childish banter, the brunette said the most sensible sentence possible in the universe. "Why don't you just change in the bathroom?" He asked pointing at the door beside his book shelves.

Realizing how stupid he must have looked and acts, Zero's cheeks flushed brilliantly. His face was torn between mortification and embarrassment. Why didn't I think of that?! He screamed in his mind out of frustration. Hurriedly as if he was being chased by a strange ghost or wild dog, he ran into the bathroom as his hand was desperately gripping on his loose pants he was wearing.

The door slammed shut and a click could be heard, meaning that Zero had locked the door in the dire need of privacy.

Kaname smirked slightly at the scene before him. After standing on his spot for a good minute, the pureblood conclude that the ex-human was going to take a while, and thus he headed to the bed and sat at the corner. He took out the engagement ring from his pocket and decided to play with it. When he stared at the small object, his mind kept reeling to the person behind the door of his bathroom door. "Maybe I should try to be more honest with myself and to my feeling." he said to himself without realizing it.

Inside the bathroom, Zero was crouched down, his hack backing the bathroom door with his face which is still flushed. "God, what should I do?" he muttered under his breath as he hugged his knees tightly around his chest. Even if he didn't believe in God, he can't help but feel a little bit desperate. Why? Because right now, there's a pureblood outside of the bathroom, and he had said that he would gladly fuck him to oblivion at any given time. Zero shuddered as he remembered the pureblood saying those words directly in front of his face.

The silverette clenched is fists. No, he was just riling me up. All I have to do is stay calm and I'll be alright. He assured himself. But without the comforting weight of his beloved bloody rose, he felt warier than he was a second ago. "I wish this is all just a dream" he whispered to himself silently. But he knew that it would never be. All of the things which had had happened to him felt too real and clear in his mind. Even the sudden change in the pureblood felt real.

With a muffed growl, the ex-human got up. He ruffed his hair a little before sighing and shed his clothes to the cold tiled bathroom floor. While I'm at it I should take a shower. I'm sure that bastard wouldn't mind. He said in his head as he set the shower on a full blast of hot water and got under it, drenching himself from the top of his head to his toes. The hot water helped him calmed down, although it didn't fully wash away the feeling of bewilderment in his heart, but it was enough for now. With the hot water still pouring down on him, he tried to sort out the puzzle in his head.

Suddenly sensing a cold air entering the bathroom, Zero wrapped himself with a random towel nearby and prepared himself for the upcoming attack, the water was left running. As he had predicted, a second after he got into position, a small boy with deep blue hair appeared before him. It only took him a second to realize who the kid was."Yuu and Ziell?" he said astonished. Even if their appearances may have changed, their smell remained the same as he remembered them.

The boy smiled. "Your nose is pretty sharp for a level D. And you are right. But when we're in this form, please call us Shion so that it won't be too confusing."

"Okay" Zero nodded."Why ar-"

"Hold your thought" Shion said as he raised his right arm. "Wait a second, okay. Caelo et Inferno, cum arma, locum virtutis hac. May capere non erit una vox haec est audita foris fuga." As he mentioned the spell, a large pattern of various symbol gather up at his feet and right arm. When he was finished, a purple mixed with yellow barrier was surrounding the entire room.

"What did you just do?" Zero said eyeing the room disgustedly. Yellow and purple definitely made an odd mix when it was not mixed perfectly and seeing the color fairly resembled Cross's cooking made his stomach churned.

Shion chuckled a little. "I can see clearly on your face that you don't like our favorite colors. And this is for precaution only. You know how the walls in this place are not completely sound proofed right? If you look close enough you'll see a hole here and there."

The prefect scowled, the image of Cross's cooking finally leaving his mind. "I don't hate yellow or purple, I just hate them when they are mixed together and there's still some color of yellow left unmixed. They look like one of Cross's dishes." He explained. "And I know." He added in the end.

"I see" Shion smiled slightly.

Zero eyed the boy in suspicion. "Do you want to tell me something?" he asked. When a kid looked like that, he was sure the boy was hiding something from him. Though he knew full well that the boy in front of him was no mere child, he couldn't help but to get confused when the boy looked at him innocently.

"Yes and our conversation cannot be heard by anyone but the two of us. Well, except for Raito since he is the one who is in charge." came the quick reply from the boy.

"Okay I get it. So?" The hunter beckoned the boy to continue the words that seemed to be stuck in his throat.

Shion took a deep breath. "Okay. First, let us apologize." He bowed slightly to Zero.

The hunter scoffed "What for?" Besides messing up with my life, he added in his mind, the image of the former innocent child quickly forgotten.

Realizing the look on Zero's face, Shion understood immediately what the ex-human was thinking in his mind. He bowed his head to the taller man. "For playing around even though it was work for us." He sounded really guilty. And he was feeling guilty. If he had known about the real situation he would have been serious from the start.

Zero folded his arms in front of his chest. "Explain then. And this time tell me everything you know." He stared down at the little figure. "And don't tell lies. I know when someone is lying to me, especially kids." He added menacingly.

With a weak smile the kid nodded. They were glad that the prefect didn't realize their lies from before. "We intended to. We just found out about it ourselves, so please don't be mad." He looked up to Zero with his best puppy eyes, which turned out that it didn't affect the prefect in the least. It did though, but Shion just didn't realize it. Giving up on the idea of gaining the silverette's good side, with a loud sigh, he started to explain. "It all started a few thousand years ago."

"Wait a second. This all started just a few days ago. What did I do thousands of years ago to deserve this? I'm pretty sure that I'm not some ancestor or the living dead." The irritation in his voice was definitely noticeable.

"I know, and I'm getting to that. And Kaname is though" Shion sighed. Just how did they end up with this kind of job in the first place he don't know or want to know anymore, though there was one thing he knew for sure, he was really going to beat the crap out of Raito when he was done here, that is of course if he is lucky enough to see another light after finishing the task given to him.

"What did you say just now?" Zero wasn't sure but he thought he had heard Shion saying that Kaname is some ancestor or te living dead. And that is impossible.

"What did I say? Oh, you mean about Kaname being an ancestor? Yeah, it's true."

"Not possible."

"And that's what I said!" Shion said eagerly. He was glad that he wasn't the only one thinking that. "But we're wrong though." He said sounded a bit upset.

"What? How is that possible?!" Zero asked taken aback by the information he was receiving.

"Just let me explain, would you? If you don't stop asking questions, how am I supposed to explain everything to you?" he puffed his cheeks like a true child.

Finally, after a little bit of thought about the matter, Zero nodded.

Smiling, Shion was glad he could explain now. "It all began thou-."All of a sudden Shion stopped dead at his tracks. As he was about to continue with the explanation, Shion realized something very uncomfortable. "Um… Zero-kun… why are you half naked?!" he sweat dropped. At first he didn't notice it, but now when was in full alert, he could smell a sweet yet intoxicating smell coming from Zero's direction. It was bad, as in really-really bad. If Zero was emitting such strong smell, there's only one reason, and he would rather not think about that right now. How come Zero is in heat?! He screamed loudly in his head.

Dread soon filled Shion's mind. Now he was sure he's going to die.

**(Flashback – Raito and Shion – Before Shion headed to Zero)**

"Shion…" came Raito's voice from behind the blue haired boy.

The blue haired kid turned his head around, facing the silver haired man "What's wrong Raito?" he asked tilting his head to the side like a little child.

"I wanted to talk to you about something. I'm afraid we have to speed things up." Raito said quietly.

"What? Why?" Shion eyes widen in surprise. He was waiting on a tree just outside of Kaname's room for the full moon to appear so that he could carry out his plan.

"There's something I miscalculated. And since the two of you decide to change your usual route, I also had to improvise."

"Oh."

"Now come." Raito hold out his right hand and Shion took it. With a firm tug, Raito brought Shion near him and the younger found himself pressed into Raito's hard body. The elder snuck his right arm around the latter's waist and draped his long coat over the boy, making him invisible to anyone who might be watching them nearby. "Don't open your eyes until I said so, okay" he instructed. With Shion safely tucked in under his black coat, Raito waved his hand and in a blink of an eye, they were gone from the entire complex.

The two of them reappeared in front of a really large estate. The old building was about four-story tall and it was mainly using rock as its main material, just like an old classical building one would find in old movies and dramas. The entire estate was divided into three main building, the big mansion which is situated in the middle, a large barn on its right and a humongous glass house on the other side. In the middle of the three buildings, many kinds of gardens of different kinds of flowers were built. There are roses from red, pink, white, yellow, orange, purple, black, to blue, pure white lilies, bright purple lavender, pansies, daises, snowdrops, and lastly, morning glories.

Releasing his hold on Shion, Raito looked at his surrounding with a sad eye. "You can open your eyes, now" the elder stated, walking off to the main house.

Shion nodded and slowly opened his eyes. "Where are we?" he said astonished by the view he was seeing.

"My house… Come on. We don't have much time." He beckoned the blue haired boy to follow him. Once the both of them stepped inside the house, with a flick of Raito's fingers, the once dark house was now filled with warm light from the candle scattered all over the building.

Finally, after passing several rooms and descending several long fleets of stairs, they reached a dungeon like room.

"This room should do." Raito muttered shutting the door after Shion got inside with him. "Okay. First, do you know about Kaname? Not Kaname Kuran, but 'The Kaname' the ancestor of the vampires."

"I know. He was mentioned numerous times in some books about vampires. But what did he have to do anything with our plan? And isn't he supposed to be dead now?"

Raito smiled at the boy's series of question. The questions were predictable though. He had expected no less from someone he dared called his pupil. "It is very logical for anyone to think that. But….What's your response if I said that he was still alive?"

Shion seemed to be thinking about it for a minute before answering. "Not possible. No vampire has been recorded to be alive for more than a few decades and it's practically thousands of years ago when he was still alive. So my answer is no. It is not possible for a vampire as old as him to be able to stay alive after all this time. And if he's still alive, we would know about it." He explained.

"Well said. But you are wrong. 'The Kaname' is still alive as we speak." He stated, letting his words sunk in his pupil head.

Shion's eyes widen. "How is that possible?"

"It's very complicated, so I'm going to tell you about that for another time." He waved his hand and a book appeared on his hand. "Read this before you give explanation to Zero."

"What do you mean by giving explanation to Zero?"

"It means you will explain what I will explain to you to Zero. It's as simple as that."

"If it's that simple, why won't you do it yourself?"

"I can't since Kaname know my scent by now."

"You could just mask your scent, then." Shion argued.

"No, it will be much too troublesome for me. So you are going to do it." Raito said as if it was a simple matter.

"What if I said I don't want to?" countered the blue haired boy.

"Then I'll lock you both in the dungeon just like the last time you two disobeyed me." Raito said sternly. He emphasized his words by staring at the boy intently, his eyes promising real torture if they were to disobey him.

The boy's deviant glare faltered at Raito's gaze. "What do you want me to tell him?" he asked surrendering himself.

"First, tell him about Kaname's true identity. Then about the curse of the hunter and finally tell him about his current condition."

"What's the hunter curse? And what is wrong with Zero?" Shion asked concerned. Even though Shion had barely known Zero these past few days, he found himself a bit attached to Zero. In the past few decades he had lived, he hadn't seen someone as pure yet tainted as Zero. And since he was the kind of monster which ate souls, he cannot say that Zero's soul was not tempting. It was very tempting, but after years and years of training, they had managed to hold back their lust for the sake of their job. Anyone would think that demons had it easy with life, but it's not. Just like humans do, they had to work hard to live.

Understanding that the cases which Yuu and Ziell had worked on usually revolved around demons and angels, Raito decided that it was probably time to reveal one of his secret to his pupil. "You probably never heard of the curse of the hunter so I'll explain it since its necessary. Around ten thousand years ago, when the vampires were starting to appear among the humans, lived the King of the vampires, Kaname. Back then, I already had the power of knowing other's mates by seeing their eyes, but when I saw his eyes ten thousand years ago, I didn't see the soul of his mate in his eyes. It was a cruel fate, to be the most powerful, yet the loneliest." He said in a sad tone.

Shion raised his hands in a gesture for Raito to wait. "So, basically, you're saying that you are over ten thousand years old? And you knew 'the Kaname'?"

Raito nodded.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure. Please continue."

"After a few years of his reign, the pureblood vampire came across a hunter, a Kiryuu. The two fought fiercely, and it was very evident that the Kiryuu was the weaker one. When the pureblood was about to deliver the killing blow to the hunter, the hunter suddenly pulled out something and cast a spell on the pureblood. However, because the spell was to powerful for the hunter to handle, he died before he completed the curse. But a curse is still a curse, and the pureblood slowly began to get affected by the enchantment. Years passed and the pureblood finally know what's the effect of the curse, though he didn't feel any pain at the beginning, pain slowly emerge within his body and it was slowly killing him. After searching for answers from all over the world, he finally met an old ex-hunter who is knowledgeable about the curse he was put in. The curse is a very degrading one. If he wanted the pain to disappear completely, he would have to mate with a hunter. But since he was cursed by a Kiryuu, he would have to mate with a Kiryuu. It was fortunate that the hunter didn't complete the ritual, if he was to complete the spell, he wouldn't be alive at this moment. But alas, the curse still lives in Kaname-sama as we speak" Raito explained as detailed as possible.

"So you are saying that 'the Kaname' right now bore the same curse as the ancestor?"

Raito nodded."That is right, because the Kaname-sama we know right now is actually the ancestor, but I doubt that Kaname had complete memory from his past life, thus that fact was saving him from death as we speak."

"If that's true then he had plenty of time to spare right?" Shion asked hopefully.

Raito shook his head slowly. "Sadly, no."

"Why the hell not?" Shion asked frustrated.

"Because be the end of tonight, the memory which was sealed within him will be released and he would remember his past life completely. That is why I need you to hurry up and made Zero head over heels for Kaname. I know this will contradict everything I had thought you, but this is inevitable. You must force Zero to mate with Kaname, weather you use drug, a spell, curse, I don't care. Whatever you do, don't fail me."

Shion stared at Raito as if he had grown a second head, but seeing the conviction in the elder eyes, he couldn't help but feeling confused. "Does it really have to be this way?" he asked warily. He didn't want to force anyone. He had believed and had been thought that true love should come naturally, not something to be enforced on someone.

"Yes." Raito answered in a dejected tone.

"Then what about Zero? What would happen to him?! You can't just ignore his feeling! For all I know, he had suffered a lot already. His parents were killed by a pureblood and his brother was taken by the pureblood whom killed his parents. Do you think he would be fine with this? He hated vampires, hell, he even hate himself being the monster he hated the most." Shion shouted at the taller male, fist clenched tightly. He can't believe Raito would just give up like that.

Raito stared down at the boy in front of him. "Do you think that I'm blind? I can see that! But we don't have time to argue right now. Kaname's lucky I found out about this, if we don't take action now, he would be dead in the next two days. And Zero too." He narrowed his eyes into slits which is adding a dark aura to his already infuriated face. "Do you think you have a better solution? If so please enlighten me with your combined brain." He said mockingly, sarcasm was very evident in his voice.

Shion trembled at the harsh voice of his boss. Never in his long life had he seen his boss so out of control. Usually, his boss was always calm and composed, not like how he was now. "I'm sure I can come up with a solution by tonight, and even if I failed today, they can still mate tomorrow since the effect of the fruit will take effect by then." He said determined.

"What if they died before the effect of the fruit started to appear? What are you going to do then" Raito pressed.

"W-well we cou-"

"Could what? Hope for a miracle?"

Shion raised his head. "Yes" he answered confidently. "And what had gotten into you? You don't usually act like this."

Noticing the concerned tone used by his pupil, Raito smiled. "Sorry I'm just upset about something. Their case is not the only one I'm handling right now."

Shion nodded in understanding.

"Anyway, I'm leaving the two of them in your care. If the worst was to happen, I will deal with it." Raito said getting up to leave.

"What's the worst that could happen?" the shorter whipped his head in the direction of his leader.

"Well, you know how Kiryuu bloodline is right? The worst is that the silverette got pregnant, he has a major fight with the pureblood, they hating each other, never seeing each other, and finally their love life shattered for eternity."

"What?!" Shion shouted, genuinely surprised by the possibility.

Seeing the worried look in the blue haired boy, Raito chuckled wholeheartedly. "Don't worry. As if it could happen. The silverette is still seventeen if I remember correctly and he wouldn't be able to conceive until he turned eighteen and began his first heat."

Shion breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good." At least that's one problem I don't need to worry about. He thought happily.

"Oh, and Shion, don't forget that your spell won't last long against a pureblood. Although it could last for years for a mare human, a pureblood would notice it pretty quickly, so be careful. I don't really like to deal with your kids if you were to be killed in this case.

**(Back to present time – With Kaname - Outside Kaname's bathroom)**

The sound of water hitting the cold tiled floor could be heard from across the room, and Kaname's ears twitched slightly as he heard it. He was so lost in thought that he just realized that Zero was probably taking a shower, not that he would forbid the hunter to do so.

He let out a big sigh as he realized he had been thinking about Zero again. Placing the ring on the desk beside his bed, he was about to reached out to the box containing the pictures when he smelt something off.

Out of the blue, he could smell something which doesn't belong to Zero nearby. Whatever it is, it's neither smelt like a human nor a vampire, but whatever it is, it was close. Fearing that something terrible had happened to Zero, he walked to the bathroom and knocked for permission, but when he touched it, he could feel something blocking him to get near it. Releasing a bit of his power, Kaname broke the barrier between him and the ex-human easily as if it was a mere child's play. Hurriedly he opened the doorknob. "Zero!"

**(With Zero and Shion – Inside the bathroom)**

"Zero-kun, I don't have a lot of time now, but I'll explain anyway. After tonight, Kaname is going to change and you are the only one who can safe him at this point. But the choice is still yours. Whether you are willing to give up your body to the pureblood or not, the choice is in your hands. Please think carefully." After saying those words, a blue magic circle appeared at Shion's feet and he vanished into thin air.

"What the hell?" Zero cursed aloud. What could that brat mean?

Abruptly, he felt his body warmed up and he fell to the ground panting. What's happening to me? Zero asked himself in wonder. His body ached for something but he didn't know what it is. But whatever it is, it can't be good.

He heard the sound of the door being banged and he could somehow heard Kaname calling his name, but he was far too hot to either say something or move his body. He shivered as several droplets of water touched his heated skin.

"Zero!" he heard the brunette called his name, opening the door harshly.

**(With Kaname's inner circle + Kaien and Yuki – Chairman's house)**

The chairman was happily preparing dinner when he heard a knock on his door. "Yuki dear, can you open the door please? Daddy is preparing dinner right now." Cross shouted to his adoptive daughter in a sweet tone.

"Yeah" he could hear Yuki shouted at the distance. After a second or two he could hear his little girl running down the stairs and opened the door.

"Aidou-senpai, Kain-senpai, Shiki-senpai, Ichijo-senpai, Ruka-senpai and even Toya-senpai. What are you doing here so late? Don't you have classes to attend?" Yuki asked as soon as she saw Kaname's inner circle at the door.

"Good evening Yuki-chan, sorry for bothering you, but is the chairman home?" Takuma greeted her with a smile.

Yuki nodded. "Un, he's preparing dinner right now, please come in." she gestured for the others to come inside.

A few moments later Kaname's inner circle was seated in the living room.

"Is there something wrong?" Cross asked as he entered the living room and shut the door. He had told Yuki to go to bed early that night, afraid if something is going to happen if she stayed.

All the eyes turned to Kaien as he entered the room.

Cross momentarily shivered as he felt all eyes were on him. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked unsure.

"Hell yeah something is wrong!" Aidou shouted. "How could you drug us?"He asked furious.

"Yeah, chairman. I would like an explanation." Said Ruka angrily.

"I would like that to hear it too" Chirped Takuma smiling, but his eyes were not smiling n the slightest.

A/N: Please review! And the next chapter is probably going to be the last.


	17. Ending

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, i had to rewrite this chapter several times since i forgot the plot. Anyway as usual thanks to ItsRandom, SexyBVirgo, Lovelylexy1212, kanamexzero fan, cyhap, and TwistedNoir for your reviews i really appreciate them and to anyone who read, followed, or favorite, thanks.**

**Special thanks to take-no-ko10 for editing this chapter :D**

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. I only own my OCs and the story plot.

Chapter 17: A broken promise may lead to broken hearts in the future.

Story begin~

**(Kaname's inner circle + Kaien – Kaien's house – living room)**

"Drug? What do you mean Aidou-kun?" Kaien Cross asked in bewilderment.

Aidou frowned at Kaien's answer. "If it wasn't a drug, then it was a spell! What did you cast on us? And why?!" he shouted furiously at the elder's face. Never in his wildest dream would he ever agree on the idea of his precious pureblood and the disgusting level D together. He had always looked at the pureblood with respect and adoration, and even if the hunter would probably be the best pair for the brunette, he would never agree on it. 'Hell would freeze if those two get together,' dreaded Aidou in his head.

It was true that Aidou had been watching the pureblood constantly, but sometimes, he couldn't help but also look at the silverette. How could anyone miss looking at Zero? He had a silver hair for god's sake. It's a fact that Zero is beautiful, but the prefect's personality always made the others, especially the girls, think the worst of him.

After a slight moment of silence, the chairman spoke.

"What are you talking about Aidou-kun? What do you mean by that?" the ex-hunter asked again for the umpteenth time. "I mean, I was with Yuki all this time, and I don't remember drugging you or setting any charm. Furthermore, I was away this whole week. Don't you remember, Takuma? I'm sure I've informed you about it. My friend was filling my position while I was away," he explained.

All the night class students' eyes widen in shock.

"This is the first time I've heard about this, chairman. Are you sure you've told me about it?" Takuma asked, confused. Silently he was trying to remember anything about what happened the week before, but nothing came up in his head. 'Could he have been lying to me?' he thought deep inside.

Silently, Cross nodded his head. "I'm sure about it. You can also ask Yuki, he was with me back then," he offered.

The vampires looked at each other and nodded at the chairman.

"Wait here," the chairman said as he head towards the second floor to fetch his darling little girl.

The second the chairman left the room, Aidou slammed the desk in frustration. "What the hell is happening?!" he murmured, gritting his teeth.

"Calm down, Hanabusa," Kain said to his idiotic cousin.

The younger cousin glared at the older. "How can I be calm at a time like this? It was fortunate that we were able to snap from whatever spell or drug we'd been in. And how do you think I feel about pairing Kaname-sama and that wrenched level D?!" Aidou said disgustedly. However, despite what he'd just said, tears were welling up in the corner of his eyes.

Sighing, Kain got up from his seat and headed to his cousin's side to wipe his tears. "We know how you feel, Aidou. Ruka especially." He glanced at his other cousin who was currently sitting silently. In his long live, he had never seen Ruka so quiet before, so he was sure that the incident affected Ruka tremendously.

Realizing the glance from Kain was directed at her, Ruka fidgeted in her seat. "I'm okay, Akatsuki," she said smiling. But her tone definitely showed how much she was affected.

"You shouldn't keep in inside Ruka, you might blow up if you do," taunted her blonde cousin.

"If I do get blown up, you will die with me," she countered, feeling slightly better.

"I can run away before you can even blow up."

"No you can't, you have short legs," mock the soft brunette.

After that, insults were thrown and many nasty words were used. But it all had a positive effect on everyone in the room.

**(With Kaien – To Yuki's room)**

'What the hell is going on? I'm sure I've told Takuma of my absence… Did he forget? And could that have happened during such a short time? Could something happen to Zero while I was away?'

With his heart now filled with dread of what could possibly happened to his precious adopted son, Cross quickened his pace to Yuki's room.

After knocking on Yuki's door for several times, a shout of 'wait a minute' muffled by the door was heard.

"What's wrong, Chairman?" asked Yuki worriedly. Something about the chairman told her that he was not being himself. Suddenly she remembered when she had seen the expression on Kaien's face. It was when Zero got injured. "Is Zero okay?" she asked anxiously. She was very worried about her adoptive big brother. Even though they weren't tied by anything, she had come to accept Zero as his big brother.

Kaien's frown deepened when he heard Yuki's question. "It's nothing Yuki, let's just hope he is okay."

Yuki nodded and the two walked side by side to the living room.

**(With Kaname's inner circle + Kaien and Yuki – living room)**

As soon as the two entered the living room, the mood inside darkened instantly. Kaien, being a hunter back then, realized this, but since Yuki was only a mere human, she didn't notice.

"How about you two take a seat first," Takuma offered with a small smile.

The two nodded and sat at the opposite side of the sofa. Yuki sat next to Kaien at one sofa, while the other night class students sat across them. Takuma, Ruka, Aidou were sitting on the sofa while Kain was standing behind them. Shiki and Rima were sitting silently at the window stool.

Yuki couldn't help but fidgeted in her seat as she felt all eyes were locked on her. "Is something wrong, senpai?" she asked timidly.

"As a matter of fact, yes, Yuki-chan," Aidou answered a little harshly, making the girl twitched.

Sighing, Takuma touched his head in frustration. "Calm down, Aidou. And Yuki-chan, is it true you were away with the Chairman this week?"

Noting the gentle tone the level B used to talk to her, Yuki softened up a bit and nodded. "Yes, the chairman and I went to German this week. We just got back tonight. Didn't we tell you about this Takuma-senpai? If I remember correctly, we told you first before we went away to German. And since we didn't have enough time, we told you to tell Zero and Kaname-senpai on our behalf. Did something happen to Zero while we were away?"

With her answer the aura of the night class students grew darker and darker.

"How can it be possible?" muttered Aidou worriedly.

"Did something happen to Zero while we were away?" asked Kaien, repeating Yuki's words. This time he looked at Takuma's eyes for answer.

"Actually chairman, we don't know what had happened either," he answered dejectedly.

Kaien's eyes widen at the answer he received. "What do you mean by that? So something happened to Zero?" he asked again, banging the desk out of concern and frustration.

"Yes, it seemed so," answered a silver haired man as he opened the door to the living room.

As soon as the man entered the room, Kaien's eyes widen and he stiffened. "What do you mean by that, Raito?"

The one called Raito smiled at his friend. "Nothing much." He started. "I just made his life better, if not worse." He ended with a smirk.

**(With Kaname and Zero – Kaname's bathroom)**

Zero's eyes widen as he saw Kaname opened the door to the bathroom harshly. He wanted to shout at the pureblood to get out and leave him alone, but he can't. His throat felt dry and his body was hot all over. It was like he was in his bloodlust state, minus the horrible feeling of his stomach twisting painfully and the pain he felt as waves of hunger continued to assault hm. But a bloodlust was better than this. Anything is better than this, he thought to himself. He didn't know why, but he was having a hard on. In front of the pureblood none the less. And he felt weak. So weak that he couldn't move a single muscle of his legs.

"Are you okay?" asked the pureblood worriedly as he watched the silver haired prefect's body twisted as if he was in pain. Slowly, he scrunched down beside Zero to examine the boy better, but Zero desperately moved away. Even if was only an inch, the pureblood was hurt by the act. "What's wrong with you, Zero?" the pureblood asked again, and this time he earned a series of pants coming from Zero's mouth. The only possible thing that came up in Kaname's mind was that Zero was hungry again, but another part of him told him that it wasn't the case. "Are you hungry again, Zero?" asked the brunette patiently.

Zero sent his best death glare at the vampire prince in front of him, but it seemed like it hadn't any effect on the pureblood. On the contrary it only made the pureblood looked concerned for him. Zero hated the look on Kaname's face. It made him look weak in a way, and he didn't like it. "G-get…" he wanted to say 'Get away from me' to the pureblood, but before he could even manage to form a single word, his throat started to burn and he coughed heavily, making the pureblood's already worried face looked worse.

"I'll get you some water," informed the brunette before he left the silverette's side to grab a glass from the counter and filled it with water. In a matter of seconds, he was already at the hunter's side, offering the glass filled with water.

The ex-human looked at the cold glass of water gratefully, but when he was reaching out to grab it, his arms wouldn't stop shaking. He tried his best to not let it show, but his action was proved to be too late since the pureblood suddenly retreated the glass away from his already waiting hands.

"Let me help you, Zero. The way you are now, you'll drop the glass and injure yourself," Kaname said concerned. After waiting for a while, he received a nod from the silver prefect and smiled. He tipped half the water into his mouth and kept it there. Before Zero could realize what the pureblood was about to do, the brunette tilted the silverette's chin to face his face and kissed him, passing the water and somewhat forced him to swallow the cold liquid.

The feeling of the cold water flowing inside his hot and burning throat was entirely soothing for Zero, but the method used was not to his liking in the least. He knew he shouldn't want more, but before he could stop himself, his lips had moved. "More," he said half panting as he held on Kaname's shirt desperately.

Seeing Zero completely defenseless, with his face fully flushed, eyes glazed with a tint of lust, mouth party opened, with lips a little red and swollen, accompanied by his perfectly toned body dripping with perspiration, made Kaname smirked and licked his lips without realizing. Never in his life had he expect the silver prefect to act so powerless before him, and if he wasn't mistaken, he saw lust inside the silverette's beautiful lilac orbs. The addition only made his smirk deepened and the feeling of hope mounting in his chest. If Zero wanted him in any way, he would comply. Even if his feelings were only one-sided now, he would make it so that the hunter would come to have the same feeling he has now in the near future. He will and make sure it happened.

"Open your mouth, Zero. You want more don't you?" the vampire prince cooed seductively. His left hand was tilting Zero's face so that he could see the prefect's face, while his right hand still holding the glass that is now filled with only half of the water.

Without hesitation, Zero opened his mouth. "Give it to me…" he said half slurring. At this point nothing mattered anymore; he just wanted the cold feeling of water rolling down his throat once again. Deep inside he knew what he was doing was wrong, but he just couldn't stop himself.

Kaname smiled and complied. He took a gulp of the water and passed it to Zero. He repeated his action several times before the glass was completely empty. As Kaname was about to set the now empty glass on the floor beside Zero's left side, he noticed something he should have realized moments before, but because he himself was half filled with lust, he didn't even notice what was so obvious. "Zero, you are in heat," he announced as he stare at Zero's erection which was standing proudly, uncovered by the tower draped on the silverette's waist. Now it all made sense.

"In… h-heat?" the silver haired prefect finally managed to asked confused. Somehow, the fog in head was starting to lift and he could see clearly what was going on and what he was supposed to think. And after he had some water to cool down his throat, he was happy to be able to speak again, although his throat still hurt when he spoke. However, what he didn't like the most was the way the pureblood passed the water to him. It was his very first kiss damn it! "E-explain… Ku... ran."

"I guess you wouldn't know something like this huh?" the pureblood sighed. "In heat means that your body is raising its temperature, making it like you are having a fever; well, in your case, making you look like you are in your bloodlust state. Furthermore, being in heat is going to make you irresistible to any other male or females around you, and you will have an unusually high level of sexual needs. For us vampires, especially males, the need to mate is usually very high, but since this is going to be your first heat, it would probably be the worst for you, moreover since you are a level D vampire." The vampire prince tried to explain as best as he could. How he had managed to give explanation with a straight face, he had no idea, but he was sure thanking his training in becoming the pureblood prince; if he hadn't taken such arduous training beforehand, who knew what he could have done to the clueless vampire sitting oh so deliciously close and exposed in front of him.

The hunter nodded at the pureblood's explanation, but then why isn't the vampire in front of him affected? He asked himself in his thoughts.

Kaname seemed to realize what he was thinking answered Zero's unspoken question. "If you are wondering why I'm not affected by your altered scent, it's because I have been trained enough, so you don't have to be too wary of me. I won't do anything to you," he said calmly, before adding several words he know would definitely annoy the silverette. "But if you were to ask me to help you, I'll gladly help you, Zero," he added, smirking as he glanced at Zero's exposed lower region. Though he had said he wasn't affected, he knew that he was, even if it was just slightly. And since he had been trained to always put his mask on at any given circumstances, the prefect wouldn't even notice if he were to slip for a moment.

At first, Zero didn't know what the pureblood was saying, but when he saw what was the brunette was looking at, he blushed and quickly covered himself as much as he could. "H-how dar…e you look at me in that way… vampire" Zero hissed. His throat was still painfully dry. He wanted to kill the vampire in front of him so badly, yet he couldn't. How can he when he couldn't move his legs? 'Just you wait Kuran… When I can move freely again, I'll make sure to make a hole in your head with my bloody rose,' he swore in his mind, cursing the Kuran.

"Zero, you are burning up, you have to cool down," stated the brunette calmly as he placed a hand on Zero's forehead, checking the other's temperature. He was certainly ignoring the hunter's protest. Realizing the still running shower, he quickly turned the hot water off and turned on the cold water.

Some tiny droplets of cold water hit Zero's heated skin and the hunter hissed. Normally, he would like to bathe in cold water, but this time, because his body temperature was too hot, it felt weird and it hurt whenever a tiny drop of water hit his skin.

Kaname, quickly realizing it, carried Zero's body bridal style and sat him up the counter.

On the way to the counter, Zero unquestionably resisted the act, but since he couldn't move much, he finally admitted defeat and stayed still. He was quite confused of why the pureblood took him to the counter instead of the bed, where he could sit better without any disturbance, but it all cleared up when instead of going to his bedroom, the pureblood turned to the bathtub and started to fill it with cold water.

"You need to cool down, Zero. Your body is too hot for now, and the water will help you, though I think not much." The brunette moved closer to the silverette and picked him up again, this time without receiving any struggles from the supposedly opposing party. Kaname smiled a bit as he gently put Zero inside the cold water. But it instantly disappeared when he heard the hunter hissed in pain.

"I-it's fucking freezing you son of a bitch..." Zero hissed through gritted teeth.

"It's cold, not freezing, Zero. Your body is just too hot. Relax, this will definitely help you." Kaname assured. He then proceeded to lower the boy down into the water again.

"Are you okay?" asked the pureblood worriedly as he finally managed to get Zero fully in the bathtub filled with cold water.

Hesitantly, Zero nodded. Kaname was right, the cold water was now slowly soothing his body, and he could start to feel a little bit relaxed.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you alone now. Call me when you think you are cool enough. I'll bring you another change of clothes then." The pureblood stated before he got out of the room, leaving Zero alone to fend himself. As soon as he got out of the room, he hastily made a bee line for the cabinet where he kept his blood tablets and bottles of wine. Taking a couple blood tablets from its container, he shoved it down his throat and took a large gulp of wine to ease the vile taste. It helped a little to ease his mind. He had told Zero that he didn't have to be wary of him, and here he was getting affected by the silverette's maddening scent. He had no idea why, but Zero's scent was driving him crazy. He can't believe he had almost attacked the boy, on his first heat nonetheless. He felt guilty in some way, but he just couldn't stop himself for feeling this way. Slowly, he could feel something changing in his body, but he couldn't stop it.

While Kaname was busy feeling guilty and unsure with himself, Zero was trying to sort things out in his brain. He had been told by Shion that the pureblood was going to change tonight and he had to offer himself, but he couldn't possibly do that. Not with the kin he hated the most and the being he most despised.

_'But he can help you,'_ came a voice inside his head.

Zero looked around to the side, thinking that there might be someone near him, but he saw none. 'The heat must be getting into my head,' he thought simply, dismissing the sound.

'_You can't see me, but I'm here,'_ the voice came again. _'Just accept your fate already,_' it said, ringing in the silverette's head.

"W-what do you mean?" he said aloud. Zero know that he was talking to himself right now, but how was he supposed to ask the unknown voice of the meaning behind his words if he didn't ask aloud? Is this a part of the heat as well? He wondered.

_'You know, you can just talk in your head, and I'll be able to listen. After all, I am you. Or at least I'm the part you hated the most, your vampire part. And what I mean by what I said is just let the pureblood take you. He can protect us. Anyway, you can say that I appear because of your heat, but the drug given to you was helping me connect with your mind right now. Usually I would be locked up deep inside your mind, but somehow I managed to get out.'_

"Are you out of your mind?" Zero screamed in his mind. There was no way he was submitting to any vampire. "And what drug?" he demanded, shouting in his mind.

_'No, I'm not. You just never considered thinking like a vampire. You hate my kin too much to realize that you are also a vampire. And you deny me way too many times to even realize that you don't have to suffer being a vampire. Your hunter part is what makes you went through hell all this time. And the drug is the drug that was given by Yuu and Ziell of course.'_

"No, it's not! Being a hunter is what keeping me sane and human all this time. Do you think I want to be a vampire in the first place? No!" Zero decided to talk about Yuu and Ziell for another time, since the former issue certainly caught his interest more.

_'I know you don't want to be a vampire; hell, I can feel you despise every vampire on earth, but you already are one. No matter how much you deny it, you are a vampire. Do you know how your rejection had hurt me and hurt yourself? Do you know how it feels like being locked up in a room filled with darkness without a single ray of light, without the ability to move or to even breathe? Do you know how you took everything from me? You have stripped me of anything and I'm not going to have that anymore. You will accept your vampire side whether you like it or not!'_

Zero snarled, it was true what the other part of him had said. It was a fact he couldn't deny, yet he couldn't accept it all so easily. But the part about the other 'him' forcing him of accepting his vampire side is pure bullshit. "Do your worst, vampire." He mocked in his mind.

_'Oh, I will… Just you wait. I'll make you give up from being a human. You're a vampire and that's that. Give up being human and a hunter. Being those two things would only hurt you further now and in the future. Do you really realize how much you have suffered because you rejected your needs?'_

Hearing his other part's words, Zero was left contemplating with himself. In one hand he wanted to feel human, to embrace the hunter side he had thought since he was little. Yet now he suddenly has the urge to fulfill his vampire side's needs, the need for blood and something else he couldn't quite figure out.

He had always known that if he rejected his vampire side he would suffer immensely, yet that was how he was taught how to live. To hate vampires, whether they are good or bad, because if he were to be captured by one, he had believed he would experience pain all over again, just like when he saw Yagari lost his eye and how much he had hurt when he was turned, also the pain of losing his family.

Zero know pain all too well, whether it was pain in a psychical form or in a form of a mental abuse. He was well acquainted to it, yet he still feared it.

Knowing Zero's thoughts, his other part sighed heavily. _'You know, all I want is a little bit peace. If you really think you can be a human, you are wrong. You were just denying what you truly are. I can do nothing more since I'm only a part of your consciousness, but remember this and think of it carefully. If you want to be happy, now is probably the only chance you will get in your entire life. I hope your hunter pride won't be your downfall in the future. And if you do make the wrong choice, I'll make sure that you don't,'_ he ended his words with a scoff. Then it was gone.

Zero tried a few times to called out to his vampire side, but nothing happened. Finally alone, he slumped his body further into the water. The problem was not that he didn't want to accept his vampire side; it was that he can't, not with his bitter memory of his parents' death still fresh in his mind.

Too confused over his thought, Zero didn't even realize the water he was in was now boiling hot.

When he finally decided he had soaked long enough and wanted to get up, Zero found himself couldn't move and his legs felt like they were made of jelly.

**( With Kaname – His bedroom)**

At the other side of the door, Kaname was confused of what he should do, but in the end he finally decided that he wanted Zero to truly accept him thoroughly, and also since it was Zero's first heat, he would certainly act like the older one and take a good care of him.

Finally, after a short battle with his mind, his thoughts chilled down to a considerate level of mind and he was sure he had gone back to his usual cool self.

Hearing a loud splash coming from the direction of the bathroom, worry soon crept into Kaname's brain. With long and swift movement, he walked towards the bathroom door. He knocked on the door once, but receiving no answer on his first try, he decided to repeat his action several times before he got fed up and decided to open the door anyway. It was, after all, his bathroom.

The pureblood was shocked to see the state Zero was in. Zero's face was redder then when he left him, and worse yet, somehow, the entire room had became hotter.

Quickly, in a flash, he was at Zero's side and was checking his temperature through his forehead. He was not surprised to felt his hand burned at the feeling of Zero's heated skin. He touched the water and was perplexed when he felt the water was now boiling hot.

Could Zero heat be too hot to the point where he could boil water with his heat? Kaname thought for a second before brushing that thought away from his train of thought. He had a more pressing matter to attend to. "Can you move, Zero?" the brunette asked, prompting the other to sit properly on the bathtub. Soon he realized that it was the worst move he could make. By sitting Zero, he had complete view of Zero's naked form. "Can you stand up?" he asked again, this time averting his eyes from the silverette.

Zero sent his best death glare to the pureblood, but it didn't have any affect. "I… can't move," he said softy after thinking all of his option thoroughly. He hated to have to rely on the pureblood, but there was nothing he can do all by himself now. His body is too hot for his liking, and if the worst come to worst, he would probably have to mate with Kaname of all people since he was the only one nearby, but he didn't want to think of the worst right now. His position was already bad as it was.

In seconds, Kaname had Zero warped in a towel, drying him, put a thin shirt on him and laid him on his bed. He was about to leave to get some ice when he heard Zero called his name.

"I still want to hear your explanation." The silverette mumbled a bit hesitant. He had tried getting up, but something seemed to be stopping his body from doing so.

The pureblood prince sat at the edge of the bed beside Zero. He caressed Zero's cheek gently. "You know, I used to hate you." he stated.

"Used?" Zero repeated, not understanding what the pureblood meant by that.

Kaname chuckled. "Yes, Zero. I used to hate you. Back then, I thought I was in love with Yuki, but now I realized that my feeling for her is only my brotherly love."

"Brotherly love? You mean… you and Yuki."

"We are siblings. You may not believe it, but it's the truth."

"How is that possible?"

"Well, I'll explain it to you when you are over your heat."

"Okay…"

"Now, what I really wanted to say is… I have come understand that I love you, Zero." The pureblood said sincerely. He locked his yes with the silverette to deepen his meaning. He was not lying. That's what he wanted the hunter to understand.

Zero could feel his already heated face heat up, if possible. "W-what?" he sputtered. He was undoubtedly confused and shocked. But as he heard Kaname's words, he could feel his heart flutter and beat faster as if it would burst at any moment. Could Kaname really mean what he had just said? Or was it one of the pureblood's schemes to control him?

Knowing the look of doubt in Zero's eyes, Kaname pulled Zero's face so that their eyes met and locked in each others. "I love you, Zero. I really do,' he said as sincerely as he could. "Of course I can't expect you to just accept me so suddenly, so I'll wait for you. No matter how long it might take, I'll wait. If it's for you, I'll gladly wait for en eternity."

For the first time in his life, Zero felt touched by a vampire. The sincerity coming out of Kaname's mouth, and the determination in his eyes made Zero shiver. Not out of fear, but possibly happiness. He had never felt this way with anyone, not even Yuki. "You really mean that?" Zero asked, this time he found himself in the brink of tears. What was the feeling flowing into him, he wasn't sure, but inside, he kind of liked the feeling.

"Yes. Sorry it took me a while to realize my feelings." Kaname answered wiping the drop of tears on the corner of Zero's eyes.

Zero smiled. It was rare for the hunter to smile at anyone, especially to a vampire, but he couldn't help the feeling of happiness engulfing him.

Seeing Zero's smile, something snapped inside Kaname and without hesitation, he pressed his lips on the silverette's.

Zero's eyes widen in shock as he felt Kaname's lips on him, yet he didn't fell disgusted in the least. In fact, he rather enjoyed the kiss and he ended up kissing back. It was hesitant, yet loving. Unknowingly, he parted his mouth, welcoming the brunette's tongue to invade his mouth.

At first, Kaname had expected the hunter to resist, but when he felt the silverette kissing back, he couldn't help but asked for entrance, which was given almost immediately by the ex-human. Maybe his love won't be one-sided after all.

After they were satisfied and out of breath, they finally broke the kiss, gasping for the much needed air.

"Ne… Zero… you want the heat to go away?" the brunette asked, his eyes glazed with a tint of lust. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he would stop when it was time to stop. Now he wanted to taste the silver prefect before him, but not all, just a simple taste to satisfy his building need.

"Yeah," Zero nodded. His mind was cloudy and he felt like flying, but suddenly, something was pulling him to reality. He moaned when something cold touched his already hard member. "K-kaname…. What are you… doing..." he managed to say between moans and gasps. How he was stripped of all his clothing he doesn't know and was too far gone to care.

Kaname's ears were practically in heaven. The brunette knew that Zero had a sweet voice, but he didn't know it would be this seducing. "Relax, Zero. And leave everything to me. I promise I won't hurt you," he cooed sweetly, earning a shiver from the man below him. Feeling the silverette relaxed to his touch, Kaname smiled. "You know, there are two ways to get a heated vampire to cool down. One is to cool him down in cool water to lower his temperature, and the second is to relieve him of his sexual build up. Since the first option obviously didn't work on you, we have to resort to the second choice. Don't worry, I'm not going to take your virginity or anything, I'm just going to relieve some of your heat." The vampire prince explained calmly.

Zero nodded, understanding what the vampire was going to do to him. Nevertheless, he couldn't stop the blush forming on his pale face. He was partially relieved when he heard that Kaname wouldn't take his virginity away. But having the pureblood touching him still made his skin crawl, but not out of disgust.

Slowly, Kaname began to explore Zero's body from the top. He kissed the silverette's already swollen lips, devour them again and again until he made Zero a gasping mess. His hands continued to play with Zero's hard member while he kissed the silver prefect, never stopping though Zero was gasping and moaning him to slow down. After he was done with his mouth, he proceed to nibble on Zero's neck, leaving kiss marks which disappear almost immediately, nevertheless, seeing it on the hunter even for a second made the pureblood felt the satisfaction of having marked Zero as his.

Zero moaned every single time the vampire nibbled on his skin. His heated skin had become super sensitive that he felt every touch burns into his skin, leaving a pleasurable ache. He shouldn't like how the vampire was touching him and exploring him, making his disheveled state visible in the pureblood's eyes, yet he can't resist the pureblood's cold long fingers.

"Is this your first time to be touched like this, Zero?" the pureblood asked, mouth still traveling south until he decided to latch on Zero's pert nipple, earning a loud moan from the boy under him.

"Y-yyes," Zero mumbled a little while latter since he was still catching his breath. Oh, how he hated and loved the pureblood's touch.

Kaname smiled at Zero's answer. He had presumed that Zero wouldn't answer his question, as he was still a gasping mess from his ministration, guess he was wrong.

Zero could slowly feel himself losing control over his body. If he had stayed still from the vampire prince's touch, now he was moving his hips in the same rhythm as Kaname's hand which was still playing with Zero's lower region. He seriously didn't know what he was thinking, but one thing was clear. He wanted more of something.

Kaname was still enjoying the feeling of Zero's nipple hardening in his mouth as he noticed the movement Zero was making. He smirked and quickly shifted from the right nipple to the left one, making it equally hard as the right one. Finished making the other nipple hard, he backed away a little to admire his work. He was satisfied to see Zero's eyes glazed with lust and a tint of red, the younger's mouth a little bruised from his abuse, skin flushed pink and adding to that, Zero's pert pink nipple, clearly visible on Zero's pale skin.

The feeling of Kaname's mouth on Zero's sensitive buds made the latter went insane with pleasure, but he had this strange feeling that it wasn't enough. Not enough to please something missing from him. It was enough to make him come though. Zero came hard, splattering his abdomen and Kaname's shirt.

Kaname smiled when Zero finally came, satisfied with his work. He had wanted to continue a little further, but he was afraid of what the hunter was going to do. One thing he was afraid now, was Zero's rejection. Though, it looked like it wasn't enough for the silverette. He positioned his arms on both sides of the teen's head and lowered his head, "You're still hard, Zero," whispered in the other's ears, earning a shiver and a slight whine. "Do you want me to continue?" he asked licking Zero's earlobe.

"Yes…" Zero rasped desperately. "More… please give me more…" he nuzzled his head on Kaname's shoulder which was right in front of him. He reached out his hands and gripped Kaname's sides, bringing the other's body closer to his own. It felt weird how the pureblood was fully clothed while he was naked, but he was too far gone to care about clothes.

The pureblood couldn't repress a smile at Zero's words. In a blink of an eye, he had tossed his top at somewhere in the room and unbuckled his belt. With only his pants left, he moved to sit beside Zero. "Since you already came, you can move your body now, can't you?" he asked half teased.

Zero nodded. Yes, somehow after he came for the first time in his life, he felt the heat in his body reducing. But it didn't satisfy him enough. He needed more, so much more.

"Good. Now, get down on your stomach," commanded the brunette in a stern voice. His voice made sure there was no room for the younger to disobey his command.

A bit hesitant at first, Zero finally abode the elder's command. Reluctantly, he flipped his body over. "What are you going to do?" he asked hesitantly.

"This," the pureblood answered as he poured something on Zero's already twitching entrance. "And this," he added when he slipped a finger inside.

Zero groaned at the intrusion. He had never been touched back there, and it hurt when the pureblood moved the single digit. All the pain quickly replaced by pleasure though as Kaname used his other hand to stroke his hard member.

Feeling Zero relaxed underneath him, Kaname slipped another finger inside. He stiffened a little when he heard the silverette hissed in pain. "It will be alright, Zero. Relax," he cooed sweetly. He moved his fingers around until the hunter arched his back in a silent scream as he came the second time that day. "You came again," he teased.

Zero didn't know what had happened. A moment ago, he was filled with pain, and then suddenly Kaname touched something deep inside him that made him see stars. "What… happened…" he mumbled, still dazed by his second release.

"I hit your prostate, Zero. Just like this," Kaname thrust his fingers hard, making sure to hit Zero's bundle of nerve again and again.

Zero screamed, this time in pleasure. He knew he just came, but he felt like coming all over again. Just as he was about to cum, he felt Kaname's hand tightened on his member.

"Sorry, Zero. I won't be able to keep my promise." The pureblood whispered in Zero's ear.

"What do yo- aaah!" Suddenly, he felt something big entering him. It was much bigger than Kaname's finger and it made him feel filled to the brim. His insides were being stretched to the point where he couldn't handle it, yet it was hitting on his prostate dead on, and it made him feel pleasure as well as pain. Somewhere in his mind, he knew he would regret feeling this way, but for now he couldn't care.

Kaname brought Zero's face to face his own. He licked the tears on the corner of Zero's eyes and kissed the boy hungrily. He had never felt like this. It was true that this wasn't his first time having sex with another person, but whatever he was feeling now was definitely better than his first or his second or anyone he had ever fucked before. It made him realize that Zero was indeed made for him. When he found out that he was quickly bored by another person's voice, he would never have enough of Zero's. It was sweet, yet cold, it was harsh and yet gentle in a way, and it all made his heart flutter.

"K-kaname… comm…-" Zero warned the taller male. But it was too late since he came arching his back.

Kaname was taken aback when he felt Zero squeezing him. A few thrust after Zero came, he came as well, inside Zero.

For a moment, only pants could be heard in the room.

Kaname smiled and slowly pulled out his half limp member out of Zero's entrance. "Are you okay?" he asked, his breathing was still hard.

Zero nodded.

There was a moment of silence before Zero broke it. "Kaname, your eyes are red." He stated, touching the pureblood's face. "Are you hungry?" he asked, not knowing what had driven him in asking such foolish question.

"I'm okay, Zero." The pureblood prince smiled. He was touched by Zero's concern, but he knew himself all too well. He knew he had to get away from Zero soon, but he didn't want to move just yet. Zero's hand in his face felt cold. "I guess your heat is over now," he touched Zero's hand on his face and brought it closer to his lips.

Zero blushed from the gesture, but decided to keep silent. Suddenly he felt the pureblood released his grip on his hand and stated to get off of him. Before the pureblood could get out of his bed, Zero pulled him closer in a hug. He didn't know what came over him to do so, but it felt right. Although it still didn't sit well with his backside. Though Kaname was being gentle, he was big and it had hurt.

Kaname touched the hand circling his waist. "Let go, Zero, or I might do something even more unforgivable to you. I don't want to hurt you more than I already have."

Zero buried his face in the crook of Kaname's neck and shook his head. Somehow he felt if Kaname was to leave him now, he would never be the same ever again.

"I'll have to take your blood if this keeps up, Zero…" the pureblood warned the silver teen.

Zero refused to budge.

Kaname sighed. He didn't know what Zero wanted from him. But he couldn't stay here for too long. Zero's scent was filling his senses and he didn't know how much longer he had until he snapped.

"Take my blood then," Zero mumbled. His eyes widen as the words came out of his mouth. One side, he felt like banging his head on a wall, and the other wanted to shoot his head and die at that moment, the other small part of him was cheering in victory.

Kaname looked at Zero's face as if he had grown a second head before smiling gently.

It was Zero's first time seeing Kaname smiled genuinely. Moreover, the smile was directed to him. His heart melted at the smile. He had wanted to tell the pureblood that he wanted to take back his words, but the sentence he had prepared died on his throat when the pureblood smiled.

Gently, Kaname picked Zero up so that the boy was in his lap, straddling his waist. He tilted Zero's face to the side and started to lick the tattoo on Zero's neck.

Zero couldn't repress a shiver as Kaname's tongue traced the pattern of the tattoo then to focus in licking the center of it.

Deeming that the skin was tender enough to be bitten Kaname placed a small kiss on the center of Zero's mark and bit him gently.

Zero had been scared. He knew that the bite would hurt, but he felt none of it. All he could feel was warmth. He hadn't known a vampire's bite could be this soothing and enjoyable. Before he could feel more of the warmth, darkness slowly claim him and he fell asleep as the pureblood fed on him.

Having enough of blood in his system, he looked at Zero's sleeping form and draped a blanket on the both of them. Slowly darkness started to claim him too. For now, he was sated.

**(With Raito, Kaname's inner circle, Kaien, Yuki)**

"Oh, I think they are done now." Raito smiled after he been silent for more than half an hour.

"What do you mean done?" Kaien shouted, terrified of what could have possibly happen to his dearest son.

The rest of the pureblood continued to ask question to him, but Raito became completely silent.

When the room was quiet, Raito smiled again. "That's better. I like silence more than anything. All of you can just be quiet and accept the truth from now. I will help them, but all of you need to cooperate too, if you don't give them your support, well, either one of them is going crazy or both of them going mad, is the only choice."

"What do you mean by that?" Ruka asked, breaking the silence of the room.

"That, Ruka dear, is for you to find out and for me to enjoy." The silverette smiled wickedly. Seconds letter, a gust of wind came from the window and Shion appeared.

"There you are, Shion. I have been waiting for you. Did you get what I told you to get?"

"Yes."

"Good. Well everyone, we will be leaving for now. We'll come in a month to see how things progress." With that Raito and Shion vanished, leaving everyone in the room dumbfounded.

"He ditched us." Aidou mumbled. "How dare he! I'm going to check on Kaname-sama," he shouted, getting up and started to leave, but seeing an envelope sticked to the door, curiosity came over him and he opened it.

**_Visit your leader and you will die. Look for the silver hunter and you will be blown into pieces. I suggest you all stay put and wait for the sun to shine before looking for the red rose and the white lily. _****_ -Love Raito 3_**

**A/N: Okay, this is the last chapter for this part of the story, but there will be a sequel to this. I hope you enjoy reading it :) Please review.**

**P.s: sorry if the lemon sucks, it's my first time writing one.**


End file.
